Favorite Blogger
by prettybabo
Summary: Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part One

"Mmmhhmm…"

"Ka-kalian lihathh..ahh…lu-lubangkuhh..nghh…shhh…ohhh…"

"Shit, yes baby. Lubangmu sangat serakah.."

"Ohh..angghhh…ahhh…y-yeshh…ohh..deeperhh…deeperhh…pleasehhh…"

"Fuck you! Shithh! Ahh!"

"Mmmhh…c-closehh…closehh..uhh..nyahhh…ahhhh…hngghh…"

"Babyhh..mmhmm..ahh!"

"AAHHH! NYAHH! OOHHH!"

Suara-suara penuh gairah yang hampir setengah jam memenuhi kamar kecil milik seorang mahasiswa bernama Kim Jongin berubah menjadi sunyi. Hanya suara nafas kasar yang tidak teratur terdengar dari pemuda yang terduduk lemas didepan komputer dan juga speaker diatas meja belajarnya yang mengeluarkan nafas tersenggal-senggal yang merdu.

Mata Jongin memandang layar komputernya yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berkulit putih bersih dari dada hingga paha. Dada yang rata dengan sepasang puting merah muda yang bengkak lalu perut datar yang dihiasi cairan putih hingga paha dalam pemuda tersebut. Diantara paha yang jenjang nan langsing itu sebuah kejantanan yang berukuran menggemaskan yang berwarna merah dan basah.

"God..astaga.." Jongin bergumam pelan melihat kekacauan yang sudah ia buat tangannya. Pemuda itu mendesah panjang, lagi-lagi ia beronani dengan bantuan si cantik itu. Ini sudah tiga kali minggu ini dan Jongin mulai merasa takut jika ia akan menjadi seorang maniak onani.

"Jongiiiiin!" Sebuah suara memekakkan telinga yang familiar terdengar. Jongin dengan cepat meraih gulungan tisu didepannya lalu membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat serta tidak lupa menutup laman blog bintang panas kesukaannya.

"Jongin! Nanti malam jam delapan!" Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dengan suara kasar. Jika daun pintu itu bisa mengeluh pasti ia sudah menjerit setiap kali pemilik suara nyaring nan melengking itu mendekatinya.

"Baek! Ku mohon, ketuklah pintu dulu! Dan jangan merusak pintu kamarku!"

"Nanti malam jam delapan di—"

"Ya, ya, ya! Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" Jongin memandang sebal ke arah pemuda mungil yang kelewat cantik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Pemuda itu adalah tetangganya sejak kecil dan kebetulan mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama meskipun beda jurusan. Sudah saling mengenal selama dua puluh tahun membuat keduanya seolah kakak beradik yang selalu bertengkar setiap lima menit.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu Kim, tidak usah galak-galak begitu." Baekhyun berkata kalem dan tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya yang kesal. Menggoda Jongin adalah hal menyenangkan.

"Kau baru saja mengingatkan setelah makan siang tadi. Lalu dua jam yang lalu dan sekarang kau kemari hanya untuk mengingatkanku pada pesta tahun baru yang selalu kau bicarakan hanya karena ada DJ Loey yang tampan?!" Jongin memandang sinis ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh, tidak mungkin Jongin melupakan pesta tahun baru yang sudah dua bulan terakhir terus Baekhyun bicarakan.

Semua hanya karena DJ Loey yang akan jadi guest star disana.

Sudah enam bulan Baekhyun terobsesi pada DJ Loey yang tampan, berbakat, tinggi, senyum ramah yang bla bla bla. Jongin rasanya ingin mati saja kalau Baekhyun sudah mulai membicarakan tentang DJ Loey yang super tampan—ewh—itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu Kim, siapa tahu kau sibuk beronani dengan si bubblyoh—"

"Aku tidak beronani Bae—"

"Hm? Begitu?" Baekhyun menyeringai lebar. "Lalu, apa ini? Dan itu? Dan aroma menjijikkan ini?" Baekhyun menunjuka gumpalan tisu yang berada dilantai dan diatas meja.

Jongin tahu ia tidak pandai berbohong terlebih pada Baekhyun. Orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya. Pemuda itu tahu betul bagaimana Jongin. Bahkan kadang Baekhyun memahaminya lebih dari ia memahami dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah terobsesi dengannya Kim." Jongin memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Bukankah Baekhyun juga terobsesi dengan DJ Loey?

"Kita sudah semester lima Kim, tidak kah seharusnya kau mulai memikirkan mencari pacar atau setidaknya teman kencan."

"Aku sudah punya te—"

"Teman kencan sungguhan Kim, bukan sekedar teman chatting yang bahkan kau tidak bisa membuktikan semua kebenaran yang ia katakan. Plus, temanmu itu seorang porn blogger."

"Dia bukan—"

"Ya, dia seorang porn blogger. Kau tidak akan bisa membantah hal itu. Dia bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu namanya." Baekhyun berkata kalem lalu menutup pintu kamar sahabatnya perlahan. Jongin menghela nafas panjang setelah ia kembali sendiri.

Apa salahnya berteman dengan seorang blogger yang suka mengunggah video pendek panas atau foto-foto menggoda? Toh selain memiliki tubuh molek yang menggoda juga suara desahan yang merdu, bubblyoh adalah orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol.

bubblyoh…

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak ia menemukan bubblyoh disebuah situs blog yang terkenal. Malam itu sudah larut dan Jongin masih terjaga didunia maya melihat foto-foto anjing hingga video seram tentang sekolah yang dihantui. Tiba-tiba Jongin melihat sebuah foto ramen yang menggiurkan.

Merasa sedikit lapar, Jongin membuka gambar tersebut yang ternyata baru saja diunggah oleh bubblyoh dengan caption ' _late night snack. sorry my tummy._ '. Jari Jongin asal saja membuka profil si bubblyoh ini. Rupanya blog ini memiliki followers yang banyak. Dua ratus ribu.

Jongin terkejut melihat post yang ada di blog bubblyoh.

Porn blog.

Jongin cukup sering melihat porn blog diinternet tapi bubblyoh berbeda. Pemilik blog ini tampaknya pemuda yang sangat cantik dan bertubuh langsing bak wanita. Mata Jongin sibuk mengamati setiap post yang ada diblog tersebut.

Ada foto seorang pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru muda kebesaran. Ada foto dada rata dengan puting merah muda yang menegang. Ada foto kaki jenjang yang mengenakan kaus kaki selutut. Delapan puluh persen post disana adalah foto seorang pemuda yang tidak tampak wajahnya namun menunjukkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu memiliki penis mungil yang sangat bersih dan berwarna kemerahan. Pantat bulat yang seksi dan tampaknya sangat nikmat untuk dimainkan. Lalu perut rata serta dada montok seperti dada wanita. Sayangnya Jongin tidak menemukan satupun wajah pemuda tersebut.

Blog tersebut baru berumur tiga bulan saat Jongin menemukannya jadi masih belum banyak post disana. Sekitar dua puluh foto syur si bubblyoh, lalu ada sebuah foto seekor anjing berwarna putih, foto-foto makanan dan sebuah post perkenalan diri.

'Halo! Aku bubblyoh! Mari berteman!'

Itu saja perkenalan diri yang ditulis bubblyoh.

Malam itu Jongin terjaga karena membaca seluruh komentar-komentar yang ditinggalkan pada semua post di blog bubblyoh. Berharap ia mampu mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak tentang bubblyoh. Namun nihil.

Yang ia tahu bubblyoh jarang sekali membalas komentar orang-orang dikolom komentarnya. Yah, siapa juga yang mau membalas komen 'i want to bang you real hard'? Bubblyoh memiliki seekor anjing dan dia suka sekali makan minum yang manis-manis.

Jongin tentu saja menambahkan bubblyoh di following-nya. Dan tidak lupa ia meninggalkan sebuah komentar disebuah foto bergambar tangan lentik memegang gelas bubble tea.

'Tanganmu cantik sekali.'

Dan ternyata komentar itu membuat bubblyoh mengirimkan pesan padanya. Keduanya terus bertukar pesan hingga saat ini. Hingga Jongin mulai terbiasa mengecek blognya satu jam sekali berharap bubblyoh meninggalkan pesan dikotak masuknya. Hingga ia terus memikirkan bubblyoh dan tak seorang pun yang pernah Baekhyun kenalkan untuknya pernah singgah dipikirannya walaupun hanya sejenak.

—

"Hey Jongin!"

"H-hey Sehun.."

"Kau keluar dari perpustakaan!" Sehun tertawa menggoda Jongin yang berdiri didepannya membawa sebotol cola. Oh Sehun, pemuda berparas cantik yang merupakan teman sekolah Jongin. Sehun dan Jongin sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Rumah mereka berdekatan membuat keduanya menjadi teman sekolah bahkan sejak taman kanak-kanak.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun dan Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar dekat. Sehun yang selalu menjadi siswa populer disekolah sementara Jongin adalah si culun yang lebih suka membaca buku. Sewaktu sekolah Sehun ikut pemandu sorak sementara Jongin ikut klub kimia. Dan hal itu tidak berubah hingga mereka kuliah.

Sehun tetaplah si cantik yang populer.

Dan Jongin tetap si pendiam yang pintar.

Mereka tidak bermusuhan, hanya dunia mereka yang berbeda membuat Sehun terlihat lebih superior. Pribadi Sehun yang cerewet menjadikan Jongin canggung jika harus berlama-lama dengan Sehun karena ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengimbangi obrolan pemuda cantik tersebut.

"Er, Sehun, ibuku menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dari rumah karena ibuku akan kemari minggu depan." Jongin berkata gugup sambil memandang hidung Sehun. Well, Jongin tidak berani memandang mata Sehun jadi hidung adalah yang terdekat dari mata Sehun.

"Uh, aku minta bawakan sweater kuningku yang tertinggal dan juga botol minum merah mudaku. Lalu kaus kaki tambahan lalu…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya sambil berpikir dan Jongin secara otomatis menundukkan pandangannya. Bibir Sehun adalah hal kedua dari diri Sehun yang Jongin hindari.

Mengapa?

Karena bibir Sehun adalah mimpi basah pertama Jongin.

Jongin ingat betul dulu ketika ia dan Sehun masih junior high school. Sehun sedang makan es krim disebelahnya, menunggu bis bersama ketika pulang sekolah. Entah bagaimana perhatian Jongin tiba-tiba terpaku pada bibir merah muda Sehun yang sedang kotor oleh es krim vanila.

Keesokan harinya Jongin mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan seprai basah. Hingga saat ini Jongin masih sering malu dengan kenyataan jika ia memimpikan Sehun—bibir Sehun lebih tepatnya—sebagai objek mimpi basahnya.

"…lalu…lalu…ah iya, celana olahragaku." Sehun berkata dengan senyum cerah.

"Uh, baiklah akan ku katakan pada ibu." Jongin berkata gugup. Ia bisa merasakan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya karena mengobrol dengan Sehun. "Kalau begitu aku akan, uh, ke-ke…"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Temani aku dulu sampai Tao datang. Dia selalu terlambat karena terlalu banyak memikirkan pakaian apa yang dipakai." Sehun menahan Jongin yang sudah akan pergi.

"Eh…" Jongin bingung bagaimana harus menolak.

"Ayolah." Sehun memasang wajah merajuknya dan Jongin tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepala. "Yes! Ayo berdansa!"

Jongin tidak pernah berdansa, yah, setidaknya tidak didepan umum. Jongin hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun menuju lantai dansa dan mencoba mengikut irama lagu yang diputar begitu keras.

Sehun tertawa melihat Jongin yang sedikit canggung saat awal-awal mereka menari. Pemuda cantik itu memotong jarak diantara dirinya dan Jongin, memeluk leher Jongin.

Dada Jongin bergemuruh merasakan hangat tubuh Sehun.

Belum pernah ia seintim ini dengan seseorang kecuali keluarganya. Apalagi bibir Sehun yang tiba-tiba begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Perut Jongin rasanya seperti diisi oleh naga yang menghembuskan nafas api. Begitu panas membakar seluruh organ dalamnya.

Jongin berusaha keras untuk menghiraukan bibir Sehun dengan menari.

"Ku tebak kau masih sering menari dikamarmu." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin dan membuat sekujur tubuh Jongin merinding. Jongin yang selama ini dikenal orang adalah Jongin yang rajin dan pendiam. Tapi mereka tidak tahu Jongin memiliki rahasia kecil. Rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Sehun saat ia berusia dua belas tahun.

Bahkan Sehun pun mengetahuinya secara tidak sengaja ketika melihat membawakan titipan ibunya untuk Jongin yang saat itu sedang sakit. Bukan melihat Jongin berbaring diatas tempat tidur malah Sehun menemukan Jongin sedang menari penuh penghayatan dikamar pemuda tersebut.

"Uh, kadang."

"Jangan bohong. Seorang kutu buku tidak akan memiliki otot lengan sekuat ini, dan juga bahu sekokoh ini lalu kaki selincah ini." Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Jongin yang menegang. Sehun pikir Jongin gugup karena pemuda itu ketahuan berbohong olehnya padahal alasan kegugupan Jongin adalah bibir tipis Sehun yang sedari tadi terus berbisik ditelinganya. Nafas panas Sehun yang mengenai daun telinganya. Ucapan Sehun tentang lengan dan bahunya.

"Hey Sehun! Sekarang kau memacari kutu buku?!" Seorang pria berhidung runcing tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Kau lama sekali!" Sehun melepaskan lengannya dari leher Jongin dan mencubit Tao yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Kris sedang manja jadi aku harus memberi—"

"Ya! Ada Jongin disini!" Sehun kembali mencubit Tao keras.

"Aw!" Tao mengaduh kemudian tertawa. "Aku lupa ada anak SMP disini."

"Jongin, ayo bergabung. Aku akan kelantai atas!" Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin yang terlihat semakin kikuk dengan kehadiran Tao.

"Uh, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku takut temanku mencariku nanti." Jongin menolak dengan halus lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao.

"Sehun? Woah, aku tidak tahu kau kenal Sehun!" Baru Jongin keluar dari lantai dansa, Baekhyun sudah menyambutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Dia teman sekolahku dulu." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Kau berteman dengan Sehun?!"

"Tidak dekat."

"Tapi kau kenal Sehun!" Baekhyun berkata cerah. "Tolong kenalkan aku pada Sehun ya? Dia kenal Loey!"

"Baek, aku tidak mengenal Sehun sedekat itu. Kami hanya pernah sekolah bersama." _Ya, sekolah bersama selama sembilan tahun dan tumbuh dilingkungan yang sama._

"Tapi kau sudah berdansa dengannya!"

"Lalu apakah itu berarti aku mengenalnya dengan dekat?" Jongin mulai kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Berarti kalian kenal cukup dekat sampai kalian bisa berdansa bersama." Baekhyun berkata cemberut.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah terlalu terobsesi dengan Loey." Jongin meraih sebuah botol bir yang disediakan untuk pengunjung. "Kau akan tampak seperti kurcaci kalau bersebelahan dengannya. Lagi pula aku pikir tipe Loey bukan cowok pendek cerewet sepertimu."

"Ya!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Jongin keras-keras. Jongin hanya tertawa dan sembunyi-sembunyi melihat lantai atas, mencari sosok Sehun.

Jongin terheran-heran kenapa tadi ia bisa begitu berdebar ketika dekat Sehun. Memang Sehun itu cantik dan menarik tapi ia menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang teman saja. Tidak lebih. Mungkin hanya sedikit ketertarikan pada bibir Sehun namun tidak pernah ia membayangkan ia akan berdebar karena kehadiran Sehun.

 _Pasti semua ini karena aku tidak banyak bergaul. Lalu tadi banyak juga yang memperhatikanku saat aku bersama Sehun, jadi mungkin aku gugup karena hal itu. Jangan konyol Kim, kau tidak mungkin suka dengan si Thehun._

—

 _bubblyoh: 'Aku yakin kau sudah menonton The Avengers yang terbaru. Dasar kau pengkhianat.'_

Jongin tersenyum melihat pesan dikotak masuk blognya.

 _jonginkim: 'Aku ditraktir temanku menonton, mana bisa ku tolak.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Seharusnya kau menonton minggu depan!'_

 _jonginkim: 'Aku akan menonton lagi minggu depan, tenang saja.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Hei jangan, aku tahu kau sedang tidak punya banyak uang.'_

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terkejut melihat pesan yang baru masuk. Dari mana bubblyoh tahu dia tidak punya uang?

 _jonginkim: 'Dari mana kau tahu?'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Kau sudah makan ramen tiga hari berturut-turut.'_

 _jonginkim: 'Aku suka ramen.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Semua orang suka ramen tapi makan ramen selama tiga hari berturut-turut itu artinya kau sedang miskin.'_

Jongin tertawa.

Siang yang panas ini ia habiskan dikamarnya, didepan komputernya, berchatting ria dengan bubblyoh. Tidak seperti biasa, bubblyoh online dijam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Jam mengobrol mereka biasanya diatas pukul sembilan malam.

 _bubblyoh: 'Aku sedang sakit.'_

 _jonginkim: 'Kalau kau memberi tahu alamatmu akan kubawakan kau makanan dan obat.'_

Jongin mencoba sekali lagi. Well, Jongin yang setiap hari selalu mengobrol dengan bubblyoh lama-lama penasaran dengan identitas asli si pria cantik nan lucu ini. Jongin sudah berulang kali menanyakan nama asli bubblyoh namun tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Dan Jongin belum menyerah.

Jongin menyukai bubblyoh.

Jongin nyaman mengobrol dengan bubblyoh.

Bagi Jongin tidak masalah ia harus menunggu hingga bubblyoh mau membuka jati dirinya karena baru pertama kali ini Jongin merasa begitu cocok dengan seseorang. Biarpun orang itu tidak mendalami kimia seperti dirinya, biarpun orang itu tidak menyukai science fiction seperti dirinya. Jongin suka mengobrol dengan bubblyoh.

Jongin rasa ia jatuh cinta dengan bubblyoh.

Oh, jika Baekhyun mendengar hal ini pasti ia akan mendapat wejangan selama tiga hari tiga malam tentang bahayanya internet.

 _bubblyoh: 'Hahahaha, kau akan membawakanku makanan? Kau mau membawakan aku ramen? Lagi pula hawa sedang panas, kau di asrama saja nanti makin hitam.'_

Jongin mendengus. Bubblyoh mungkin tidak mau menunjukkan identitas aslinya pada Jongin namun Jongin sudah memberikan informasi dirinya pada pemuda tersebut sejak sebulan lalu. Mulai dari nama, umur, foto hingga cerita-cerita kesehariannya dikampus.

bubblyoh selalu saja bisa membelokkan pertanyaannya tentang asal usul pemuda tersebut. Tapi Jongin bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Jika hari ini ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan setidaknya nama asli bubblyoh, masih ada hari-hari esok.

 _jonginkim: 'Baiklah Princess, nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang akan kubawakan kau steak.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Princess? Berhenti memanggilku begitu!'_

 _jonginkim: 'Kenapa? Kau memang seperti princess, Snow White lebih tepatnya.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Aku pria!'_

 _jonginkim: 'Lalu?'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Berarti aku tidak bisa menjadi princess.'_

 _jonginkim: 'Tapi kau sudah menjadi princess dikerajaanku.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Kerajaanmu? Kerajaan apa yang rajanya hanya makan ramen setiap hari.'_

Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa.

 _jonginkim: 'Raja sedang dikunjungi Ibunda Permaisuri. Sampai nanti Princess!'_

Jongin pun mematikan komputernya dan berlari keluar kamar. Tidak lupa mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi berkedip-kedip dengan nama 'Ibu' muncul dilayarnya.

Ibunya sudah menunggu dihalte depan universitas!

Jongin benar-benar lupa waktu. Hari ini ibunya datang berkunjung menjenguknya. Niat Jongin hanya ingin berganti pakaian dikamar malah keterusan mengobrol dengan bubblyoh.

Kini hari sudah petang.

Ibu Jongin sudah kembali pulang ke Busan. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan setumpuk tinggi barang bawaan. Ada sebuah koper, dua buah tas dan dua kerdus. Semua itu barang miliknya dan Sehun.

Ah, Sehun.

Jongin malas sekali harus ke kamar Sehun sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah lelah karena sang ibu sedari tadi mengajaknya jalan-jalan di Seoul tanpa mau istirahat sejenak. Tapi karena Jongin sangat yakin jika nanti ibunya akan menelepon Sehun dan memastikan jika kimchi titipannya sudah sampai ditangan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, apa Ibu membuat kimchi untuk seluruh penghuni asrama? Berat sekali astaga." Jongin memeluk dua kotak besar kontainer yang semuanya berisi kimchi buatan ibunya dan ibu Sehun.

Setelah lima belas menit yang penuh perjuangan, Jongin akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Beruntung pintu kamar Sehun tidak dikunci sehingga Jongin tidak usah menunggu Sehun membukakan pintunya.

"Oh, astaga. Lenganku…lenganku…" Jongin menjatuhkan kontainer tersebut diatas meja kopi milik Sehun. "Sehun…hahh…kau punya air?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya dikamar kecil yang mirip sekali dengan kamarnya dilantai tiga. Jongin berdecak melihat Sehun yang rupanya tertidur pulas diatas kasur dengan laptop masih menyala didepannya.

"Astaga orang ini…" Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan menegaknya cepat. Lega rasa hausnya sudah hilang, Jongin mendekati Sehun yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan kegaduhan yang dibuat Jongin.

Lagi-lagi Jongin berdecak.

"Hawa memang panas tapi jangan tidur seperti ini. Pintu kamar tidak dikunci lagi! Bagaimana jika ada orang lain masuk kesini?" Rasa kesal muncul dihati Jongin melihat Sehun yang tertidur hanya mengenakan kaus kebesaran dan juga boxer super pendek yang bahkan tidak sampai per empat paha jenjang Sehun.

Jongin memindahkan laptop Sehun ke atas meja belajar Sehun kemudian berusaha membenahi posisi Sehun yang berantakan. Sensasi aneh kembali menyerang Jongin. Naga itu kembali kedalam perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Mata Jongin terpaku pada bahu mulus Sehun yang terekspos karena kaus kebesaran Sehun. Sepertinya halus sekali. Ingin Jongin menyentuh bahu tersebut sejenak saja, untuk mengetahui bagaimana lembutnya kulit Sehun. Namun Jongin menahan dirinya dan hanya membenarkan kaus Sehun agar sedikit tertutup.

Cobaan datang lagi ketika membenarkan kaki Sehun.

Kaki mulus, putih nan jenjang itu sangat menggoda untuk dilecehkan. Jongin sampai harus minum tiga gelas air lagi supaya otaknya mendingin. Dengan perjuangan luar biasa Jongin akhirnya berhasil membenahi posisi tidur Sehun dan juga menyelimuti Sehun dengan selimut tipis.

"Kau masih saja tidur seperti orang mati." Tanpa Jongin sadari tangannya membelai rambut hitam Sehun kemudian mengecup puncak kepala pemuda tersebut dengan lembut, kebiasaan yang masih belum berubah sejak kecil. Yah, menjadi tetangga membuat Sehun dan Jongin sering terjebak bersama.

Sehun dan Jongin sering sekali harus belajar bersama dengan satu guru privat yang sama. Walau biasanya Sehun malah tidur-tiduran membaca komik dan Jongin yang akan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya Jongin jadi sering membenahi posisi tidur Sehun yang memang berantakan. Dan tidak lupa memberi kecupan selamat tidur karena sewaktu kecil ia diajari jika kecupan selamat tidur membuat seseorang mimpi indah.

"Kenapa badanmu panas.." Jongin sedari tadi memang sudah membatin kenapa suhu tubuh Sehun sedikit panas dari biasanya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh dahi Sehun baru ia sadar jika Sehun bukan hanya sedikit panas tapi sangat panas.

"Sudah tahu udara sedang sangat panas masih saja tidak menjaga kesehatan. Ini pasti karena kau kebanyakan main dengan teman-temanmu." Jongin mengomel pelan melihat keadaan Sehun. Biarpun bibirnya mengomel tapi kaki Jongin tetap berjalan menuju wastafel dan mengambil sebuah baskom kecil serta handuk didalam lemari Sehun. Tentu saja Jongin tahu letak benda-benda dikamar Sehun, kan yang membereskan kamar Sehun dan kamarnya sewaktu pindahan adalah ibu Sehun.

"Apa aku bangunkan untuk makan malam dulu ya.." Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan bimbang. "Hah, merepotkan sekali orang ini!"

Jongin menarik kursi belajar Sehun dan duduk disisi tempat tidur. Tangannya meletakkan kain basah didahi Sehun dan menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam. Tidak salah Sehun selalu menjadi idola sejak kecil. Lihat saja wajah cantiknya itu. Bulu mata lentik, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

Sial, bibir itu!

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul setiap kali bibir Sehun melintas dikepalanya. Oh tidak, ini bahaya. Kenapa sekarang Jongin jadi sering berdebar jika berdekatan dengan Sehun?

Kenapa tadi ia melihat bahu Sehun saja bisa seperti orang cacingan? Kenapa kaki Sehun jadi menarik dimatanya? Kenapa Sehun yang sedang tidur melongo tetap terlihat cantik?

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

 _Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Sehun! Orang yang aku sukai adalah bubblyoh! Mungkin…mungkin ini karena aku jarang berinteraksi dengan yang cantik-cantik. Yeah, mungkin saja…_

Jongin berusaha menyingkiran kemungkinan ia jatuh hati pada Sehun.

Karena baginya itu sangat konyol.

Dia dan Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar dekat. Dunia sosial mereka berbeda. Cuma kebetulan saja mereka bertetangga sehingga mengenal satu sama lain. Jongin lebih cocok dengan orang yang memiliki ketertarikan sama dengannya. Jelas bukan Sehun, pemuda itu lebih tertarik pada fashion atau musik dari pada kimia atau sejarah.

Jongin suka bubblyoh yang bisa mengerti kelakarnya.

Jongin suka bubblyoh yang tidak bosan ketika ia bercerita tentang kuliahnya atau teori konspirasi yang baru saja ia baca di internet.

Jongin suka bubblyoh yang menyukai ide untuk menghabiskan waktu tua disebuah desa dipinggir pantai.

Bukan Sehun.

Sehun itu bercita-cita tinggal di kota besar seperti Seoul, New York atau London.

Sehun selalu terlihat bosan jika Jongin bicara tentang sekolah.

Sehun sering memukul kepalanya jika ia berkelakar karena menurut Sehun tidak lucu.

Jongin memandang Sehun yang sedang tidur dengan damai.

Cantiknya…

Naga didalam perut Jongin meraung keras. Mendorong Jongin agar menyentuh pipi gembil Sehun. Membelai bibir merah muda itu. Mengecupnya sekali saja. Toh pemiliknya sedang tidur pulas.

Tidak…tidak…ini tidak benar.

Jongin dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan kamar Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

Dan semua karena teman masa kecilnya yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai sumber kebisingan dan salah satu manusia paling norak didunia ini.

 _jonginkim: 'Hey, apa kau sudah tidur?'_

 _jonginkim: 'Aku merindukanmu.'_

Jongin memandang pesan yang barusan ia kirim pada bubblyoh begitu sampai dikamarnya. Berharap bubblyoh sedang online sehingga Jongin bisa mengobrol dengan pria tersebut untuk mengalihkan rasa berdebarnya yang tidak masuk akal.

Ah, kata mengobrol mungkin kurang tepat.

 _jonginkim: 'Little Jongin merindukanmu.'_

Jongin memandang foto panas bubblyoh yang kemarin malam dikirimkan padanya. Well, begitulah. Hubungan Jongin dan bubblyoh memang bukan sekedar teman mengobrol saja. Mereka teman berbagi fantasi liar.

Tiga lantai diatas kamar Jongin, sebuah laptop yang masih menyala menerima sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk.

 _jonginkim: 'Little Jongin merindukanmu.'_

"Hmmh..Jongin jangan makan pudingku..nyamm…" Seorang pemuda yang sedang tidur pulas bergumam pelan. Tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang sedang sangat menunggu kehadirnnya.

Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya gila selama tiga bulan terakhir.

To Be Continue

Halo semuanyaaaaa

Seri baru nih ehehehe, tapi engga bakal panjang-panjang kok.

By the way ini bukan seri maljum lho yaaa hahaha

Cuma kebetulan aja di up pas maljum hehe.

Seri ini emang rated M tapi bakal lebih banyak romancenyaaa

Karena Author lagi tobat hahahaha.

Bakal tetep ada anuanunya tapi engga banyak yaaa ;)

Semoga suka sama seri baru iniiiii dan jangan lupa reviewnyaaaa

Kritik dan saran juga sangat ditunggu

Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Two

" _Jonginhh…ahhh…ahhh…"_

" _Nghhh…a-akkhhh…lebih cepathhh…mmhhmmm…"_

" _Uhh…ahhh…nnghhh…ak-akuhh…akhhh…"_

Seorang pemuda yang duduk didepan layar komputer disebuah kamar asrama universitas menahan nafasnya. Keringat membasahi dahi hingga lehernya. Bibir pemuda tersebut bergetar sedikit namanya disebut oleh seseorang yang berada di video yang sedang ia tonton.

" _Jonginhhh…"_

Namanya lagi.

Kim Jongin, pemuda sembilan belas tahun yang sedang berkuliah di Seoul National University jurusan kimia itu rasanya seperti mati dan masuk surga. Sepulang ia kuliah siang ini ia menemukan sebuah video yang baru saja diunggah seorang blogger yang cukup terkenal. Blogger favoritnya.

" _Ngghh…aku..ahhh…mmhhmmm…shhh…."_

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Didepannya sebuah lubang merah muda disodok dua jari lentik yang berlumuran lube. Sebuah penis mungil berdiri tegak dan astaga, cairan precum mengucur dari sana.

" _Mmmh…ahhhh…Jongiiiinnnnhhhhhh….ahhhh!"_ Dengan desahan keras penis mungil itu menyemburkan cairan putih yang lumayan banyak. Lantai kayu yang menjadi tempat si pemuda melakukan onani kotor. Jongin bisa melihat dada berisi si pemuda bergerak naik turun tidak karuan, sama seperti dadanya.

"Sial…" Jongin tidak percaya pada yang baru saja ia lihat. Blogger favoritnya baru saja mengunggah video panas sambil mendesahkan namanya? Seluruh tubuh Jongin terasa memanas. Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa sangat keras dan menyakitkan.

 _jonginkim: 'Hey, apakah itu untukku?'_

Jongin menatap pesan yang sudah diketiknya untuk dikirim ke pemilik blog yang videonya baru saja ia lihat. Jari Jongin bergerak mengetuk tombol Del dan menghapus tulisannya. Kenapa dia sangat percaya diri?

Jongin kan nama yang cukup umum. Lagi pula pengikut blog tersebut termasuk banyak. Pasti ada nama Jongin yang lain. Jongin membaca note yang ada pada video itu, 'Maaf semalam aku sudah tertidur, ini hadiah untukmu! Salam manis dari bubblyoh.'

Ah, Jongin jadi semakin bimbang kan. Tadi malam ia memang sempat menunggu si pemilik blog alias bubblyoh untuk membantunya mengurusi ereksinya yang muncul begitu saja. Tapi bubblyoh sama sekali tidak muncul sehingga Jongin menyimpulkan jika bubblyoh sedang sibuk atau sudah tidur.

 _jonginkim: 'Hey, kau panas sekali.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Aku tahu, kau suka?'_

Jongin terkejut ternyata bubblyoh sedang online. Bukan jam yang biasa.

 _jonginkim: 'Tentu saja. Apalagi ada namaku disana. Apakah itu aku?'_

Jongin berdebar menunggu jawaban dari bubblyoh. Jongin memang sudah hampir enam bulan sering mengobrol dengan bubblyoh, bahkan bisa dibilang Jongin dan bubblyoh itu terlibat hubungan yang cukup romantis. Pacaran? Tidak juga.

Jongin saja tidak tahu nama asli bubblyoh apalagi wajahnya. Jongin cuma tahu jika bubblyoh memiliki umur yang sama dengannya, tinggal di Seoul juga serta tidak memiliki pacar. Sama sepertinya.

 _bubblyoh: 'Tentu saja untukmu! Memangnya siapa lagi!'_

Mata Jongin melotot melihat balasan dari bubblyoh. Dadanya serasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang menari-nari. Bubblyoh menjadikannya sebagai objek onani?! Oh, seharusnya ia tersinggung bukan? Tapi sayangnya Jongin malah merasa sangat bahagia dan tersanjung.

 _jonginkim: 'Aku pikir kau punya teman lain bernama Jongin.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Tunggu, apa kau berpikir aku memiliki teman sex buddy selain dirimu?'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Sex buddy bukan kata yang tepat tapi kau tahu maksudku.'_

 _jonginkim: 'Uh, aku hanya merasa tidak sespesial itu. Maksudku kau bahkan tidak mau memberi tahu namamu. Jadi aku pikir aku hanya salah satu temanmu saja.'_

Jongin menjawab jujur.

Lama Jongin menunggu jawaban bubblyoh.

Apa ia marah pada Jongin?

Tapi marah kenapa?

 _bubblyoh: 'Bodoh.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Apa kau pikir aku sangat murahan sampai aku mau menerima ajakan semua orang untuk sexting?'_

Uh, oh, bubblyoh marah.

Jongin mulai bingung.

 _bubblyoh: 'Apa kita selalu mengobrol setiap malam disini tidak menunjukkan kalau kau bukan sekedar teman?! Kau pikir aku mengirim videoku beronani untuk semua orang? Aku bahkan berhenti mengupload foto dan videoku sejak kau menyatakan perasaan padaku!'_

Jongin membaca pesan panjang dari bubblyoh dan menelan air liurnya gugup. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dirinya sudah mengalami roller coaster emosi. Pertama ia dibuat begitu panas oleh video onani dari bubblyoh, lalu rasa sedih karena kemungkinan bubblyoh juga mengirimkan video panasnya pada orang lain.

Kini ia merasa senang karena menjadi objek onani bubblyoh. Rasa senang itu membuncah membaca pengakuan bubblyoh yang ternyata menyukainya. Namun rasa senang itu diikuti kebingungan juga. Kenapa bubblyoh marah? Dia kan hanya berusaha jujur.

 _jonginkim: 'Aku minta maaf jika hal itu membuatmu marah. Aku tidak pernah memandangmu murahan.'_

 _jonginkim: 'Tunggu dulu, aku masih bingung dengan semua ini. Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku? Kau berhenti mengupload foto dan video karena kau menyukaiku? Katamu kau sedang sibuk jadi tidak sempat membuat video lagi.'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Ah! Kenapa kau bisa sangat bodoh sih? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu!'_

 _jonginkim: 'Kenapa?'_

 _bubblyoh: 'Apa kau akan percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu? Aku saja tidak memberi tahu namaku!'_

Jongin terhenyak. Benar juga ya…

 _bubblyoh: 'Aku sangat menyukaimu bodoh! Aku sangat menyukaimu sampai aku gila! Aku sangat sedih aku menyukaimu dan tidak memberitahumu siapa aku!'_

Jongin termenung melihat balasan bubblyoh.

Dia menduga-duga siapa gerangan bubblyoh ini?

Apa anak seorang presiden?

Atau seorang teroris?

Atau malah seorang idol?

Segala kemungkinan gila melintas dibenak Jongin.

 _jonginkim: 'Kau tahu, aku tidak masalah menunggumu sampai kau siap memberi tahu siapa dirimu. Aku akan membuktikan padamu jika aku adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya._ '

Jongin menghela nafas panjang setelah mengirim pesan tersebut pada bubblyoh. Hampir satu jam ia memandangi layar komputernya namun tidak ada balasan untuknya. Mungkin bubblyoh benar-benar marah padanya.

Well, meskipun sebenarnya Jongin juga tidak salah-salah amat.

 _jonginkim: 'Princess, aku menyukaimu. Aku harap kau cukup menyukaiku untuk mulai berbagi denganku.'_

Jongin menekan send button kemudian menutup tautan blognya.

Ah, hati Jongin rasanya berat sekali.

—

"Baek, aku tidak bisa—"

"Ayolah coba sekali ini saja."

"Kau selalu berkata begitu setiap kali."

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku berjanji." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan mata memohon. Membuat Jongin tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun. Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Kencan.

Itu yang belakangan ini Baekhyun ributkan. Baekhyun ini Jongin berhenti terobsesi dengan bubblyoh dan mendapat pacar sungguhan. Bukan pacar online yang identitasnya tidak dapat dipercaya. Baekhyun langsung memicingkan matanya ketika Jongin mengatakan jika bubblyoh tidak mau menyebutkan nama aslinya.

Psikopat.

Itu yang Baekhyun sering katakan pada Jongin.

Psikopat mesum yang menjerat para korban dengan tubuh moleknya. Jongin tahu Baekhyun tidak bermaksud kejam dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Akal sehatnya sendiri kadang bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia masih terus bertahan untuk mendapatkan bubblyoh? Namun hatinya terus berkata agar Jongin terus mempertahankan hubungan dekatnya dengan blogger tersebut.

"Aku sudah punya pacar Baek." Jongin menjawab kalem, berusaha menahan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Siapa? Bubblyoh?" Baekhyun berkata sinis. "Jongin, dia bisa saja seorang—"

"Baek, dia semalam mengatakan jika ia menyukaiku."

"Lalu? Apa itu membuat kalian berpacaran?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. "Dua orang saling menyukai bukan berarti mereka bisa berpacaran begitu saja. Kunci dari sebuah hubungan saja kalian tidak punya."

"Apa memang kuncinya?"

"Kepercayaan."

"Kepercayaan?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, sepasang kekasih harus saling percaya. Kau mungkin percaya padanya tapi dia? Sudah enam bulan sejak kalian saling berkenalan. Tiga bulan sejak kau menyukainya. Sebulan sejak kau cerita blak-blakan tentang dirimu. Tapi apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia?"

Jongin terdiam.

Semua perkataan Baekhyun benar.

Dan dia tidak bisa mendebat hal itu.

"Jadi, datanglah ke kencan malam ini karena aku menemukan seseorang yang menurutku akan membuatmu melupakan bubblyoh." Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum penuh perhatian. Seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Fine." Jongin mengangguk lelah dan Baekhyun bersorak senang.

"Kalau begitu gantilah pakaian dan aku akan mengatur kencanmu untuk malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Malam ini?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mendorong Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. "PAKAI PAKAIAN TERBAIKMU!"

Jongin berjalan kembali ke kamarnya yang hanya sepuluh meter dari kamar Baekhyun. Dengan setengah hati Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mencari kemeja biru muda yang menjadi andalannya ketika kencan buta.

Mata Jongin menangkap sebuah tas berisi pakaian Sehun—teman masa kecil yang juga berkuliah di universitas yang sama dengannya. Kemarin malam seharusnya ia mengantar pakaian itu ke kamar Sehun namun mengangkut dua kontainer besar kimchi membuat tangannya tak mampu membawa tas tersebut.

Niat Jongin dia akan turun lagi dan membawa tas itu.

Sayangnya sesuatu membuat Jongin mengurungkan niatnya.

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya masih mengganjal dihati Jongin sampai saat ini.

Ah, Jongin malu sekali jika ingat kejadian semalam.

Bahu polos yang putih bersih, paha jenjang tanpa penutup apapun juga bibir merah muda yang membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan. Oke, Kim Jongin. Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan. Tidak mungkin ia menganggap Sehun menarik bukan?

Sehun teman masa kecilnya yang cuma tahu perkalian sampai delapan. Sehun yang suka sekali bubble tea. Sehun yang cadel. Sehun yang manja. Sehun si pemandu sorak yang disukai seantero sekolah.

Sehun yang sama sekali bukan tipenya. Bahkan Jongin sering menganggap Sehun adalah salah satu jenis tipe orang yang harus dihindari. Berisik, kebanyakan main, hanya suka bercanda. Sama sekali bukan kekasih idaman.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Satu jam lagi sebelum kencan buta Jongin yang ke empat bulan ini. Sebagian dari diri Jongin berharap kencan ini akan gagal karena ia sangat menyukai bubblyoh namun sebagian lagi berharap kencan ini akan berhasil. Yah, tidak bisa dipungkiri selalu ada keraguan terbersit dihati Jongin mengenai bubblyoh.

Sampai kapan mereka hanya akan saling bicara via internet?

Bagaimana jika semua yang Baekhyun katakan benar?

Bagaimana jika bubblyoh hanya menganggap semua yang Jongin katakan sebagai lelucon?

Selain itu Jongin juga ingin mendapatkan seorang kekasih.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun setengah hati.

Berharap Sehun tidak ada dikamar sehingga ia tidak harus bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Jongin belum siap untuk melihat Sehun lagi setelah semalam ia beronani dengan membayangkan bibir, bahu dan paha Sehun.

God, Jongin rasanya seperti berselingkuh dari bubblyoh semalam.

"Tumben sekali kau menget—Jongin?" Sehun membuka pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Uh, hai." Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun yang terlihat sangat….berantakan. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Berarti Sehun sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam tidak mandi. Salah satu alasan kenapa Jongin tidak menganggap Sehun sebagai tipe idealnya. Eh, tapi kan Sehun sedang sakit ya semalam?

"Kau habis menangis?" Jongin menatap mata Sehun yang bengkak.

"Eh, aku marathon drama dan adegannya sedang sangat menyedihkan." Sehun menjawab cepat dan menundukkan kepala agar Jongin tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Sampai tidak mandi seharian?" Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan melihat kamar itu masih sama berantakannya seperti kemarin malam. Yah, setidaknya kimchi pemberian ibunya sudah tidak ada berarti sudah disimpan Sehun dilemari pendingin.

"Terima kasih kimchinya." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apa kau badanmu masih panas?"

"Eh…" Sehun menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Sudah tidak panas."

"Bodoh." Jongin bergumam pelan dan memeriksan suhu tubuh Sehun dengan tangannya sendiri. "Sudah tidak panas tapi masih hangat."

"Hm." Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kemarin aku lupa tidak membawakan ini." Jongin menyerahkan tas besar berisi barang-barang Sehun yang dititipkan ibunya.

"Ah iya, taruh saja disana." Sehun menjawab dingin tanpa memandang Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu berbaring diatas kasur sambil bermain ponselnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Jongin sedikit heran dengan sikap Sehun yang dingin seperti ini. Sehun itu jarang, hampir tidak pernah malah marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini. Jika dia punya kesalahan pasti Sehun langsung memarahinya. Tidak pernah diam dan bersikap dingin.

Kecuali satu waktu itu. Saat…

"Apa kau baru saja putus cinta?" Jongin bertanya.

"Kau tahu apa tentang cinta? Kau kan dungu dan bodoh sekali!" Jongin semakin terkejut. Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya galak sekali. Aneh sekali, tidak biasanya Sehun marah-marah tanpa alasan seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Kau akan single seumur hidupmu! Atau kau baru akan menikah kalau Bibi Kim sudah putus asa sehingga mencarikan jodoh untukmu seorang janda! Karena apa? Karena kau sangat bodoh! Sangat tidak peka! Sangat menyebalkan!"

Mulut Jongin ternganga mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Matanya mengerjap bingung.

 _Mungkin Sehun sedang ada masalah percintaan dan aku datang disaat yang salah sehingga menjadi tempat pelampiasan kemarahannya. Pasti matanya bengkak karena masalah itu juga. Jangan-jangan dia juga sakit karena patah hati?_

"Okay…" Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Jadi, apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum aku akan membelikanmu makan malam. Masih satu jam sebelum janji kencanku—"

"Kencan?! Kau akan pergi kencan?!" Suara Sehun terdengar memekakkan dikamar asrama kecil itu.

"I-iya, Baekhyun menyuruhku un—"

"Pergi sana dasar bodoh menyebalkan!" Sehun menatap galak kearah Jongin. "Pergi!" Sehun melempar bantalnya ke arah Jongin yang masih belum juga mengerti kenapa Sehun marah-marah padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Dasar aneh." Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"Kau yang aneh! Dasar kau lelaki menyebalkan!"

Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun mengumpatinya dari balik pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup.

—

Baekhyun benar.

Kencannya malam ini berjalan lancar. Baekhyun memilih teman kencan butanya kali ini tidak sembarangan. Pemuda yang menjadi teman kencannya malam ini adalah adik tingkatnya yang kuliah dijurusan fisika.

Do Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu tidak secantik Sehun namun menggemaskan. Keduanya cepat akrab dan mengobrol ringan seputar kuliah dan makanan favorit mereka. Usai makan malam Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo ke depan gedung apartemen pemuda itu tinggal dan berencana untuk makan siang bersama keesokan harinya.

Apakah Jongin senang?

Ya, Jongin senang.

Sudah lama ia tidak berkencan dan tidak banyak orang yang mampu bertahan dengan karakternya yang pendiam bahkan terkesan membosankan. Senang. Ya, hanya senang. Tidak ada debaran yang membuat dadanya sesak. Tidak ada raungan gembira si naga dalam perutnya ketika Kyungsoo mengecup pipinya.

Malah Jongin teringat akan Sehun.

Ia teringat dengan sensasi aneh ketika berdansa dengan Sehun.

Tunggu, seharusnya bukan Sehun yang ia ingat.

Seharusnya bubblyoh!

Dia adalah pemuda yang Jongin sukai.

Kini sudah larut malam. Jongin masih terjaga didepan komputernya, seperti biasa. Jongin yang jenius sedang belajar meskipun sedang tidak musim ujian. Kadang sesekali Jongin mengecek blog-nya, berharap bubblyoh membalas pesannya.

Otak Jongin tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan sempurna malam itu. Alih-alih belajar, Jongin malah melihat seluruh post bubblyoh yang sudah ia hapal dengan baik. Jongin baru sadar jika bubblyoh memang berhenti mengunggah foto atau video panas dirinya sejak sebulan terakhir, ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

jonginkim: 'Princess, aku merindukanmu.'

jonginkim: 'Apa kau masih marah padaku?'

jonginkim: 'Princess, aku tidak bisa lama-lama tanpa kabar darimu.'

Jongin menatap sedih pesannya untuk bubblyoh selama seharian terakhir yang sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan. Apa harus bubblyoh semarah itu dengannya? Apa bubblyoh sedang menimbang-nimbang untuk membuka dirinya pada Jongin?

Semoga saja begitu.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis ini tanpa sadar terlelap didepan komputernya dan keesokan paginya terbangun karena gedoran keras dipintu kamar. Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Seluruh sendi dan tulangnya terasa sangat sakit.

"JONGIN! JONGIN!"

Itu suara Baekhyun.

Jongin melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Pasti Baekhyun akan menagih cerita kencannya semalam. Dengan sedikit kesakitan, Jongin berjalan membukakan pintu kamar untuk Baekhyun yang sepertinya bisa membangunkan seisi gedung asrama di Minggu pagi yang cerah ini.

"Bagaimana semalam?!" Baekhyun bertanya riang. Sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah kusut Jongin yang salah tidur. "Aku dengar dari Kyungsoo kalian akan makan siang bersama hari ini."

Fiuh, untunglah Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan laporan dari Kyungsoo jadi ia tidak perlu bercerita panjang lebar mengenai semalam.

"Hm, begitulah."

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?"

"Salah tidur." Jongin menjawab singkat. Pemuda ini masih berusaha melenturkan persendiannya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

"Kemari biar aku pijat." Baekhyun menepuk tempat tidur Jongin, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Jongin menurut karena ia tahu reputasi Baekhyun sebagai tukang pijat terbaik yang pernah ia kenal.

"Jadi, kau akan makan siang dimana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memijat bahu Jongin.

"Depan kampus—AAAWW! Pelan sedikit!" Jongin mengaduh keras ketika Baekhyun menekan punggungnya kuat-kuat.

"Didepan kampus?!" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Depan kampus! Dan jangan menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke restoran Italia lagi. Uangku habis." Jongin bersungut-sungut mengingat kencannya semalam melebihi batas budget yang ia siapkan.

"Hah, fine." Baekhyun masih sibuk memijat. "Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"Dia…baik." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan Kyungsoo selain menggunakan kata baik.

"Aku tahu dia baik. Tidak mungkin aku memilih seorang psikopat untuk sahabat terbaikku." Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin keras karena jawaban yang ia dapat dari pemuda tersebut.

"AWWW! BAEK HENTIKAN!" Jongin menjerit nyaring.

"Ini bagian dari terapi." Baekhyun berkata santai. "Selain baik?"

"Kami baru berkencan satu kali Baek, astaga." Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Uh, dia baik dan kami mengobrol."

"Good!" Baekhyun berkata cerah. "Tidak banyak orang mampu berkomunikasi denganmu selama lebih dari dua jam."

"Ya!" Jongin berteriak tidak terima.

"Kau terlalu pasif, Jenius." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin pertanda terapi pijatnya sudah selesai.

"Tapi Baek…"

"Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin penuh harap.

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakan debaran seperti di novel-novel cinta yang sering kau baca ya? Aku hanya merasa…bagaimana ya…."

Baekhyun menunggu Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Uh, aku hanya merasa bisa mengobrol dengannya tapi tidak ada yang seperti di novel-novel itu."

"Jongin, Jongin, temanku." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk lengan Jongin pelan. "Rasa cinta itu tidak selalu datang dengan rasa berdebar atau semacam itu. Kadang ketika kau merasa nyaman, rasa cinta itu akan tumbuh menyelimutimu."

Jongin diam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Cinta?

Kenapa Jongin memikirkan orang lain saat kata itu muncul? Ya, orang lain. Dan orang itu jelas bukan Do Kyungsoo. Bayangan wajah Sehun malah muncul dikepalanya, diikuti rasa familiar yang nyaman ketika ia berada didepan layar komputer kamarnya saat sedang berchatting ria dengan bubblyoh.

Kepala Jongin rasanya seperti baru saja dihantam sesuatu.

Tidak mungkin kan?

Tidak mungkin kan ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

"Jong! Jongin!" Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

"Hm?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau kesurupan? Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?" Baekhyun terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak apa." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya memikirkan, uh, makan siang nanti."

"Ah, aku pikir kau kesurupan." Baekhyun bergurau namun Jongin sama sekali tidak tertawa. Jongin masih sangat terkejut dengan fakta jika wajah Sehun muncul saat kata cinta keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Jongin, jangan terlalu gugup." Baekhyun berkata serius. "Menurutku coba saja dulu dengan Kyungsoo, dengan begitu kau akan mulai melupakan obsesimu dengan bubblyoh. Kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang membuatmu betah mengobrol adalah pertanda baik."

Jongin masih diam.

Baekhyun memang benar. Semua yang Baekhyun katakan tentang bubblyoh benar. Tidak seharusnya Jongin terlalu berharap pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui didunia nyata. Kenapa si jenius Kim Jongin ini mau membuang-buang waktunya untuk seseorang yang tidak jelas seperti bubblyoh?

"Sekarang mandilah dan berpakaian yang pantas. Jangan memakai kaos kumalmu itu." Baekhyun beranjak turun dari tempat tidur Jongin.

"Hm." Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja ucapan Baekhyun dan membiarkan temannya itu memberantaki rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

Jongin tentu saja tidak segera mandi sebelum melakukan rutinitas paginya yaitu mengecek pesan masuk di blognya. Lagi-lagi Jongin kecewa. Pesannya belum juga dibalas oleh bubblyoh.

Dengan langkah gontai Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

Mungkin dia harus mulai melupakan rasa sukanya pada bubblyoh.

Yah, Do Kyungsoo tidak lah buruk,

Pemuda itu pandai, ramah dan memiliki wajah yang menggemaskan.

Jongin menyalakan air shower dan membiarkan air membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin berharap air itu mampu menghapus rasa sukanya pada bubblyoh. Jongin berharap setelah makan siang nanti bubblyoh akan terlupakan dari pikirannya.

—

"H-hyung, apa puddingnya enak?"

"Enak! Enak sekali!" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat. Didepannya duduk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terlihat gugup dan cemas.

"Sungguh?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sungguh! Ini sangat enak!" Jongin menyendok pudding yang ada didepannya penuh semangat.

"Ahhh, syukurlah jika puddingnya enak. Aku sepanjang pagi membuatnya khusus untuk Hyung." Kyungsoo berkata malu-malu.

"Terima kasih. Boleh aku menghabiskan semuanya? Aku belum sarapan." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar.

"Tentu saja." Senyum Kyungsoo semakin lebar. "Memangnya Hyung bangun kesiangan ya? Kok tidak sempat sarapan?"

"Eh iya. Aku tertidur didepan komputer karena…uh, belajar." Jongin menjawab tanpa mau menatap mata Kyungsoo karena ia tahu jika ia adalah pembohong yang buruk.

"Wah, pantas saja Hyung bisa selalu mendapat beasiswa. Rajin sekali belajarnya." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin penuh kekaguman. "Sebenarnya Hyung, sudah lama aku me—"

"JONGIN!"

Jongin tersentak mendengar suara kencang yang sangat ia hapal itu.

Itu adalah suara Sehun.

Seluruh pengunjung rumah makan dan pekerja disana menoleh kearah Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu masuk. Ramainya rumah makan kecil yang menjadi penggemar para mahasiswa itu menjadikan Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua pengunjung disana mengenal Sehun—tentu saja Sehun kan primadona. Bahkan pekerja disana juga mengenal Sehun.

"He-hei Jongin…" Sehun tampak malu karena tatapan seluruh restoran padanya. "Aku, ehm, aku terkejut sekali bertemu kau disini."

Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo pun terlihat bingung.

Para pengunjung bingung.

Seluruh dunia ikut bingung melihat Sehun yang tadi berteriak begitu keras seolah-olah Jongin sedang melakukan kejahatan dan Sehun disini untuk menghentikannya. Apalagi penampilan Sehun yang berantakan. Hanya mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana training.

"Huh?" Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti akan sikap Sehun hari ini. Tadi pagi ia dibentak-bentak kini menjadi ramah. Mungkin jika Sehun wanita, Jongin akan mengerti dengan mood swing Sehun.

"Kau sedang makan siang? Oh, hai Kyungsoo!" Sehun berjalan dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Se-selamat siang Sunbae." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam pada Sehun.

"Kau kenal Kyungsoo?" Jongin terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia dulu anak bimbinganku waktu ospek." Sehun kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku malah terkejut melihat kalian bersama."

"Eh, anu..uh, kami baru mulai uh, berkencan…" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Berkencan ya…" Suara Sehun tidak terdengar secerah tadi. "Kalian pasti sangat cocok satu sama lain. Membicarakan fisika, kimia dan semacamnya."

Kyungsoo hanya senyum malu-malu sementara Jongin masih berusaha mencerna sikap Sehun yang menurutnya lebih rumit dari aljabar. Dahinya mengerut dan matanya menelusuri wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Sehun membentak Jongin yang sejak awal terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Belilah sup, jangan makan yang pedas-pedas." Jongin menurunkan matanya dan berkata datar.

"Aku akan beli tteokbokki terpedas yang ada disini!" Sehun berkata ketus dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Jongin.

"Hyung mengenal Sehun Sunbae?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penasaran.

"Uh, ehm, dia temanku waktu sekolah dulu." Jongin menjawab setengah hati. Sejujurnya dia tidak begitu suka orang-orang tahu jika ia dan Sehun saling mengenal. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Jongin tidak suka di dekati para penggemar Sehun hanya agar mereka bisa tahu nomor ponsel Sehun atau alamat rumah Sehun.

Hal yang sering terjadi sejak dia SMP. Jadi sejak SMU, Jongin dan Sehun sepakat untuk saling bersikap acuh agar mereka bisa hidup tenang. Jongin tenang karena tidak dikejar pertanyaan-pertanyaan penggemar Sehun dan Sehun aman dari penggemarnya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Wah, apakah kalian dekat?"

Gosh, Jongin benci sekali dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak. Kau lihat sendirikan bagaimana dia bersikap padaku barusan." Jongin menyendok pudding didepannya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu Sehun Sunbae bisa jutek kepada seseorang. Dia terlihat selalu ramah dan baik hati."

"Menurutku dia sangat aneh."

"Menurutku Sehun Sunbae sangat keren." Kyungsoo berkata pelan. Jongin baru saja akan mendebatnya namun beruntung pesanan makan siang mereka sudah tiba. Membuat topik Sehun tersingkir.

TRING!

Jongin menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja memberikan sebuah notifikasi sebuah pesan yang masuk. Mata Jongin melebar melihat pesan tersebut. Jantungnya seolah melorot dari tulang rusuk jatuh diperutnya.

+82xxxxxxxxx

' _Jongin, ini aku bubblyoh. Apa aku masih boleh jadi kekasihmu?'_

To Be Continue

REKOOOOR

Update ff tercepet wkwkwkw

Author sadar kalo Author sering telat update

Sering lupa update

Sering males update

Jadi bangga banget bisa update cuma selang dua hari hahahaha

Makasih dukungannya ya teman-teman :")

Kirain udah ga ada yang nungguin ff Author lagi :")

Semoga chapter ini pada suka juga yaaa^^

Jangan lupa reviewwww hihi

Kritik dan saran juga sangat diharapkan

Gomawoooo^^


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Three

" _Apa kau sudah lelah?"_

"Belum."

" _Baguslah, aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu."_

"Dasar gombal. Apa kelas kimia mengajarkan teknik menggombal?"

" _Hahahaha, aku rasa jatuh cinta membuatku jadi sedikit romantis."_

"Dasar gila."

Seorang pemuda yang berbaring ditempat tidur single itu tertawa mendengar suara berat dari ponselnya. Senyuman lebar sudah beberapa jam terakhir tidak pernah menghilang dari wajahnya. Semua itu karena seseorang yang sedang mengobrol dengannya via telepon ini.

Pemuda itu berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur dan sesekali meremas bantalnya. Jika ada seseorang yang melihat tingkah konyol pemuda tersebut pasti orang tersebut langsung tahu jika si pemuda sedang kasmaran.

Ya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang populer itu.

Sehun yang cantik dan seksi itu.

Sehun yang sejak kecil sudah banyak penggemar.

Wajar saja sebenarnya pemuda seumuran Sehun ini jatuh cinta. Hanya saja cerita cinta Sehun kali ini sedikit tidak biasa. Sehun jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilnya. Well, itu masih biasa. Oke, jadi bagian ini yang membuat kisah cinta Sehun menarik.

Sehun, pemuda populer yang selalu menjadi idola semua orang memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil. Sehun adalah seorang blogger. Porn blogger lebih tepatnya. Cukup mengejutkan bukan?

Sehun yang cantik saat itu sedang merasa frustasi secara seksual. Iseng-iseng, Sehun merekam kegiatannya yang sedang beronani. Entah bagaimana Sehun merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih terangsang saat melihat hasil videonya sendiri. Ide gila terlintas dibenak Sehun waktu itu.

Bagaimana jika video ini ia unggah di internet?

Membayangkan dirinya yang sedang beronani dilihat orang lain membuat Sehun semakin kepanasan. Dan ternyata benar! Begitu videonya ia unggah dan mendapat respon banyak orang Sehun semakin ketagihan. Komentar-komentar nakal yang orang-orang tinggalkan menjadikan Sehun semakin merasa seksi.

Hingga suatu hari, sebuah komentar yang tidak biasa ditulis oleh sebuah nama yang familiar. Komentar itu memuji jari-jarinya dan memiliki username jonginkim. Sehun membuka blog si jonginkim ini dan terkejut bukan main. Kim Jongin? Kim Jongin tetangganya itu? Kim Jongin yang suka sekali pelajaran mipa itu? Kim Jongin yang dulu pernah ia sukai itu?

Ya, ya, ya. Sebuah fakta menarik bahwa Sehun dulu pernah menyukai Jongin. Dulu sekali waktu dia masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Menurut Sehun kecil, Jongin adalah sosok pria yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Mau meminjamkan PR-nya, mau memberikan bukunya kalau Sehun lupa bawa buku, mau memberikan sisa permen terakhir, selalu mengantarkan ia pulang dan yang jelas selalu melindunginya jika ada yang jahil.

Sehun dulu menganggap Jongin sebagai pahlawannya. Namun seiring ia beranjak dewasa, Sehun memahami jika Jongin tidak pernah menyukainya. Jongin melakukan itu karena Jongin menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Jongin melakukan itu karena Jongin adalah anak yang baik hati.

Sehun ingat betul bagaimana hatinya hancur ketika Jongin kecil memilih untuk mengantarkan pulang teman perempuan sekelas mereka dari pada makan es krim bersamanya. Akhirnya Sehun pun sadar jika Jongin melakukan kebaikan-kebaikan itu bukan karena menyukainya tapi karena Jongin memang baik.

Kini perasaan itu tumbuh kembali ketika ia sudah kuliah.

Harus Sehun akui, sejak ia dan Jongin dibangku kuliah, Jongin terlihat sangat tampan. Tubuh Jongin tidak kurus kerempeng seperti kebanyakan orang doyan belajar. Sehun tentu tahu dari mana Jongin mendapatkan tubuh seperti itu. Lalu potongan rambut serta pakaian yang dikenakan Jongin juga tidak menunjukkan jika ia adalah anak culun.

Mungkin itu pengaruh Baekhyun. Teman Jongin yang super cerewet. Awalnya Sehun mengira jika Baekhyun dan Jongin berpacaran namun akhirnya ia tahu jika keduanya hanya berteman baik. Sebal juga melihat Jongin yang cupu menjadi sedikit lebih keren karena itu artinya Jongin akan didekati banyak orang. Huft.

Rasa suka itu tidak benar-benar tumbuh pada awal Sehun mulai rajin berchatting ria dengan Jongin. Awalnya, Sehun malah hanya ingin mengerjai Jongin saja. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Jongin yang culun itu ternyata nonton video porno juga. Video dirinya apa lagi.

Berawal dari hanya iseng-iseng saja mengobrol dengan Jongin atas nama bubblyoh, Sehun jadi bisa mengenal Jongin lebih dekat. Jongin yang tekesan pendiam dan cuek dikehidupan nyata ternyata sangat menyenangkan diajak mengobrol. Hingga Sehun bertanya-tanya apa Jongin punya kepribadian ganda ya?

Hanya dalam dua bulan mengobrol nyaris setiap malam, Sehun langsung mengetahui jika ia menyukai Jongin. Beruntungnya ia, sebulan kemudian Jongin mengungkapkan perasaan suka juga padanya.

Seharusnya Sehun senang bukan?

Ya, memang Sehun senang. Tapi saat itu ia mulai menyadari. Tidak mungkin kan ia membuka identitas bubblyoh? Bagaimana reaksi Jongin saat mengetahui Sehun adalah bubblyoh? Pasti sangat marah dan merasa dipermainkan.

Sehun juga akan malu setengah mati karena video-video panas yang ia unggah atau ia kirim untuk Jongin. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau Jongin tahu jika ia suka exhibitionism? Begitu banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat Sehun ragu untuk membuka identitas diri bubblyoh pada Jongin.

" _Princess? Aku harus terus memanggilmu princess?"_

"Uhum." Kepala Sehun mengangguk menggemaskan. Sehun memang belum mau membuka identitas dirinya. Kalau boleh jujur, pesan yang ia kirim ke Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu adalah sebuah spontanitas.

Rasa cemburu dan kesal melihat Jongin berkencan membuat Sehun nekat melakukan hal tersebut. Sehun yang waktu itu baru saja melewati sebuah counter penjual ponsel, langsung membeli nomor baru hanya untuk menghubungi Jongin.

Dari sudut matanya ia melihat Jongin keluar dari restoran meninggalkan kencannya kurang dari tiga menit ia mengirim pesan. Sehun melonjak kegirangan dan langsung berlari riang kembali ke asramanya.

Dan disinilah dia, mengobrol dengan Jongin selama empat jam via telepon.

" _Baiklah Princess-ku."_

"Jongiiiin, jangan membuatku malu."

" _Aku senang mendengarmu merengek."_

"Jongiiiiiin." Sehun merengek lagi. Kenapa Jongin pintar sekali menggodanya? Seingatnya Jongin tidak punya banyak pengalaman dalam berkencan.

" _Ya, pacarku?"_

"Ish, apa sih." Pipi Sehun semakin memerah.

" _Senang saja akhirnya kau jadi pacarku."_

Sehun terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa kau tidak membenciku?"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Karena aku tidak mau terbuka padamu." Sehun diam, menggigit bibirnya. Heran sekali Sehun pada Jongin. Kenapa pemuda itu masih mau menunggunya bahkan setelah ia terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa memberi tahu identitas aslinya.

" _Aku yakin kau punya alasan yang cukup kuat kenapa tidak mau mengatakannya padaku."_

"Lalu, apa kau tidak uh, jijik padaku?"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Karena aku…aku…"

" _Karena kau pernah mengunggah video-video itu?"_

"Hu'um." Sehun tidak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Jongin dan jujur saja ia penasaran bagaimana pendapat Jongin akan dirinya tentang hal itu.

" _Tidak, aku tidak pernah jijik dengan hal itu."_ Sehun diam mendengar ucapan Jongin. _"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau membuat blog seperti itu?"_

Sehun memainkan boneka beruangnya.

"Karena…karena…." Sehun malu jika harus menjawab jujur masalah itu.

" _Kalau tidak dijawab tidak apa-apa, itu pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi."_

"Karena aku merasa seksi saat orang lain melihatku beronani." Sehun menjawab cepat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia takut jika setelah ini Jongin akan menganggapnya orang aneh kemudian meninggalkannya.

" _Ah, begitu."_

Hanya itu?

Sehun menunggu komentar Jongin selanjutnya.

"Kau tidak merasa jijik akan hal itu?"

" _Kenapa aku harus merasa seperti itu? Itu adalah selera seksmu."_ Suara Jongin terdengar biasa saja. _"Kau mau tahu apa fetish-ku?"_

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin. Sahabatnya itu ternyata tidak selugu wajahnya.

" _Aku suka melihat pasanganku diikat dan tidak berdaya dibawahku."_ Sehun tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar pengakuan Jongin hingga terbatuk-batuk. Rasanya seperti ia baru saja disiram air dingin karena terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Jongin? Seorang Kim Jongin?

" _Princess, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Jongin terdengar khawatir.

"Uhuk! Iya—uhuk uhuk—aku baik-baik saja." Sehun menelan segelas besar air putih dan akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali. "A-apa kau suka BDSM?"

" _Well, uh, sedikit."_ Kini Jongin yang terdengar gugup.

"Aku…tidak tahu." Air dingin imajiner yang tadi menyiram Sehun rasanya kembali membasahi tubuhnya. Oh astaga, Kim Jongin, temanku yang jenius dan pendiam. Jadi kau seorang masochist?

" _Apa kau…jijik?"_

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" Sehun menjawab cepat. Memang, Sehun sama sekali tidak jijik. Hanya terkejut. Sehun sebagai anak yang juga sering bergaul dengan dunia malam sedikit banyak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu. Mulai dari seks bebas, alkohol dan juga narkoba. Biarpun dia tidak benar-benar berkecimpung dalam dunia seperti itu, Tao yang merupakan sahabatnya juga seorang masochist dan peminum handal.

"Hanya terkejut." Lanjut Sehun.

" _Fiuh, untunglah."_ Jongin terdengar lega diseberang sana. Sehun tidak bisa berkata apapun karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh keterkejutan. Otaknya langsung membayangkan bagaimana Jongin saat bercinta.

Sosok pintar nan pendiam yang selama ini ia kenal berubah menjadi seorang monster yang diselimuti gairah panas. Pemuda itu berubah menjadi bak serigala yang mampu membuatnya luluh dan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya.

Jongin yang telanjang dada…

Jongin yang menyeringai lebar sementara ia berbaring tidak berdaya diatas kasur…

Jongin yang menciumnya kasar…

Oh tidak, pikiran Jongin berlarian terlalu jauh.

" _Princess…? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Huh? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehunt tersentak dari lamunan kotornya.

" _Suaramu…suaramu…"_

"Suaraku?"

" _Suaramu menjadi serak dan…dan…tunggu, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal?"_

Sehun rasanya seperti dibakar mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Malu sekali. Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu? Apa dia juga bisa membaca pikiran manusia? Ah, tidak mungkin. Kalau Jongin bisa membaca pikiran pasti dia sudah tau identitasnya.

" _Princess?"_

"Y-ya?"

" _Apa kau membayangkan aku mengikatmu diranjang?"_

Sehun menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan sekujur tubuhnya memanas. Memang hanya perasaannya atau suara Jongin juga terdengar lebih serak dari biasanya.

" _Princess, jawab aku."_

"I-iya." Sehun menjawab dengan suara pelan.

" _Good, karena Daddy juga membayangkanmu terikat ditempat tidur Daddy."_ Jongin berkata dengan suara beratnya. _"Telanjang."_ Lanjut Jongin.

Seluruh tubuh Jongin rasanya tersulut api. Daddy? Oh Tuhan. Jongin sebagai daddy-nya? Yes! Yes! Yes! He wants daddy like him! Suara Jongin yang serak membuat Sehun bisa membayangkan betapa panasnya Jongin diseberang sana.

" _Princess, coba katakan pada Daddy apa yang kau bayangkan tadi?"_

Sehun menggigit bibirnya malu. Astaga, Jongin benar-benar tahu cara membuat dirinya kepanasan. Hanya dengan kata-kata Jongin mampu membuat Sehun terbakar gairah. Sehun jadi ragu apakah selama ini Jongin lebih banyak mengurung diri dikamar itu untuk belajar atau kegiatan lainnya.

"A-aku…" Sehun berkata terbata. "Aku, aku membayangkan Da-daddy…" Lidah Sehun terasa tergelitik memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan 'daddy'. Rasanya aneh namun ia menyukainya.

" _Ya?"_

"Aku berbaring dikasurku lalu…lalu Daddy mengikat tangan dan kakiku…" Sehun bisa mendengar nafas Jongin semakin berat. "Daddy menatapku seolah siap menerkamku."

" _Lalu?"_

"Aku…aku…Daddy…" Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya. Dia terlalu malu untuk menceritakan secara gamblang bagaimana ia membayangkan Jongin menghabisinya ditempat tidur.

" _Katakan Princess."_

"Daddy memanjakanku d-dan…Daddy membuatku merasa sangat nikmat."

" _Bagaimana Daddy membuatmu merasa nikmat?"_

"Daddy bermain dengan…dengan…"

" _Dengan lubangmu?"_

Sehun tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun alih-alih suara setengah rengekan setengah desahan terdengar. Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin terkekeh. Sial, sejak kapan kekeh Jongin terdengar begitu seksi?

" _Apa yang kau pakai Princess?"_ Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Kaos dan celana pendek."

" _Boleh Daddy lepas?"_

"Bo-boleh Daddy." Sehun berkata gugup sambil perlahan melepas celana pendeknya terlebih dahulu. Jangan dipikir hanya karena Sehun adalah anak populer maka ia pernah bercumbu dengan banyak orang. Bahkan jika Sehun boleh jujur ciuman pertamanya baru dulu kelas dua SMU. Selain berciuman Sehun tidak pernah terlibat kegiatan seksual yang terlalu jauh. Paling hanya pelukan atau ciuman-ciuman panas, tidak lebih.

"Aku sudah tidak pakai celana Daddy." Sehun menatap kaki jenjangnya yang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa. Kaos kebesarannya belum ia lepas karena sejujurnya ia lebih merasa seksi seperti ini.

" _Kaosnya?"_

"Aku malu.." Sehun berkata seolah Jongin berada didepannya.

"Lepas Princess, biar Daddy bisa melihat kesempurnaan tubuhmu." Sehun dengan perlahan melepas kaos ditubuhnya, meninggalkan ia dalam keadaan telanjang sempurna.

"Su-sudah Daddy.."

"Good boy." Sehun menelan ludahnya mendengar bagaimana Jongin memanggilnya barusan. Good boy. Sial, sial, sial. Sehun semakin terbakar karena panggilan tersebut. "Apa milik Princess sudah keras?"

Sehun sebenarnya malu mengakui hal ini. Hanya karena dirty talk yang mereka lakukan, penisnya sudah sangat keras. Bahkan ujungnya nampak sudah basah. Menunjukkan betapa besar gairah yang ia rasakan. Yah, maklum saja selama ini mereka hanya sexting, belum pernah memperdengarkan suara masing-masih. Ternyata, mendengar suara berat Jongin berbicara kotor padanya membuat Sehun kecil sangat bersemangat.

"Sudah Daddy…" Sehun meremas seprai kasurnya, malu.

"Princess suka mendengarkan kata-kata kotor Daddy?"

"Humm, iya.." Pipi Sehun semakin memanas.

"Good boy, Daddy senang kau menjawab semuanya dengan jujur." Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Sel-sel tubuh Sehun rasanya seperti dialiri listrik ketika panggilan itu disebut. "Sekarang dengarkan Daddy…"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Bayangkan tangan Daddy…."

—

"Kau gila?!"

"Baek, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua itu." Telinga Sehun menangkap suara Jongin dari balik rak buku diperpustakaan kampus. "Aku tidak bisa terus mengencani Kyungsoo, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang adik."

"Apa ini karena si psikopat bubblyoh itu?" Tubuh Sehun menegang mendengar kata bubblyoh keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, teman dekat Jongin.

"Jadi benar itu karena dia?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu sampai kau bisa tergila-gila padanya?"

"Baek, semalam aku dan mengobrol—"

"Kau mengobrol dengannya setiap malam Jo—"

"Via telepon."

"Okay, aku mendengarkan." Sehun semakin tegang mendengar pembicaraan antara Jongin dan temannya. Sebenarnya mencuri dengar pembicaraan seseorang bukanlah gayanya sama sekali. Termasuk menyembunyikan identitasnya pada orang yang ia sukai atau seperti siang ini, berkunjung ke perpustakaan kampus.

Semua itu hanya karena Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin yang waktu kecil sering menangis jika komiknya ia rebut. Kim Jongin yang hobi sekali mengomelinya sejak mereka balita karena kebiasaan buruknya. Kim Jongin yang dulu sering sekali mengerjakan PR-nya.

"Jadi, dia mengatakan padaku jika dia menerima perasaanku dan aku rasa sekarang aku sudah punya kekasih Baek." Pipi Sehun memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin pada Baekhyun. Jadi sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih?

"Apa dia memberi tahu namanya?"

"Uh…"

"Sudah aku duga." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sehun menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Kau masih ingat apa kataku tentang sebuah hubungan?"

Sehun menunggu kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Kepercayaan." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu Jong, apa dia benar-benar menyukaimu? Jika iya kenapa dia sama sekali tidak percaya padamu?"

"Mungkin—"

"Jangan konyol Jong, apapun kemungkinannya dia tidak percaya padamu. Titik." Sehun rasanya ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan meneriaki Baekhyun karena sudah berkata buruk tentang bubblyoh. Tapi dia tidak bisa.

Selain itu apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar.

Walaupun ketidakpercayaan bukan alasan kenapa dia tidak membuka identitasnya pada Jongin. Sehun hanya takut jika Jongin membencinya. Sehun takut jika Jongin berpikir ia hanya mempermainkan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, aku pusing Baek." Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

"Minta maaf pada Kyungsoo dan katakan padanya kau ingin mengulang semua dari awal. Katakan hari ini juga, dia selesai kelas nanti jam empat sore." Sehun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Jongin tidak boleh menemui Kyungsoo!

Sehun berusaha memutar otaknya mencari cara agar bisa mencegah Jongin menemui Kyungsoo. Jam empat masih tiga jam lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Jongin tidak menemui Kyungsoo?

Sehun melihat Jongin yang meletakkan buku dirak dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan. Rasa cemas semakin menggerogoti seluruh sel tubuh Sehun. Otaknya masih belum juga menemukan ide untuk mencegah Jongin pergi.

"Jongin!" Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi ia hanya bergerak mengikuti instingnya saja.

"Se-sehun?" Sehun tidak peduli dengan desisan kesal para penghuni perpustakaan dan mendekati Jongin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Uh, uh, me-mencari buku…" Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja. Tujuan utama Sehun ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Jongin. Rencananya sih Sehun ingin bicara serius dengan Jongin mengenai bubblyoh tapi begitu mendengar pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin, Sehun jadi sedikit ragu.

Selama ini Baekhyun ternyata berusaha menjauhkan Jongin dari bubblyoh—dan menurut Sehun itu tidak salah-salah amat walaupun ia kesal dengan fakta tersebut—lalu Jongin tampaknya juga sedikit ragu dengan bubblyoh.

Sehun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Andaikan sejak awal dia berkata jika bubblyoh adalah Oh Sehun…mungkin dia tidak akan segundah ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir tetap memalukan mengakui pada Jongin jika dia adalah seorang porn blogger.

"Oh begitu." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau sudah makan?" Sehun memasang senyumnya yang paling ceria.

"A-aku akan ke…ke…ke kantin gedung C. Dan makan disana." Jongin menjawab pelan, tidak mau memandang mata Sehun.

"Gedung C? Kenapa jauh sekali makan disana?" Dada Sehun semakin bergemuruh. Gedung C adalah gedung perkuliahan untuk jurusan yang diambil Kyungsoo belajar.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan disana nanti jadi aku kesana…" Jongin masih tidak mau memandang Sehun.

"Makan siang bersamaku saja yaaaaa." Sehun dengan manja memeluk lengan Jongin. "Aku lapar dan tidak ada teman makan siang."

Jongin tampak tidak nyaman dengan sikap manja Sehun.

"Ta-tao? Bukankah kau selalu bersamanya?" Jongin melepaskan lengannya dari Sehun.

"Dia ada kencan." Sehun menjawab cepat dan menarik Jongin keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Lalu teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Mereka sibuk." Sehun tahu jika Jongin bukan orang yang mudah dibodohi. Selama ini dirinya memang selalu dikelilingi banyak orang. Teman Sehun itu banyak sekali jadi berkata dia tidak ada teman makan siang memang sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Sehun tentu tidak menunggu jawaban dari Jongin. Dengan semangat Sehun menarik Jongin menuju depan kampus mereka yang memang banyak sekali penjual makanan.

"Jong, kau ingin makan apa?" Sehun bertanya masih sambil memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Eh, apa saja." Jongin terlihat sangat kikuk dengan tingkah Sehun yang seperti ini. Terakhir kali mereka bergandengan seperti ini kira-kira sepuluh tahun lalu ketika mereka masih sekolah dasar.

"Pizza?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah cerah.

"Te-tentu saja." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Se-sehun, tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Jongin menambahkan sambil melepas tangan Sehun dilengannya.

"Oh, maaf." Sehun sedikit terluka karena sikap Jongin sebenarnya. Belum ada orang yang menolak ia gandeng, bahkan Tao pun suka jika ia bermanja-manja.

"Aku…ehem, aku tidak ingin ada yang salah paham." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Salah paham?" Sehun sedikit bingung.

"Penggemarmu akan mengira kita ada sesuatu." Jongin berkata pelan.

"Ah, kalau hanya itu sih tidak masalah!" Sehun baru saja akan memeluk lengan Jongin lagi namun pemuda berkulit eksotis itu segera menjauh dari Sehun seolah Sehun dipenuhi bakteri menular.

"Aku sudah punya pacar!" Jongin berkata keras dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti. Beberapa orang terkejut dengan tingkah Jongin. Siapa yang tidak? Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba berteriak panik sambil mengatakan dia sudah punya pacar?

Sehun menatap Jongin terkejut.

"Aku merasa bersalah jika kau menggandengku sementara aku punya pacar." Jongin menjelaskan dengan wajah gugup. Sehun sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak karena wajah Jongin yang sangat menggemaskan namun ia lebih tersentuh oleh sikap Jongin yang sangat menghargai bubblyoh padahal Jongin sama sekali tidak benar-benar mengenalnya.

Sehun jadi semakin terpesona oleh sahabatnya itu.

 _Andaikan Jongin tahu jika aku adalah bubblyoh apakah Jongin mau menggandengku ya?_

"Ba-baik." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak…aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya pacar."

"Ti-tidak apa." Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

—

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak banyak pertanyaan."

"Huh? Tentang?" Sehun mengerjap bingung dengan ucapan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Dulu, waktu kau tahu aku punya pacar kau menanyaiku paling tidak seratus pertanyaan." Jongin berkata. "Sekarang kau bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya."

"Uh, uh…" Sehun sedikit gelagapan dengan ucapan Jongin. "Bu-bukankah pacarmu Kyungsoo?"

"Kami baru berkencan dua—eh sekali." Jongin berkata seraya menuangkan saus tomat pada piringnya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya senang. Jongin sama sekali tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai seorang kekasih!

"Oh, lalu siapa kekasihmu?"

"Ehm, seseorang yang tidak kau kenal." Jongin menjawab dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak kenal?" Sehun berkata tanpa mau menatap Jongin, dia takut jika Jongin menangkap sandiwara yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya di internet." Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jangan tertawa."

"Aku tidak tertawa." Sehun berkata cepat. "Ceritakan sedikit tentang pacarmu."

Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia berkata begitu. Tapi dia ingin sekali tahu bagaimana pendapat Jongin tentang bubblyoh. Perut Sehun mendadak terasa bergejolak karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia…" Sehun melihat sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah Jongin. Senyum yang sangat tampan dan memikat. "Dia sangat menggemaskan."

Mata Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Jongin yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya saat membicarakan bubblyoh. Matanya berbinar-binar, senyum yang selalu merekah dan juga pipi sahabatnya itu bersemburat merah muda.

"Aku sangat nyaman bicara dengannya, dia kadang bisa dewasa lalu kekanakan. Dia bisa membuatku tertawa. Menurutku dia bukan orang yang terlalu cerdas tapi itu malah membuatku ingin melindunginya."

"Tidak terlalu cerdas?" Sehun tidak tahu harus merasa apa mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ada sedikit rasa kesal disebut sebagai 'bukan orang yang terlalu cerdas' tapi ada juga buncahan bahagia mendengar sisa ucapan Jongin yang lain.

"Hm, dia sering menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban yang sangat sederhana. Dia sangat lugu dan ceroboh." Jongin menambahkan.

"Lu-lugu?" Sehun menelan pizza-nya dengan susah payah. Seingat Sehun, bubblyoh sama sekali tidak lugu. Bahkan baru saja semalama ia—sebagai bubblyoh—melakukan phone sex dengan Jongin.

 _Shit, jangan ingat! Jangan ingat!_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melempar jauh-jauh ingatan akan kejadian panas semalam. Ketika ia membayangkan tangan-tangan besar Jongin menggerayangi tubuhnya, ketika kejantanan pemuda didepannya itu menumbuk bagian terdalam tubuhnya…

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya, aku baik." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraih milkshake cokelat didepannya kemudian meminum minuman itu dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin tampak cemas. "Wajahmu merah sekali."

"Tidak apa! Sungguh!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Jongin. Ia takut jika pikirannya akan semakin memanas jika melihat bibir Jongin atau lengan kokoh Jongin atau bahu lebar Jongin. Semua yang ada di diri Jongin itu berbahaya untuk Sehun, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Apa karena hawa musim panas?" Jongin masih menatap Sehun dengan sorot mata dipenuhi kecemasan. "Setelah ini makan es krim bagaimana? Siapa tahu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dia menerima ajakan Jongin. Dia jadi tidak usah memutar otak bagaimana menahan Jongin sampai beberapa jam ke depan agar pemuda itu tidak bertemu Kyungsoo.

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun dan Jongin sudah berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan Seoul yang ramai oleh muda-mudi hingga turis manca negara. Sehun dengan wajah cerah menggenggam es krim rasa strawberry sementara Jongin memilih rasa vanilla.

"Jong! Lihat itu lucu sekali!" Sehun menarik Jongin mendekati sebuah pet shop yang berisikan anjing-anjing lucu dalam rumah-rumahan yang sama lucunya. Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti bocah melihat toko mainan. Sehun dan Jongin memang lemah oleh hewan-hewan menggemaskan. Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk masuk pet shop tersebut dan bermain sejenak dengan anjing-anjing lucu disana.

Sore itu, Jongin dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan gelak tawa serta kegiatan jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan. Pet shop, toko aksesoris hingga toko pakaian bekas keduanya datangi. Hingga yang terakhir adalah arena game centre yang ramai.

"Kalau aku memenangkan ini kau belikan aku makan malam!" Sehun berkata penuh percaya diri pada Jongin yang berdiri berseberangan diujung meja.

"Fine!" Jongin menerima tantangan Sehun sambil tertawa.

Permainan table hockey pun segera dimulai.

"JONGIN SEKALI LAGI!" Dalam waktu singkat Sehun segera kalah telak oleh Jongin. Pemuda cantik ini cemberut dan memohon pada Jongin untuk mengulang permainan.

"Kalau aku menang lagi belikan aku es krim juga, bagaimana?" Jongin tertawa melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah karena berkeringat.

"Fine." Sehun terlihat sejenak berpikir lalu menerima syarat Jongin.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Sehun dengan bibir cemberut berjalan menuju sebuah kedai es krim disamping game centre. Jongin memenangkan permainan table game tentu saja yang berarti Sehun harus membelikan Jongin makan malam serta es krim.

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi kenapa kau menang terus?" Sehun menatap Jongin kesal.

"Karena aku Kim Jongin." Jawab Jongin sambil tertawa.

"YA!" Sehun memukul lengan Jongin sebal. "Lihat saja besok-besok aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam permainan lain. Bagaimana kalau basket? Atau tembak menembak?"

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku dalam dua permainan itu?" Sehun semakin kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam permainan monopoli!"

"Monopoli?" Jongin tertarik mendengarnya.

"Kalau aku mengalahkanmu dalam satu jam permainan monopoli kau harus melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan. Deal?"

"Boleh juga." Jongin menerima tantangan Sehun sekali lagi. Dan Sehun pun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Bermain monopoli bersama Jongin artinya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda itu. Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau es krim apa?" Sehun memandang deretan es krim warna-warni yang menggugah selera. Sehun menelan ludahnya melihat semua es krim-es krim itu.

"Tolong es krim cokelat satu dan vanilla satu." Jongin berkata pada seorang pelayan.

"Kau beli dua?!" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Jongin tidak menjawab dan berjalan ke counter tempat kasir berada.

"Ya! Kau curang sekali kenapa beli dua!" Sehun menahan lengan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya tapi…tapi…kenapa Jongin mengeluarkan dompetnya?

"Berapa semuanya?" Jongin mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan memberikan benda tersebut pada petugas kasir. Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin malah membayar dua es krim tersebut.

"Ini untukmu." Jongin menyodorkan sebuah cone dengan es krim rasa strawberry.

"Aku.."

"Cepat! Keburu meleleh." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung namun tangannya menerima es krim pemberian Jongin.

"Kenapa malah kau membelikan es krim untukku?" Sehun bertanya bingung pada Jongin yang terlihat santai memakan es krim cokelatnya.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jongin memandang Sehun. "Berikan saja sini padaku."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?" Sehun langsung menjauhkan es krimnya dari jangkauan Jongin. Sehun memakan es krimnya dan sesekali melirik Jongin.

Kenapa petang ini Jongin terlihat lebih keren dari biasanya? Kenapa ia merasa saat ini mereka sedang berkencan? Kenapa melihat Jongin berjalan disampingnya membuat ia berdebar?

Sehun tahu ia menyukai Jongin, tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Jongin ia semakin menyadari jika rasa suka tidak cukup mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan pada Jongin.

Jongin itu seorang kakak, seorang ibu pengganti, seorang pelindung, seorang penolong. Sehun akui jika hubungan keduanya bukanlah seperti sahabat tapi mereka memiliki ikatan yang berbeda. Biarpun tidak sering mengobrol atau menghabiskan waktu bersama, ia dan Jongin merasa sangat nyaman satu sama lain.

Sehun jadi berpikir, apa Jongin merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang sedang ia rasakan? Apakah Jongin juga berdebar setiap kali melihat dirinya tertawa? Apakah Jongin ingin menggandeng tangannya?

"Sehun! Ada claw machine!" Jongin berseru keras, membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat jago main ini?"

Sehun mendengus tidak percaya.

"Akan aku buktikan!" Jongin merogoh kantong celananya, mencari uang koin.

"Yang mana saja." Sehun berdiri disamping Jongin yang sudah mulai menggerakkan tuas mesin tersebut. Mata Sehun mengikuti gerak penjepit mesin yang mulai bergerak turun menuju sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat.

Sehun tidak percaya. Penjepit tersebut meraih kepala si beruang dan mengangkatnya menuju lubang tempat mengambil hadiah.

"See?!" Jongin mengambil boneka beruang yang berhasil ia menangkan dan menggoyangkannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Woah, kau berhasil dalam sekali coba." Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Apa sih yang tidak kau bisa.." Sehun berkata dengan bibir cemberut. Sehun bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Jongin jadi serba bisa begini? Sepertinya dulu mereka masih sama-sama kesulitan mengikat tali sepatu…

"Aku?" Jongin memandang boneka beruang ditangannya sementara bibirnya mulai memakan es krim yang tadi sempat ia lupakan. "Aku tidak bisa berteman,"

"Huh?" Sehun memandang wajah Jongin yang mendadak terlihat serius.

"Aku sulit bergaul." Jongin berkata dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. "Kau lihat sendiri berapa banyak temanku sejak kecil." Jongin berkata sambil berjalan pelan kembali ke area pejalan kaki.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil mendengarkan ucapan pemuda tersebut.

"Sulit berteman membuatku sulit menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang ku sukai." Jongin terus berkata sambil memandang boneka beruang ditangannya. Sehun memakan es krimnya dalam diam.

"Aku ingin sekali memberikan kekasihku boneka dari suatu permainan yang aku menangkan." Jongin berkata pelan. "Makanya aku sangat ahli bermain claw machine, karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah seperti ini pada kekasihku."

Sehun menggigit bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Kira-kira siapa yang Jongin pikirkan ketika bicara seperti ini? Apakah bubblyoh? Atau Kyungsoo? Walaupun Sehun berharap Jongin akan memberikan boneka itu padanya.

"Ehm, kau bisa memberikan boneka itu pada kekasihmu." Sehun berkata setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan dalam kesunyian.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Jongin berkata dengan suara sedih. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, rasa bersalah menyeruak didalam dadanya.

"Sehun, sebenarnya aku…" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan wajah gugup. Jantung Sehun berdebar semakin cepat melihat wajah Jongin.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai orang lain selain kekasihku." Jongin menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Apa?!" Sehun langsung menjerit.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu." Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan?!" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot mata super galaknya. "Kau menyukai orang lain selain pacarmu dan aku tidak boleh berlebihan?!" Sehun ingin rasanya mencincang Jongin mendengar pengakuan pemuda tersebut. Jongin menyukai orang lain selain bubblyoh?!

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai? Apa aku mengenalnya? Apa dia teman sekampus kita? Atau teman SMU? SMP?" Sehun segera menyerbu Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Hah, aku menyesal mengatakannya padamu." Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

To Be Continue

Yeay akhirnya update!

4,5k lhooooo

Btw, maap ya anuanunya dipotong hahaha

Belakangan engga ada mood bikin yang rated M :(

Jadi diutamain alur dulu aja yaaa

Gimana chapter ini?

Apa kurang memuaskan?

Tolong kritik dan sarannya yaaa^^

Sama reviewnya juga jangan lupaaaa

Gomawoooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Four

" _Ini untukmu."_

" _Untukku?"_

" _Hm."_

" _Te-terima kasih." Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak karena senyuman pemuda didepannya saat ia memberikan boneka beruang yang sedari tadi ia bawa._

" _Terima kasih sudah membelikanku eskrim, makan siang dan juga makan malam hari ini." Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari pemuda tersebut. "Lain kali aku akan membelikanmu banyak makanan."_

" _Uh, tentu. Aku akan minta dibelikan daging kualitas nomor satu." Jongin berkata sambil tertawa untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya melihat wajah cemberut si pemuda cantik. Bibir merah muda pemuda itu membuat naga diperut Jongin menggeram._

" _Baiklah, sampai ketem—"_

" _Sehun, apa minggu depan kau akan pulang? Kalau kau pulang kita mungkin...uh, mungkin bisa pergi bersama karena aku akan pulang." Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terdengar gagap dan ragu._

" _Uh itu..."_

" _Kalau kau tetap di Seoul selama liburan tak apa. Aku hanya...hanya...kau tahu. SIapa tahu kau pulang jadi aku bisa me...me..."_

" _Aku akan pulang minggu depan." Jongin merasa kelegaan luar biasa mendengar jawaban Sehun, pemuda yang sedari tadi membuat perutnya bergolak tidak karuan._

" _Oke. Minggu depan. Pulang." Jongin gugup setengah mati dan ia sangat ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena hal itu._

" _Selamat malam Jongin."_

" _Selamat malam Sehun."_

Pembicaraan didepan pintu kamar Sehun itu terus berputar dikepala Kim Jongin, mahasiswa culun yang sejak pagi hari tidak juga turun dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Bibirnya sesekali membentuk senyuman namun setelah itu ia akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat, seolah ingin membuat memori dikepalanya rontok.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan Sehun...jangan Sehun..." Bibir itu kembali bergumam hal-hal tidak jelas. Jongin jelas sedang tidak begitu waras pagi ini. Biasanya pukul sekian Jongin sudah duduk didepan komputernya, entah belajar atau berchatting ria dengan pujaan hatinya dari dunia maya.

Jongin terus memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tahu sebentar lagi mungkin Baekhyun akan menggedor kamarnya dan bertanya tentang Kyungsoo, teman kencannya yang dikenalkan oleh Baekhyun.

Semalam Jongin sangat sadar ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf karena sikapnya yang kurang sopan sudah pergi begitu saja ditengah-tengah kencan mereka. Ya, Jongin sangat sadar ketika ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun dari pada meminta maaf pada seseorang yang memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Jongin sudah merasa cukup gila karena ia memilih Sehun dibanding Kyungsoo. Kegilaan itu tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Sejak semalam, Jongin menghiraukan semua pesan masuk dari kekasihnya, bubblyoh. Seorang blogger yang belum pernah ia temui bahkan tidak ia ketahui nama aslinya.

Jongin sudah tergila-gila pada bubblyoh selama berbulan-bulan dan akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun entah mengapa kepalanya malah dipenuhi oleh sosok lain. Sosok yang seharusnya tidak boleh singgah dikepalanya bahkan untuk sedetikpun.

Orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Pemuda populer yang kebetulan adalah teman masa kecilnya.

Entah sejak kapan Sehun mulai menginvasi isi kepalanya. Dan ini tidak benar. Jongin harus segera mengenyahkan pemuda itu agar hidupnya kembali normal. Sehun jelas seorang pemuda yang akan mengencani seorang pria tampan yang atletis seperti anak-anak tim basket kampus mereka. Atau para anggota band kampus yang terkenal gaul dan keren.

Bukan mahasiswa pecinta matematika seperti dirinya.

Lagi pula ia sudah mengenal Sehun sejak kecil. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Sehun itu. Bagaimana cerewet dan berisiknya Sehun, sikap manjanya Sehun yang sering kelewatan, sifat moody Sehun yang membuat ia sering terkena imbas. Termasuk mimpi-mimpi Sehun yang ingin menjadi seorang model dan tinggal di kota besar seperti New York.

Jurang diantara mereka begitu jauh. Jongin yang suka ketenangan dan Sehun yang selalu hidup dibawah lampu sorot. Jongin yang ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya membangun rumah tangga dikota kecil tempat ia dilahirkan dan Sehun yang ingin memiliki sebuah apartemen mewah dijantung kota New York.

Jongin merasa dirinya begitu konyol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin?!" Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri dan berusaha keras menghapus bayangan wajah Sehun dari kepalanya. Sayangnya bukan semakin lupa, Jongin malah semakin jelas mengingat bagaimana manis dan cantiknya pemuda tersebut.

Apalagi kemarin ia menghabiskan siang hingga malam bersama. Jongin tidak bisa menghapus wajah cantik Sehun ketika tertawa lepas, atau wajah riang Sehun ketika ia membelikan pemuda itu es krim atau wajah kesal Sehun karena ia mengalahkannya saat bermain table hockey.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Jongin ingin sekali membuka kepalanya kemudian mengeluarkan isi otaknya dan menghapus bayangan wajah Sehun dari sana.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kim Jongin, aku butuh penjelasan."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang mendengar suara familiar dibalik pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas Jongin bangkit lalu membukakan pintu kamar untuk menyambut Baekhyun, teman baiknya.

"Penjelasan."

"Aku kemarin sibuk sehingga belum menemui Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf." Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat sudah segar dan rapi. "Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo hari ini."

Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun namun matanya terus menatap wajah mengantuk Jongin, seolah mencari sesuatu dalam wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Sibuk? Dengan Sehun?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Jongin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dari mahasiswa baru jurusan Politik yang mendengar cerita itu ketika dia sedang dikamar mandi." Baekhyun menatap Jongin tajam. "Lalu ia mendengar ini lagi dari seorang mahasiswa Matematika yang sedang menunggu dosen."

"What?" Jongin semakin terkejut. "Dari mana mereka tahu?"

"Jongin, kau bersama Oh Sehun." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Semua orang membicarakanmu dan Sehun!"

"Kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan!" Baekhyun mulai frustasi. "Oh Sehun! He's Oh fucking Sehun! Tentu saja semua orang ingin tahu dengan siapa Sehun berkencan semalam."

"Tapi...tapi...aku tidak berkencan dengan Sehun..." Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan.

"Kau makan pizza lalu beli es krim lalu ke pet shop, toko pakaian dan arcade games lalu makan malam." Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Itu bukan kencan?"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Sehun!" Jongin bersikukuh.

"Oke, kau tidak berkencan dengan Sehun." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun semalam?"

"Kami hanya pergi makan siang lalu jalan-jalan dan makan malam." Jongin berusaha menjelaskan. "Kami adalah teman sekolah dulu, apa salahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama?"

"Sampai melupakan janjimu menemui Kyungsoo?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya Kyungsoo? Dia sangat menyukaimu bahkan sejak dulu." Baekhyun berkata berapi-api.

"Sejak dulu?" Jongin lagi-lagi terkejut. Baekhyun memang selalu bisa membuat Jongin terkejut dengan segala berita dan cerita. Salahkan Baekhyun yang seorang biang gosip dan bisa menggali berita terkini dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membahas Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menunjuk kursi belajar Jongin, menyuruh pemuda tampan itu duduk disana. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, biasanya jika begini Baekhyun akan memulai ceramah panjangnya.

"Baek, aku bukannya tidak menghargai usahamu mencarikan aku seorang keka—" Jongin berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak melanjutkan kencanmu dengan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak bisa memaksakannya." Baekhyun berkata pelan dan Jongin semakin terkejut. "Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan dengan jujur bagaimana kemarin kau bisa pergi dengan Sehun. Aku pikir kau tidak begitu dekatnya?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak.

Haruskah ia mengatakannya dengan jujur? Mulai dari fakta jika mereka bertetangga dan keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya akan Sehun.

"Jadi..."

—

"Hai Jongin!"

"Ha-hai Sehun." Jongin terlonjak dari tempat duduknya melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Jongin menoleh gugup ke sekelilingnya. Sesuai dugaan, berpasang-pasang mata para mahasiswa yang sedang makan siang di kafetaria kampus memandanginya dan Sehun.

"Apa kau ada acara sore ini?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Uh, uh...ya, aku harus bertemu dengan temanku untuk membahas tugas sebelum liburan.." Jongin menjawab masih dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Sayang sekali." Bibir merah muda Sehun membentuk lengkungan kebawah. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu membeli oleh-oleh untuk ibu dan Bibi Kim."

"Ah itu..." Jongin semakin gugup. Pasalnya ia bisa melihat segerombol pemain basket berjalan mendekati mejanya. "Aku, uh, bagaimana jika...jika..."

"Hai cantik." Seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan menyapa Sehun yang masih berdiri disisi mejanya. Jongin tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu tapi ia cukup yakin jika ia adalah salah satu jajaran pria terpanas dikampusnya.

"Cut it out." Sehun memutar bola matanya lelah. "Aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta musim panasmu."

"Aw, sayang sekali." Pemuda itu berpura-pura sedih. "Apa kau terlalu sibuk berkencan dengan profesor ini?" Jongin tahu ia adalah profesor yang dimaksud.

"Kau tahu kau saat menyebalkan?" Sehun menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajam.

"A-aku bukan pacar Sehun." Jongin angkat bicara, dia tidak mau semua orang salah pengertian. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah berkencan dengan Sehun atau berusaha mengencani Sehun." Jongin berkata cepat.

"Good." Si pemuda anggota klub basket itu terkekeh senang. "Kau memang pintar, prof."

Dan seluruh tim basket tertawa.

"Kris, please." Sehun menatap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kris.

"Fine, sampai bertemu nanti malam babe." Kris berjalan menjauh dari meja Jongin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun. Jongin tahu jika pemuda sepertinya berurusan dengan orang seperti Kris sudah dipastikan ia akan kalah. Apalagi jika menyangkut Sehun...

"Sehun, ma-maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu membeli oleh-oleh untuk ibuku dan Bibi Oh." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa nampan makan siangnya. "Kau bisa mengirimkan barang apa yang ingin kau beli, aku akan membelikannya besok."

"Jongin.." Baru saja Sehun akan berkata-kata namun Jongin memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kafetaria yang ramai itu. Jongin sudah cukup merasa malu karena ia sama sekali tidak terlihat keren didepan Sehun. Jongin tidak mau jika ia mulai gugup dan cegukan lalu ditertawai seluruh pengunjung kafetaria.

"Jongin!" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dilorong gedung kampus yang tidak begitu ramai.

"A-ada apa?" Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun yang mengikutinya keluar kafetaria.

"Apa aku kurang menarik untukmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa aku tidak cukup menarik dimatamu? Aku tidak menggemaskan seperti Kyungsoo? Aku tidak pintar seperti dia? Tidak jago masak, tidak lemah lembut, tidak mengerti matematika. Iya, begitu?"

Jongin sama sekali tidak memahami kenapa Sehun bertingkah seperti ini. Dan apa pula itu rentetan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun? Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti satu katapun yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Sehun aku tidak mengerti..."

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti." Suara Sehun semakin bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sehun jangan menangis." Meskipun Jongin tidak begitu mengerti alasan kenapa Sehun menangis tapi ia benci melihat mata cantik Sehun yang biasanya berbinar-binar kini basah oleh air mata.

"Jangan menangis?!" Sehun menaikkan suaranya, beruntung lorong dimana mereka berada kini benar-benar sepi. "Seharusnya kau bisa...kau bisa..."

Jongin menatap Sehun yang bingung dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Kau bisa membantuku untuk menolak ajakan Kris!" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Kau bisa bilang jika kita sudah ada acara untuk musim panas ini! Aku sudah lelah dikejar kesana kemari oleh Kris, kau tahu?!"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Mana ia tahu jika Kris mengejar Sehun. Jongin saja baru tahu pemuda tadi bernama Kris.

"Kau menyebalkan dasar tukang selingkuh!" Sehun sekali lagi menghentakkan kakinya.

"Tu-tukang selingkuh?!" Jongin membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya bagaimana Sehun baru saja menyebutnya.

"Ya! Kau tukang selingkuh!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan penuh kekesalan. "Kau pasti sibuk memikirkan selingkuhanmu jadi kau tidak punya waktu lagi untuk pacarmu kan? Kau tidak membalas pesannya! Tidak berusaha menghubunginya! Iya kan?!"

Jongin itu bukan orang yang mudah terpancing emosinya, sungguh. Dibentak-bentak oleh Sehun dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini saja pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun." Jongin berusaha membela dirinya. "Lagi pula kau tahu apa tentang aku dan kekasihku? Bagaimana kau tahu aku membalas pesannya atau tidak?"

"Aku tahu! Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku bisa membacanya dari wajahmu!" Sehun berkata keras dan menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Sehun.

Aneh sekali belakangan ini si Sehun itu.

Mood-nya bagaikan roller coaster. Kemarin bersikap manis, bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun masih bersikap menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu marah karena ia berkata pada Kris jika mereka tidak berkencan?

Mereka kan memang tidak berkencan!

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Apa dia seharusnya tadi melindungi Sehun dari Kris ya? Tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kris mengejar-ngejar Sehun. Apa dia tetap salah jika begitu? Lalu kenapa pula Sehun mengungkit-ungkit Kyungsoo? Dan mengatainya tukang selingkuh?

Sebenarnya ucapan Sehun tadi menggelitik hati Jongin.

Sehun benar, dia sudah menghiraukan kekasihnya karena memikirkan orang lain. Sejak semalam Jongin tidak membalas pesan dari bubblyoh atau berusaha menghubungi pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui jelas identitasnya. Malah ia memikirkan Sehun, Sehun dan Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang.

Ia harus menghubungi bubblyoh.

Jadi disinilah Jongin sekarang. Berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendengarkan nada tunggu pada ponselnya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jongin menghubungi bubblyoh namun belum juga diangkat.

"Halo Jongin?"

"Princess..." Jongin mendesah lega mendengar suara bubblyoh diseberang sana.

"Ma-maaf..hahh...hahh..." Dahi Jongin berkerut mendengar suara bubblyoh yang terengah-engah. "Aku...aku...hahh..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan princess?"

"Aku...hahhh...tunggu sebentar, aku akan minum..." Jongin mendengar suara air menggelegak diujung sana. Sebagai pemuda normal yang memiliki gairah seksual, kepala Jongin langsung membayangkan leher jenjang yang basah oleh air. Bergerak perlahan menelan air, sangat menggoda untuk dicum—

"Jongin?"

"H-huh?" Lamunan kotor Jongin buyar.

"Kau kemana saja dari semalam?" Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar suara lembut bubblyoh yang merajuk.

"Maaf, aku semalam pulang larut dan aku bangun kesiangan." Hati Jongin rasanya menghangat mendengar suara bubblyoh. Bayangan wajah Sehun yang sejak semalam menghantuinya seolah langsung sirna hanya dengan mendengar suara bubblyoh.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu sudah membuat aku rindu setengah mati." Suara bubblyoh terdengar malu-malu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Kau merindukanku?" Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

"Uhuh, tentu saja aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Princess." Jongin ingin sekali berlari ke arah bubblyoh dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat. Jongin yang tidak tahu bagaimana wajah bubblyoh sering membayangkan jika bubblyoh itu mirip...Sehun.

Entah lah, Jongin hanya merasa jika bubblyoh mungkin akan semanis dan secantik Sehun. Hobi merajuk dan memiliki bibir merah muda seperti Sehun. Jongin tahu ini salah karena membayangkan bubblyoh seperti Sehun.

Rasanya seperti jahat pada bubblyoh karena membandingkan pemuda itu dengan pemuda lain. Bagaimana jika bubblyoh sama sekali tidak seperti Sehun? Apakah dia akan kecewa? Bagaimana jika bubblyoh lebih cantik dari Sehun?

Wait, memangnya bisa seseorang lebih cantik dari Oh Sehun?

"Babe, apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?" Jongin memutuskan untuk membuang Sehun jauh-jauh. Yang ia sukai itu bubblyoh dan ia akan setia pada bubblyoh. Toh ia dan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. "Kenapa suaramu seperti tadi?"

"Ah, aku tadi baru saja berlarian."

"Berlarian?"

"Iya, aku tadi sedang diluar dengan teman-temanku tapi kau menghubungiku jadi aku berlari pulang." Bubblyoh berkata ringan dan Jongin pun merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Kau merindukanku sebesar itu?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu menghilang tanpa kabar membuat aku selalu memikirkanmu." Jongin bisa membayangkan bibir bubblyoh mengerucut karena kesal padanya.

"Maaf Princess, aku janji itu terakhir kalinya aku menghilang tanpa kabar." Jongin merasa sedikit malu sekarang. Sejak bubblyoh mengangkat panggilannya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tingkahnya jadi seperti bocah ingusan yang pertama kali jatuh cinta.

"Babe, apa yang kau lakukan linbur musim panas nanti?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku? Uh, entahlah, aku masih belum tahu. Kau?"

"Aku akan pulang kerumah akhir pekan ini." Jongin jadi teringat akan Sehun lagi. "Aku akan pulang dengan temanku kesana, tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa kenapa?"

"Aku bepergian dengan temanku."

"Uh, apa temanmu cantik?" Jongin terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan bubblyoh. Apakah Sehun cantik? Sangat. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada bubblyoh kan?

"Hm, yah...lumayan..." Jongin menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Lumayan?"

"Ya, dia populer dan kau tahu, bagaimana penampilan anak-anak populer." Jongin mengutuk dirinya yang sering menertawakan teman-temannya yang terlihat bodoh ketika berhadapan dengan orang yang mereka suka. Ternyata ia juga tak jauh beda.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Aku percaya padamu dan aku rasa...aku rasa...uh, temanmu itu adalah orang baik. Jadi aku tidak masalah."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Well, temanku itu memang orang baik." Jongin tersenyum kecil, senang bubblyoh bukan tipe kekasih yang posesif dan mengesalkan. "Hanya saja dia aneh."

"A-aneh?"

"Ya, dia sering marah-marah tidak jelas dan berkata hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti." Jongin teringat tingkah Sehun beberapa hari terakhir yang membuatnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Princess?" Jongin memanggil bubblyoh yang tidak ada jawaban.

"Y-ya, aku hanya...sudah lah tidak penting. Menurutku, mungkin temanmu itu sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu padamu namun kau kurang mengerti."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ha-hanya perasaan saja..."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan bahas temanku." Jongin tidak mau membahas Sehun lagi. "Princess, boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

"Minta sesuatu? Apa?"

"Aku ingin minta kado Natalku." Jongin sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ini sejak semalam. Ia berpikir sampai kapan ia dan bubblyoh akan terus seperti ini. Ya, memang ia sangat menyukai bubblyoh namun jujur saja ia tidak mampu jika harus menunggu entah sampai kapan hingga pemuda yang ia sukai itu mau terbuka padanya. Jongin bukannya tidak berbuat sesuatu agar bubblyoh mau percaya padanya, kan?

"Kado Natal? Astaga, musim panas saja baru akan dimulai."

"Ayolah, aku ingin kado spesial dari kekasihku." Jongin merengek manja—hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak ia mimpi basah.

"Fine."

"Aku ingin bertemu dirimu." Jongin berkata pelan. Jongin tahu jika permintaannya sedikit berat untuk bubblyoh. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai bubblyoh. Jongin ingin mereka lebih dari sekedar sepasang kekasih didunia maya. Jongin menginginkan bubblyoh lebih besar dari keinginannya untuk mencicipi bibir ranum Sehun atau pergi bermain table hockey lagi dengan Sehun.

"Uh, itu..." bubblyoh terdengar gugup dan ragu.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?" Jongin berkata lembut. "Aku ingin kita lebih dekat, lebih mengenalmu, keluargamu."

"Jongin..."

"Aku ingin kau tahu kau jika aku serius dengan semua ucapanku." Jongin memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa gelombang rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuk bubblyoh. "Aku ingin kau bukan sekedar menjadi kekasihku. Aku bisa merasakan jika kau dan aku bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari sepasang kekasih."

"Jongin aku hanya..."

"Kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau malu bertemu denganku, apa itu karena kau dulu pernah menjadi seorang porn blogger?" Jongin tidak biasanya berkata seperti ini. Mengungkapkan isi hatinya tanpa bimbang dan terbata-bata.

"I-itu salah satunya." Bubblyoh terdiam sejenak, seolah sedang berpikir. "Apa kau akan mudah menunjukkan jati dirimu jika kau adalah aku?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya ratusan kali bahkan ribuan kali." Jongin menjawab pelan. "Jika kau setuju untuk bertemu denganku Natal nanti, kita sudah mengenal kurang lebih satu tahun. Apa itu masih kurang untuk menunjukkan betapa aku tidak peduli dengan aspek tersebut?"

"Aku...aku percaya kau orang yang sangat baik Jongin. Karena hal itu aku semakin takut bertemu denganmu. Aku takut jika aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Suara bubblyoh terdengar sangat lemah.

"Baby, aku tidak berekspektasi apa-apa terhadapmu." Oke, Jongin sedikit berbohong mengenai itu. Jongin banyak berharap jika bubblyoh memiliki kemiripan dengan Sehun. Well, dilihat dari foto dan video yang dikirim bubblyoh, sepertinya pemuda itu sangat cantik dan mempesona.

"Bagaimana jika aku kurang cantik? Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata tidak semenarik yang sering aku tunjukkan? Bagaimana kalau kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau tahu bagaimana aku sesungguhnya?" Bubblyoh mulai terisak diseberang sana.

"Sayang, sayang, jangan menangis." Jongin mulai kelabakan. Mereka pernah membahas ini sebelumnya dan berujung bubblyoh menangis terisak karena takut jika Jongin tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi—waktu itu mereka memang bubblyoh belum menerima perasaan Jongin.

"Hiks...aku juga sangat menyukaimu tapi...hiks...aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku karena...karena..."

"Baiklah, tidak usah bahas masalah ini dulu, oke?" Jongin tidak mau memaksa bubblyoh lebih jauh. "Aku tidak ingin membuat kekasihku menangis."

"Hiks...kau...kau...kau sangat baik aku...aku...hiks..."

"Baby, berhenti menangis atau aku matikan teleponnya."

"Jangaaan, aku masih merindukanmu." Bubblyoh merajuk manja dan berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya. Ah, lagi-lagi Jongin teringat Sehun yang mudah sekali menangis dan mudah pula ditenangkan oleh ancaman atau rayuan sederhana.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi, oke? Daddy tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Da-daddy?"

"Uhum, Daddy." Jongin menyeringai mendengar nafas bubblyoh yang langsung lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika kata itu keluar dari bibirmu bisa membuatku kepanasan dalam sekejap?"

"Aku tahu hal itu." Seringai Jongin semakin lebar. "Apa yang sedang kau kenakan Princess?"

"Hmm, apa jika aku hanya mengenakan kemeja Daddy aku akan dihukum?" Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bubblyoh benar-benar tahu bagaimana membangkitkan gairahnya. Padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu bubblyoh menangis terisak.

"Tentu saja." Jongin menjawab dengan suara beratnya.

"Kalau begitu aku adalah anak nakal yang harus Daddy hukum."

"Kau yang meminta anak nakal..."

—

"Kau siap?"

"Hm."

"Aku akan pesan taksi kalau begitu."

"Baiklah." Jongin memandang sejenak Sehun yang sejak tadi menunduk dan tidak mau memandangnya. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi taksi untuk menjemputnya didepan universitas.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Jongin mencoba memulai percakapan lagi untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku pagi itu. Jongin merasa beruntung karena ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sehingga tidak banyak orang didepan universitas. Tidak banyak mata-mata yang memandang penasaran kearahnya dan Sehun yang lagi-lagi terlihat bersama.

"Belum." Sehun menjawab singkat. Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jongin yang memang dasarnya pendiam dan sulit memulai bercakapan harus menghadapi Sehun yang sepertinya masih marah.

Tidak lama kemudian taksi yang dipesan Jongin datang. Sehun dan Jongin naik ke dalam mobil dalam diam, perjalanan pun dilalui dalam keheningan. Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata namun Sehun sibuk melihat keluar jendela, hanya bergumam pelan.

"Sudah sampai Tuan." Suara pengemudi taksi memecah keheningan canggung dalam ruang kecil tersebut. Sehun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Jongin menatap Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi sambil mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar jasa taksi.

"Aku selalu bisa meluluhkan istriku dengan cokelat dan bunga atau boneka." Pria setengah baya itu menerima uang pemberian Jongin dan berkata sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Eh, ehm, terima kasih sarannya Paman." Jongin tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan barusan.

Setengah jam kemudian Sehun dan Jongin sudah duduk berdampingan didalam sebuah bus besar menuju Daegu. Bus itu hanya diisi oleh Sehun, Jongin dan sebuah keluarga kecil. Mungkin karena masih terlalu pagi jadi penumpang belum banyak.

Jongin duduk sambil memeluk tas ranselnya gugup. Didalam sana Jongin menyimpan berbagai macam cokelat, cookies, permen dan sebuah gantungan kunci boneka anak ayam berwarna kuning cerah—hanya sedikit pilihan boneka yang dijual.

"Sehun..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Jongin bertanya takut-takut. Sehun memainkan jari-jarinya tanpa mau memandang Jongin atau setidaknya memandang pemuda disampingnya.

"Ini..." Jongin membuka tas ranselnya dan meletakkan tas tersebut diatas pangkuan Sehun.

"I-ini apa?"

"Aku minta maaf." Jongin berkata lirih. "Kau tahu kan aku memang tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi padaku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok." Sehun mengambil boneka si anak ayam dan memainkannya. "Aku berlebihan waktu itu. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau tidak perlu membelikan semua ini." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu memandang wajah Jongin dengan sorot mata bersalah.

"Tidak masalah." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan selalu jadi adik kecilku yang akan kubelikan cokelat setiap kali kau bersedih."

"Adik kecil ya..." Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ya, adik kecilku." Jongin mengambil sebungkus roti kesukaan Sehun dan membukakannya untuk Sehun. "Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali? Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku."

"Terima kasih." Sehun menerima roti pemberian Jongin dengan senyum lemah. "Aku hanya memikirkan pacarku."

"Pacar?! Kau punya pacar?!" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sehun.

"Hm, kenapa?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut pada reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan.

"Ti-tidak apa. Aku kira kau sedang tidak punya pacar." Jongin berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan membuka sebungkus roti.

"Aku baru resmi berpacaran sekitar seminggu yang lalu." Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seminggu yang lalu dia juga baru mulai resmi berpacaran dengan bubblyoh.

"Oh, apa dia...teman sekampus?" Jongin berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu penasaran. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak pernah terlalu peduli dengan siapa Sehun berkencan—pura-pura tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Kalau boleh jujur Jongin sering sekali berdoa agar Sehun cepat putus dari para mantannya.

"Iya." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm, begitu." Jongin ingin sekali memberondong Sehun dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Biasanya semua orang tahu kau berkencan dengan siapa, kenapa sekarang terkesan kau diam-diam?" Jongin berharap pertanyaannya barusan tidak terdengar seperti orang yang memberikan wawancara untuk sebuah acara gosip.

"Karena..." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Karena dia bukan dari kau tahu, klub basket atau pecinta alam..."

"Sungguh?" Jongin merasa perutnya melilit karena pandangan Sehun padanya. Duduk bersebelahan sedekat ini membuat Jongin bisa mencium aroma sabun bayi Sehun, bisa melihat halusnya rambut Sehun hingga kantung mata Sehun yang tidak ditutupi make-up seperti biasanya.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin dia mendapat masalah dari Kris atau semacamnya jadi aku memilih untuk berkencan dalam ketenangan saja." Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga masih merasa takut." Sehun bergumam pelan namun telinga Jongin masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Takut?"

"Eh, tidak. Tidak apa." Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau takut berkencan dengannya?" Jongin merasa ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk membuat Sehun ragu dengan kekasihnya entah siapapun itu. "Kalau kau takut berkencan dengannya itu namanya ada insting dari dalam dirimu jika orang itu berbahaya."

"Aku bukan takut kepadanya." Sehun mengedipkan matanya cepat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Bu-bukan?" Jongin menggigit lidahnya, malu.

"Aku hanya merasa...uh, apa ya..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa insecure."

"Insecure?!" Jongin nyaris berteriak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau sempurna Sehun, untuk apa merasa insecure?"

"A-aku sempurna?" Jongin mengutuk dirinya yang mengeluarkan kata itu.

"Ma-maksudku kau...kau kan uh, cantik, populer dan bla bla bla..."

"Begitu?" Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Ehem." Jongin merasa tengkuk dan wajahnya memanas karena senyum lebar Sehun yang sangat manis sekali. "Ba-bagaimana jika kita nanti mengunjungi Guru Im?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin pamer padanya jika semester ini aku mendapat nilai bagus-bagus!" Sehun berkata penuh semangat.

"Sungguh?" Jongin tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme Sehun.

"Sungguh! Sini aku tunjukkan nilaku!"

—

"Jongin?"

"Ya Bu?"

"Ibu rasa ini tas Sehun." Seorang wanita setengah baya masuk kedalam kamar Jongin yang dulu pernah ia tinggali selama belasan tahun.

"Oh iya, biar aku antarkan." Jongin yang sedang bermalas-malasan diatas tempat tidurnya segera bangkit dan mengambil tas merah muda itu dari tangan ibunya.

"Oh, tolong katakan pada Sehun juga jika besok ibu tidak sibuk dan bisa mengajarinya memasak." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sehun? Belajar memasak?" Jongin yang tadi sudah akan pergi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu Sehun menghubungi ibu. Katanya dia ingin belajar memasak untuk calon suaminya nanti."

"Ca-calon suami?" Jongin bisa merasakan naga diperutnya mengaum marah. Setahu Jongin, Sehun baru saja mulai berpacaran seminggu lalu dan siapapun pria ini bisa membuat Sehun yang malas mau belajar memasak. Jongin semakin penasaran siapa pacar Sehun kali ini?

Dengan langkah cepat dan kepala penuh pertanyaan, Jongin berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah keluarga Oh yang hanya berada hanya beberapa rumah dari rumahnya. Jongin membuka kenop pintu utama rumah keluarga Oh seolah rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Jongin?" Ibu Sehun tampak sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin dirumahnya. "Itu tas Sehun? Dasar anak ceroboh."

"Aku naik ya Bi!" Jongin mencium pipi ibu Sehun seolah wanita itu adalah ibunya sendiri kemudian ia melangkah menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua dimana kamar Sehun berada.

"Sehun?" Jongin mengetuk kamar pemuda cantik yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu sekali. Jongin mungkin sering masuk kekamar Baekhyun atau kamar temannya yang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu tapi tidak pernah kamar Sehun.

Jongin tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tegang selama berjam-jam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sehun?" Jongin memutar kenop pintu kamar Sehun dan mendorongnya perlahan. Kamar itu kosong namun ada sesuatu disana yang membuat Jongin merasa nafasnya tercekat ditenggorokan.

Pada layar laptop Sehun dimeja belajar terpampang wajahnya.

Bukan hanya fakta jika Sehun memandangi foto Jongin tapi masalahnya Jongin ingat betul jika foto yang berada dilayar laptop itu adalah fotonya yang ia kirim pada bubblyoh setengah jam yang lalu.

Kepala Jongin terasa berputar. Langkahnya menjadi berat dan sesuatu organ dalam terasa seperti dihantam sesuatu yang berat. Apakah mungkin Sehun adalah bubblyoh? Apakah mungkin Sehun adalah orang yang selama ini sangat ingin ia temui?

Puzzle dalam otak Jongin mulai terbentuk.

Sehun mulai berkencan seminggu yang lalu.

Kekasih Sehun bukan seorang mahasiswa populer.

Sehun tidak pernah bertanya banyak-banyak tentang pacarnya.

Sehun marah karena ia berkata ia menyukai orang lain selain pacarnya.

Semua berhubungan dan ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Sehun adalah bubblyoh. Sehun adalah bubblyoh. Sehun adalah bubblyoh. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Ada rasa senang karena Sehun adalah bubblyoh, namun rasa senang itu hanya sedikit. Seluruh hatinya didominasi oleh rasa marah, malu dan kecewa. Apakah Sehun hanya mempermainkannya? Apa ini semacam lelucon anak populer? Apa Tao dan teman-teman Sehun yang lain mengetahui hal ini?

"Jongin..."

Jongin berbalik dan melihat Sehun berdiri dilorong depan kamar tidurnya dengan wajah dipenuhi keterkejutan dan juga ketakutan.

To Be Continue

Termasuk fast update ga nih? Wqwqwqwq

By the way udah ketauaaaaan hihi

Buat yang pengen chap ini ada enaena-nya yg sabar yaaa :)

Author simpen encehnya buat final chapter hehe

Gimana chapter ini? Heuheu

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaaa^^

Reviewnya juga jangan lupaaa!

Gomawooooo^^


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Part Five

"Hiks..."

"Jongin maafkan aku.."

"Hiks...hiks...Jongin..."

Dalam sebuah kamar dengan cahaya temaram, sebuah suara isakan terdengar lirih membuat malam itu berkesan menakutkan. Diatas tempat tidur seorang pemuda bergelung dengan tubuh bergetar karena terus-terusan menangis.

Setidaknya sudah empat jam pemuda ini menangis dan sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sepasang mata yang biasanya terlihat cantik kini merah dan bengkak. Disekelilingnya gumpalan-gumpalan tisu berhamburan, menunjukkan betapa liter air mata yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk sebuah nama yang sedari tadi ia gumamkan, Kim Jongin.

Kim Jongin adalah tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. Cinta monyet pertamanya dan kini menjadi cintanya kembali dibangku kuliah. Pemuda ini berhasil menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin ini, sayangnya ia menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin bukan sebagai Oh Sehun—identitas sesungguhnya—namun dengan sebuah nama samaran, bubblyoh.

Empat jam lalu, Jongin mengetahui semuanya.

Dan Sehun berakhir menangisi nasibnya sekaligus kebodohannya.

Sehun tahu jika Jongin sangat amat marah padanya. Semua bisa terlihat dari wajah dan tatapan yang diberikan padanya. Jongin bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya dan langsung meninggalkan rumahanya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sehun untuk menjelaskan.

Sehun benci dirinya! Sungguh! Sehun benci dirinya yang selalu menunda-nunda untuk memberi tahu Jongin jika ia dan bubblyoh adalah orang yang sama. Sehun tahu jika tidak ada rahasia yang bisa disimpan selamanya dan ia tidak ingin Jongin mengetahui rahasia kecilnya dengan cara seperti ini. Namun semua terlambat, Sehun terlalu lama bertindak dan Jongin pun mengetahui identitas bubblyoh dengan cara yang paling ia takutkan.

"Hiks..." Sehun berusaha untuk duduk karena hidungnya yang mulai sulit dibuat bernafas. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sehun merasa dadanya terasa sangat penuh oleh ketakutan dan juga kesedihan.

Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Jongin, sebagai seorang kekasih ataupun teman. Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Seharusnya Sehun sadar hal itu sejak dulu. Sayangnya ketika Jongin marah seperti ini Sehun baru menyadarinya.

Jongin selalu ada untuknya walaupun ia sering memarahinya, mengomelinya bahkan sering meninggalkannya ketika bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lebih seru dan populer. Jongin tidak pernah protes akan semua itu. Jongin tetap merawatnya ketika ia sakit, membantu tugas-tugasnya jika Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan sosial bahkan Jongin masih sering membersihkan kamar Sehun.

Bisa dibilang Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar menghargai Jongin.

Kini Jongin marah besar padanya dan Sehun takut jika Jongin tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi. Sehun baru sadar betapa besar arti Jongin bagi dirinya. Tidak, tidak, Jongin bukan hanya sekedar teman masa kecilnya atau malaikat penolongnya.

Jongin adalah cinta sejatinya.

Ah, sungguh pilihan kata yang norak sebenarnya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Jongin. Jongin menjadi kekasihnya sekaligu sahabatnya juga kakaknya. Sehun sadar jika ia tidak pernah benar-benar berhenti menyukai Jongin sejak kecil.

Sehun hanya mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Sehun hanya sempat melupakan Jongin karena ia bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, dengan cowok-cowok keren, dengan dunia luas yang menyajikan hal-hal menakjubkan.

Tapi, Jongin adalah rumahnya.

Tempat ia kembali setiap ia merasa lelah atau sakit.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Apa saja. Asalkan Jongin mau memaafkannya. Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Didalam kamar mandi ia memandangi kaca wastafel tempat ia membasuh wajah, hidungnya memerah, matanya bengkak begitu pula bagian wajahnya yang lain. Tapi harus ia akui jika ia tidak terlihat semengerikan itu karena memang pada dasarnya ia memang sangat cantik.

 _Haruskah aku menemui Jongin sekarang? Ini sudah nyaris tengah malam sih tapi aku yakin dia belum tidur,_ Sehun berkata dalam hati sambil terus berkaca dan berusaha mengurangi bengkak diwajahnya dengan membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk dingin.

 _Aduh, haruskah aku menemuinya malam ini? Atau besok saja? Kalau amarahnya belum reda? Tapi bagaimana jika besok tiba-tiba dia kembali ke Seoul? Lalu dia mengurus kepindahan kuliah ke luar negeri? Huwaaaa!_

Otak Sehun sepertinya bekerja sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin karena rasa takut akan ditinggal Jongin sehingga Sehun berpikir yang macam-macam. Setelah lima belas menit berusaha mengempeskan matanya yang bengkak serta menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menemui Jongin sekarang atau besok, Sehun mengambil jaket hoodienya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Sehun harus menemui Jongin malam ini.

Sehun akan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin bahkan jika Jongin tidak mau mendengarkan. Sehun akan menangis meraung-raung jika perlu atau ia akan menunggu dibawah hujan deras seperti di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton. Ah, Sehun jadi berharap malam ini akan hujan agar keadaan lebih dramatis.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju rumah Jongin yang berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumahnya. Begitu masuk dalam area rumah Jongin, pemuda cantik ini memutar menuju halaman belakang dimana terdapat sebuah pintu yang sering lupa dikunci oleh Ibu Kim. Semoga saja malam ini Ibu Kim lupa mengunci pintu itu.

Dugaan Sehun benar. Dengan gesit dan tanpa suara Sehun berhasil masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Kim yang sudah gelap. Sehun berjingkat-jingkat menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Jongin berada.

Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jongin sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat. Tangannya berkali-kali akan mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin tapi berkali-kali pula ia urungkan.

"Jongin..." Sehun terkejut ketika pintu kamar Jongin tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Sehun?" Jongin tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun melihat keberadaan pemuda tersebut didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Jongin aku ingin menjel—"

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, pulanglah." Jongin berkata pelan tanpa memandang Sehun.

"Jongin aku mohon.." Sehun menahan lengan Jongin yang akan berjalan menuju tangga. "Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Sehun, ini sudah larut. Pulanglah." Jongin melepas tangan Sehun perlahan dari lengannya. Mata Jongin masih tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun dan Sehun mulai merasa matanya memanas.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Sehun masih keras kepala dan kembali menarik lengan Jongin yang sudah akan menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai dasar.

"Aku mengantuk, pulanglah." Jongin berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga dan tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang kini mulai terisak. Sehun menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis yang mungkin akan membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah Kim.

Sehun berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak diujung lorong lantai dua rumah keluarga Kim. Jongin tidak boleh melihatnya menangis karena pemuda itu akan melihat wajahnya semakin bengkak dan mungkin akan langsung kehilangan rasa untuk Sehun. Ah, memang dasar saja Sehun malu kalau kelihatan jelek didepan orang yang ia sukai.

Setelah sepuluh menit berusaha menenangkan diri, Sehun keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati kamar Jongin sudah kembali tertutup rapat. Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya Jongin sangat marah. Yah, kalau dia jadi Jongin mungkin ia juga akan marah tapi...tapi...

Ah, lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

—

Jongin terbangun dengan kepala luar biasa berat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit ditambah suasana hatinya yang buruk. Masih jam enam pagi, terlalu dini untuk bangun dihari libur seperti ini. Tapi Jongin yang baru tidur selama dua jam merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan rasa marah dan kecewa yang dari semalam menggumpal didadanya.

Apa Sehun masih menunggu diruang tamu?

Jongin teringat kejadian semalam ketika ia tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan Sehun serta semua yang terjadi selama enam bulan terakhir. Jongin bertanya-tanya, apakah Sehun masih dirumahnya?

Ternyata pemuda itu masih dirumahnya! Jongin menemukan Sehun tidur diruang makan dengan tangan sebagai bantal dan posisi tidur yang Jongin yakini akan membuat tubuh Sehun pegal-pegal keesokan harinya.

Jongin menggendong Sehun ke sofa ruang tengahnya dan tidak lupa menyelimuti Sehun yang terlihat kacau. Matanya bengkak, hidungnya merah dan rambutnya berantakan. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah.

Tapi dia berhak marah kan?

Sehun membohonginya selama berbulan-bulan! Mempermainkannya dan juga membuat Jongin terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Jongin marah, sangat marah. Jongin jadi malu sendiri mengingat apa yang sudah ia katakan pada bubblyoh. Tentang mimpi-mimpinya, cerita masa kecilnya yang konyol—yah walaupun Sehun kebanyakan tahu—dan juga sexting mereka yang uh, nakal.

Jongin ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah untuk melihat keadaan Sehun tapi ia masih marah. Jongin takut jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata atau melakukan perbuatan yang akan ia sesali nanti.

Tok! Tok!

Jantung Jongin rasanya nyaris lompat dari tubuhnya karena terkejut. Apakah itu ibunya? Ayahnya? Kakaknya? Atau Sehun? Jongin tidak siap jika yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Sehun.

"Jongin, aku masuk."

Shit, itu Sehun.

Jongin menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh kepala. Memang terdengar konyol dan kekanakan karena menghindari Sehun dengan cara seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah dihadapkan dengan masalah sosial yang pelik seperti ini.

"Jongin..." Ah, suara Sehun terdengar menggemaskan sekali.

"Jongin, apa kau masih tidur?" Jongin bisa merasakan Sehun duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Jongin, kau sangat marah denganku ya?" Jongin berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sehun yang pasti sedang terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang dimarahi. Dia tidak boleh memaafkan Sehun begitu saja. Yang Sehun lakukan padanya itu jahat!

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana memulai semuanya tapi satu yang perlu kau ketahui jika Oh Sehun sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu seperti bubblyoh menyukaimu." Jongin nyaris membuka selimutnya dan duduk untuk mendengar kelanjutan cerita Sehun tapi ia tahu jika ia dengan mudah memaafkan Sehun maka ia adalah pria yang sangat amat bodoh.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sehun. Menunggu penjelasan Sehun kenapa ia harus menutupi identitasnya dengan nama bubblyoh, kenapa meskipun ia sudah memohon dan memohon pada bubblyoh untuk menunjukkan identitasnya tapi terus menolak, begitu banyak pertanyaan kenapa dan bagaimana. Namun yang paling penting adalah bagaiman bisa Sehun menyukainya?

"Tapi kalau kau masih ingin marah padaku, marah saja dulu. Aku tahu aku salah dan sangat wajar kalau kau marah. Tapi marahnya jangan lama-lama ya Jong..." Jongin bisa membayangkan wajah cantik Sehun yang pasti terlihat seperti anak anjing ketika bicara seperti ini.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Wait! Wait! Sehun tidak jadi menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin?!

Jongin menggertakkan giginya pelan. Dia kan penasaran sekali tapi kenapa Sehun malah hanya berkata demikian? Ingi sebenarnya Jongin bertanya langsung pada Sehun tapi ia kan sedang marah. Dia tidak mau memaafkan Sehun begitu saja.

Mungkin dulu Jongin tidak pernah mengambil hati sikap mengesalkan Sehun seperti menyuruh-nyuruhnya, memberantaki kamar dan juga mainannya, meminjam komiknya hingga hilang atau mengambil seluruh jatah snack-nya.

Tapi kali ini? Sehun sudah kelewatan. Seharusnya Sehun tahu betapa sulitnya Jongin membuka diri pada orang lain dan Jongin sudah membuka semua tentang dirinya pada bubblyoh. Dan ternyata? Ah, Jongin merasa sangat dipermainkan.

Jongin tahu jika pada akhirnya dia akan memaafkan Sehun. Akan selalu seperti itu. Tapi Jongin ingin Sehun tahu jika ia bisa marah. Jongin mungkin selama ini diam saja tapi bukan berarti dia memiliki kesabaran tidak terbatas. Jongin ingin melihat seberapa besar ia berarti untuk Sehun dan Jongin juga ingin tahu, apakah Sehun sungguhan menyukainya?

Jongin mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka lalu ditutup kembali. Berarti Sehun sudah keluar kamarnya bukan? Jongin mendesah lega dan membuka selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi Jongin menghela nafasnya.

Jongin kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ah, dia jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Waktu Jongin menceritakan siapa Sehun itu sebenarnya. Ya, Jongin sudah tidak menutupi pada Baekhyun kenyataan bahwa Sehun dan dia bukan lah sekedar teman sekolah. Melainkan teman masa kecil yang sebenarnya dekat tapi tidak dekat-dekat amat. Loh?

Dan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun pertama kali?

'Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir jika Sehun menyukaimu?'

Jongin ingat benar, waktu itu ia terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sehun menyukai dirinya? Sungguh hal yang sangat konyol walaupun jauh dilubuh hati Jongin ia berharap itu bukan sekedar guyonan.

Sehun dan dirinya itu seperti langit dan bumi.

Tidak mungkin Sehun menyukainya. Lihat saja semua mantan-mantan Sehun, mulai dari atlet, vokalis band, ketua organisasi sekolah hingga pebalap liar atau pewaris perusahaan real estate. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang pemuda biasa-biasa saja. Dan yang jelas itu tidak mungkin Jongin.

Tapi semalam, Jongin memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun.

Apa benar Sehun menyukainya?

Jongin mengingat-ingat bagaimana Sehun yang selalu mengganggunya dan manja padanya—yah walaupun kalau mereka hanya berdua—atau waktu Sehun selalu menemuinya setiap kali sedang ada masalah. Selama ini Jongin berpikir jika Sehun bersikap seperti itu karena Sehun menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Uh, benarkah? Jika memang begitu seharusnya dulu Sehun tidak perlu mengamuk karena Jongin memiliki seorang kekasih kan? Yah, memang si jenius Jongin tidak lagi terlalu jenius jika bersinggungan dengan masalah seperti ini.

"Ah! Kepalaku sakit!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia kebelet pipis!

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Setelah seharian hanya bergulung diatas kasur saja, Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar. Hey, dia pulang untuk refreshing bukan? Siapa tahu jika ia keluar sejenak pikirannya akan merasa lebih baik.

Bicara tentang lebih baik, Jongin sedang merasa sangat kesal!

Seharian dia menunggu Sehun untuk menghubunginya. Entah mengunjungi rumahnya, meneleponnya atau mengirim pesan! Tapi tidak sama sekali! Sehun kan harusnya meminta-minta maafnya! Kemana bocah itu?!

Jongin, Jongin, kenapa kau kekanakan sekali?

Jongin melangkah keluar rumahnya menuju taman bermain yang terletak diujung jalan. Sejak kecil Jongin suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya ditaman tersebut karena dari sana ia bisa memperhatikan rumah Sehun. Bahkan Jongin kecil saja sudah begitu perhatian pada Sehun walau hanya dari jauh.

Baru sepuluh menit Jongin duduk diayunan besi bercat biru cerah, pemuda itu sudah gatal untuk melangkah menuju rumah Sehun. Tapi kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan disana?

Jongin berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk mengunjungi rumah Sehun. Apakah tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal disana? Komiknya? Kaus kakinya? Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Otak jenius Jongin benar-benar tidak berfungsi jika berurusan dengan Sehun. Jongin selalu bersikap bodoh jika menyangkut tentang Sehun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berusaha memikirkan alasan yang tidak terlalu konyol untuk mengunjungi rumah Sehun, Jongin akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan taman. Dengan wajah seolah akan mengikuti ujian nasional Jongin berjalan masuk ke area pekarangan rumah milik pemuda yang sejak semalam mengacaukan pikirannya.

Sepi.

Tentu saja sepi, semua penghuni rumah sedang sibuk bekerja.

Jongin berjalan perlahan menuju lantai dua. Pemuda ini berharap Sehun tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba dan melihat tingkahnya yang bak pencuri amatir. Tuh kan, sudah ku bilang title jenius yang disandang Jongin hilang jika ia sudah menyangkut tentang Sehun.

Keberuntungan berpihak pada Jongin. Bukan hanya Sehun tidak memergokinya bersikap aneh tapi juga pintu kamar Sehun yang tidak ditutup rapat. Ah, kalau begini kan Jongin bisa tinggal mengintip saja apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun lalu pergi setelah itu.

"Sehun?"

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan dikamar. Niatnya sih hanya mengintip sejenak lalu setelah itu ia akan pulang tapi apa yang Jongin lihat membuatnya sangat tecengang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin mendorong pintu kamar Sehun lebih lebar agar bisa melihat Sehun lebih jelas.

"Jongin ini...ini...aish, kenapa kau kesini?!" Sehun tampak sama terkejutnya seperti Jongin. Tangannya berusaha menggapai selimut diatas tempat tidur untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mengenakan celana dalam wanita dan sebuah apron merah muda.

Ya, celana dalam wanita dan apron merah muda.

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran Jongin, Sehun sedang membuat video untuk blognya lagi. Dan Jongin merasa gelombang kemarahan yang amat sangat. Sehun untuk miliknya! Bubblyoh itu miliknya! Tidak boleh ada yang melihat apa yang seharusnya hanya boleh ia lihat! Lagi pula bukankah bubblyoh dulu pernah berkata jika ia sudah berhenti mengunggah video atau foto panas karena Jongin?

"Apa kau melakukan ini untuk blogmu?" Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sepertinya ia tahu jika Jongin sedang marah. "Ini untukmu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"I-ini aku lakukan untuk...ahh, memalukan sekali!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menutupi wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangan. Jongin bisa melihat pipi Sehun yang merah padam.

"A-aku melakukan ini se-sebagai...uh, cara ke-ke...kesepuluh agar...agar...agar kau memaafkanku..." Sehun berkata terbata-bata dan tidak mau menatap Jongin. Pemuda cantik itu masih berdiri ditengah kamar dengan malu sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa?" Jongin bukannya tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kedua telinganya masih sehat! Jongin hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sehun melakukan apa agar ia mau memaafkan pemuda cantik itu?

"Aku tidak menggunakan ini untuk orang lain apa lagi blog-ku!" Sehun berkata cepat, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin yang masih tampak ragu. "Lihat ini! Aku seharian menulis apa saja yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku!"

Jongin terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang menjejalkan sebuah buku tulis dengan coret-coretan disana. Jongin membacanya sekilas dan memang disana terdapat sebuah list konyol yang berisikan tulisan cakar ayam.

Memasak ayam goreng? Membelikan Jongin satu set novel fiksi? Membersihkan kamar Jongin? Dan masih ada banyak lagi coretan yang pasti akan membuat Jongin semakin terperangah. Sungguh Jongin ingin tertawa membaca tulisan-tulisan Sehun disana belum lagi wajah khawatir Sehun yang takut ia akan semakin marah.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar kau mau memaafkanku." Sehun berkata dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku tahu kok aku salah tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." Sehun menambahkan dengan suara lirih.

"Aku.." Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kalau begini apa dia bisa marah pada Sehun lebih lama lagi? Lihat saja itu mata Sehun yang sendu dan bibir tipisnya cemberut. Lalu astaga, Jongin masih belum bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Sehun mengenakan celana dalam wanita berenda dengan apron merah muda.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan katakan!" Sehun tiba-tiba berkata histeris. "Jangan katakan apapun! Beri aku kesempatan agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku dulu baru kau boleh meninggalkanku!"

"H-huh?" Jongin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita...kita..."

"Sehun..." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana Sehun bisa menyimpulkan jika ia akan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Tolong, tolong biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku, ya? Ya? Ya?" Sehun semakin histeris. Mata Sehun yang masih bengkak kembali terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Please...please..ple—mmhhppppppphh..."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya. Namun melihat bibir tipis itu terus mengerucut menggemaskan. Oh, dan jangan lupa rengekan Sehun yang membuat telinganya terasa mau pecah.

Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu medorong tubuh Sehun hingga terduduk dimeja belajar yang ada disana kemudian mencium bibir yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan rengekan tersebut. Well, bukan hanya mencium tapi melumat dan menghisap bibir tipis Sehun penuh perasaan.

Bibir Sehun persis seperti yang Jongin bayangkan. Manis dan kenyal hingga ia tidak pernah ingin berhenti untuk mencium pemuda itu. Jongin tidak tahu dari mana ia mampu berciuman seperti ini tapi ia bisa tahu jika ia adalah pencium yang baik.

Lihat saja Sehun yang dalam hitungan detik mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Jongin penuh semangat. Merasakan ciumannya dibalas oleh Sehun, Jongin semakin berani.

Lidah Jongin mulai mendorong bibir Sehun agar terbuka. Jongin tahu jika Sehun terkejut dengan permintaannya untuk lebih jauh dari sekedar saling melumat bibir. Namun keterkejutan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Sehun segera membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan lidah Jongin mengeksplor bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm..." Sehun melenguh kecil disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sehun yang kini tidak lagi ditutupi selimut. Jongin nyaris mimisan dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sehun yang luar biasa seksi dan cantik dengan bibir bengkak juga wajah sayu.

Shit, shit, belum lagi kulit putih bersih yang nyaris tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai apron mini milik Sehun. Mata Jongin bisa melihat jelas dada berisi Sehun karena ia berdiri sementara Sehun duduk diatas meja.

"A-apa ini artinya kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin yang masih terpana dengan kesempurnaan fisik Sehun. Sial sekali Jongin, harusnya kan ia marah pada Sehun bukan malah mencium pemuda itu sampai seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku masih marah." Jongin berusaha mengembalikan sikap acuhnya pada Sehun.

"Uh, lalu Hunnie harus apa agar Daddy tidak marah lagi?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah sok polosnya sambil memainkan jarinya didada bidang Jongin. Reaksi Jongin? Dia nyaris pingsan mendengar panggilan Sehun padanya.

Jongin lupa jika ia berurusan dengan bubblyoh, pemuda yang selalu bisa membangkitkan gairahnya hanya dengan ucapan dan suaranya. Kini bubblyoh sudah ada didepannya dan lagi-lagi Jongin lemah dengan hal sederhana seperti sorot mata sok lugu yang diberikan padanya saat ini.

"Daddy?" Jongin menyeringai kecil, berusaha mempertahankan sedikit saja harga dirinya agar tidak terlihat terlalu cepat luluh hanya karena panggilan Sehun padanya. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja? Hm?"

Jongin tahu jika Sehun sedang sangat terkejut sekarang. Terlihat dari sorot mata yang tadi menggodanya kini berubah menjadi takut, tegang dan gugup menjadi satu. Jongin tidak menyangkan jika Sehun percaya dengan sikap sok berkuasa yang sedang ia lakoni kini. Walaupun tidak ia pungkiri jika melihat Sehun gentar akan sikapnya membuat Jongin puas.

"Kau harus melakukan lebih dari sekedar memanggilku Daddy." Jongin membelai pipi Sehun lembut sambil berbisik ditelinga pemuda tersebut. Jongin bersumpah jika ia mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan desahan kecil karena ucapannya barusan. God, seharusnya dari dulu ia bersikap sok berkuasa begini didepan Sehun!

"A-aku...aku akan melakukan apapun..." Sehun menatap mata Jongin dan berkata penuh kesungguhan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba ia dan Sehun sudah kembai saling melumat. Kali ini ciuman mereka lebih dipenuhi gairah dan nafsu. Sehun memeluk leher Jongin erat sementara Jongin merengkuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

Bunyi basah terdengar jelas dikamar Sehun sore itu. Jongin tidak hanya melumat dan menghisap bibir Sehun. Lidahnya bermain didalam rongga bibir Sehun, melilit lidah Sehun, mengecap seluruh rasa manis yang ada dimulut Sehun dan menggigiti bibir Sehun dengan sedikit kasar.

"Hmm..mmpphh..." Sehun tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan kekacauan yang terjadi karena ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin. Tampak jelas bagaimana pemuda itu membalas ciuman Jongin sama panasnya.

Tangan Jongin tidak hanya tinggal diam dipinggang ramping Sehun. Bahkan tangan Jongin kini sudah berkelana hingga paha dan pantat Sehun yang halus, merabainya juga sesekali meremas.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berciuman, keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya menyudahi ciuman mereka. Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun yang basah oleh saliva entah milik siapa. Sungguh, Sehun yang berantakan seperti ini ribuan kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Cantik dan juga menggairahkan.

"Show Daddy how sorry you are." Jongin berkata dengan suara rendahnya yang sudah diselimuti gairah.

"Yes, Daddy." Sehun menjawab patuh dengan senyum sok polosnya.

Jongin menyeringai mendengar jawban Sehun.

Dalam hati Jongin bersumpah ia akan membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut padanya, membuat Sehun melupakan semua pria yang pernah mendekati atau sedang mendekati pemuda tersebut. Jongin akan membuat Sehun hanya akan mengingat namanya.

Well, Jongin might be a nerd but he's a truly beast in bed.

And Sehun is Jongin's prey.

To Be Continue

Yeyeyeye akhirnya update juga.

Mohon maaf ya lama karena Author mulai sibuk sama skripsi lagi

Mohon maaf juga enaenanya dipotong wakakakakak

Biarpun Jongin disini cupu tapi aslinya dia bisa cool dan arogan juga hahah

Ditunggu aja ya chapter depan buat liat hebatnya Jongin nganu wkwkwk

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawoooo^^


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Chapter Six

"Lebih lebar lagi."

"Mmmhhh..."

"Kenapa kau mendesah Sehun? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu." Oh Sehun bisa membayangkan seringai pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Seringai yang membuat si pemuda semakin tampan. Seringai yang berbahaya namun sangat memikatnya.

Seharusnya Sehun tidak berakhir seperti ini.

Bukan ini rencananya.

Pemuda cantik berkulit bagai salju itu seharusnya hari ini tidak menungging dengan pantat hanya berlapiskan selembar celana dalam wanita hitam yang berenda dan juga apron merah muda yang juga berenda. Seharusnya ia saat ini sedang didapur berusaha membuat ayam goreng dengan saus mentega untuk orang yang ia sukai sebagai tanda maaf.

Setengah jam yang lalu Sehun masih duduk didepan meja belajarnya, mencoret-coret kertas yang berisi cara-cara apa agar seseorang yang ia suka mau memaafkannya. Kesalahan yang dilakukan Sehun memang cukup fatal sehingga ia harus melakukan berbagai upaya agar ia dimaafkan tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!

Celana dalam wanita dan apron merah muda seharusnya menjadi jalan terakhir ketika semua yang ia lakukan sudah tidak berhasil. Sehun sendiri mengenakan dua benda itu hanya untuk mengecek apakah dia pantas mengenakannya. Namun sungguh sial nasibnya, orang yang ia sukai melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Alhasil kini Sehun tidak membutuhkan langkah satu, dua atau tiga namun langsung langkah terakhir.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak marah atau sedih atau takut pada orang yang kini sedang memandangi bongkahan pantatnya dengan seksama dibelakangnya itu. Malah Sehun merasa sangat senang dan bersemangat.

Setelah berbulan-bulan ia hanya bisa membayangkan kehadiran orang tersebut dalam kegiatan panas solo-nya, kini orang itu berada disini, melakukan hal-hal nakal yang dulu sering ia bayangkan.

Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin, sahabat masa kecilnya, kekasih internetnya dan kini sepertinya sudah menjadi kekasih sungguhannya. Orang yang sama yang membuat Sehun mau belajar memasak ayam goreng saus mentega.

"Bagaimana kau memanggilku baby?" Suara rendah Jongin membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun merinding.

"Daddy." Sehun menjawab lirih. Jantung Sehun berdebar keras. Tidak ia sangka seorang Kim Jongin mampu bersikap seperti ini. Bersikap arogan dan begitu mengintimadasi. Ya, Kim Jongin si pendiam yang merupakan pemuda culun dan juga teman masa kecilnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan menjadi daddy-nya.

Sehun tahu jika Jongin memiliki sisi seperti ini beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika keduanya berkenalan diinternet dan menjadi sepasang kekasih dunia maya yang juga sekaligus menjadi partner sex virtual. Membayangkan sahabat masa kecilnya mencumbunya, memanjakannya hingga membawanya ke surga dunia sudah membuat Sehun panas dingin.

Kini ia akan sungguhan merasakan bagaimana Jongin menjadi seorang daddy untuknya. Bukan hanya sekedar lewat kata-kata seperti dulu tapi melalui sentuhan nyata yang akan membuat ia lupa diri.

"Good." Jongin berkata puas mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sudah gugup setengah mati. Biarpun ia adalah pemuda populer yang dikejar-kejar banyak orang tapi ia masih pria perawan dan perjaka. Tidak pernah membiarkan bagian terintimnya disentuh orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu Sehun..." Sehun sedikit terlonjak merasakan nafas hangat dan suara berat Jongin ditelinganya. "...aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana kau menyentuh tubuhmu setiap kali kita melakukan phone sex.."

Sehun diam dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu jika Jongin sangat pintar menggunakan kata-kata untuk memancing birahinya tapi mendengar ucapan itu secara langsung, bukan lewat telepon atau pesan, membuat Sehun nyaris melenguh.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Jongin mengecup telinga Sehun lembut sambil berkata pelan. Sehun tentu tidak punya banyak pilihan. Kalau ia bilang tidak bisa-bisa Jongin tidak mau memaafkannya tai kalau ia bilang mau...

"A-apa itu Daddy?" Sehun berkata pelan.

"Touch your self."

"Ta-tapi..." Pipi Sehun langsung memanas mendengar permintaan Jongin. Apa Jongin gila? Menyuruh ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya? Well, sepertinya Sehun lupa jika dia adalah seorang porn blogger yang sering mengunggah video-video dirinya beronani.

"Hm?"

"A-aku malu.."

"Malu?" Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Kau malu beronani didepan Daddy-mu tapi kau tidak malu melihat videomu ditonton ribuan orang?"

Sehun terdiam. Beronani didepan kamera dan didepan orang sungguhan itu berbeda, apalagi jika seseorang tersebut adalah orang yang ia sukai.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur Sehun menuju kursi belajar Sehun.

"Tapi..tapi..." Sehun berusaha menolak keinginan Jongin. Begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang mengintimidasi lidah Sehun langsung kelu. Sial, kenapa Jongin jadi begitu panas dan tampan jika ia bersikap seperti ini?

"Baiklah.." Sehun menyerah dan mulai membenahi posisinya agar duduk diatas tempat tidur dan membuka kakinya sambil menghadap Jongin.

"Tidak disana baby.." Jongin berkata dengan seringai diwajahnya. "Disini." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan pipi Sehun kembali memanas.

Dengan wajah semerah tomat Sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Jongin. Sehun berpegangan pada bahu Jongin dan bisa ia rasakan betapa kokohnya otot-otot disana.

"Kau sangat manis ketika malu-malu seperti ini." Jongin membelai pipi merah Sehun yang membuat pipi tembam itu semakin memerah. "Kemana Sehun yang cerewet dan galak?"

Sehun masih tidak menjawab. Ketampanan Jongin yang berada begitu dekat didepan matanya membuat pemuda ini kehilangan kata-kata. Belum lagi paha Jongin yang terasa sangat kuat memangkunya. Kenapa seorang mahasiswa culun bisa sekeren ini sih?

"Atau kemana bubblyoh yang nakal itu?"

Pipi Sehun semakin merah mendengarnya.

"Bubblyoh yang suka ketika daddy-nya memberi hukuman.." Sehun menegang merasakan tangan Jongin bergerak dipunggungnya semakin kebawah. "Bubblyoh yang suka menggoda daddy-nya dengan foto dan video nakal.." Sehun tidak berani menatap mata Jongin, terlalu malu akan tingkahnya yang ternyata begitu binal.

"Da-daddyhh..." Sehun mengerang tertahan sambil meremas bahu Jongin. Tangan Jongin baru saja menelusup masuk kedalam celana dalam wanita yang ia pakai dan menggoda kulit pantatnya yang sensitif.

"Ayo, tunjukan Daddy bagaimana kau menyentuh tubuhmu." Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana dalam Sehun dan berhenti menggoda pemuda itu dengan kata-kata kotornya.

Sehun rasanya nyaris menangis. Bukan karena pelecehan seksual—well, mungkin bukan pelecehan seksual juga karena dia sama sekali tidak menolak—yang dilakukan Jongin tapi karena gairah yang begitu tinggi hingga ia takut jika ia akan orgasme kapan saja.

"Kita selalu memulainya dari sini..." Jongin menyentuh dada kiri Sehun dari luar apron merah muda yang masih dikenakan Sehun. "Daddy selalu memintamu untuk menyentuh ini, bukan begitu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil, matanya menutup perlahan menikmati remasan pada dada kirinya. Kepalanya memikirkan dari mana Jongin belajar menjadi sosok yang seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kan Jongin pernah bermain dengan pelacur diluar sana? Setahu Sehun, Jongin itu diajak kencan buta saja selama ini tidak mau.

"I want you to touch yourself Sehunnie, not enjoying your time.." Jongin melepas remasannya melihat raut wajah Sehun yang menikmati sentuhannya.

"Ma-maaf Daddy." Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jongin dihiasi seringai puas. Sehun meneguk ludahnya dengan sedikit kesusahan dan mulai menyentuh dadanya dari luar apron.

"Hnngghhh..." Sehun yang awalnya sedikit kaku dan ragu langsung menghayati perannya menjadi 'baby' seorang Kim Jongin. Tidak puas hanya menggoda dadanya dengan gangguan apron, Sehun menyelinapkan kedua tangannya kedalam apron dan meremas dadanya lebih keras.

"Jadi begini Oh Sehun yang terkenal itu menyentuh tubuhnya..." Jongin berkata pelan sambil membelai kulit punggung telanjang Sehun dengan sensual.

"Daddyhh...hhngghhh..." Telinga Sehun memanas mendengar hal itu. Ya, dia memang seorang populer. Seorang populer yang memiliki rahasia nakal dengan pemuda culun ahli matematika.

"Yes baby?" Jongin tidak hentinya menatap wajah sensual Sehun. Tangan kekar Jongin menarik simpul apron yang terletak dibelakang pinggang Sehun.

"Tolong bantu aku." Sehun dengan perlahan melepaskan apron yang tadi menutupi sedikit bagian tubuhnya. "Tolong bantu Sehun, ini...gatal."

Sehun bersumpah jika ia bisa melihat mata Jongin berubah menjadi semakin kelam begitu ia berkata demikian sambil meremas dadanya yang kini sudah terekspos dengan jelas. Jemarinya memainkan putingnya sendiri dan tidak lupa Sehun memasang wajah lugunya yang membuat Jongin semakin gila.

"Disini?" Sehun memperhatikan rahang Jongin yang mengeras karena sikapnya. Tangan kanan Jongin memeluk erat pinggangnya sementara yang lain membelai puting merah mudanya yang sudah tegang dan keras.

"Uhh...disana Daddyhhhh..." Sehun tidak bisa tidak melenguh. Jari Jongin begitu menggelitik syaraf-syaraf sensitif pada daging kecil didadanya.

"Kau mau Daddy melakukan apa?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah nyaris meledak karena frustasi.

"Hi-hisap Daddyhh...please.." Sehun memasang wajahnya yang paling memelas. Sehun butuh Jongin untuk menyentuhnya, memanjakannya.

"Mmhhmmm..." Sehun mencengkram pelan bahu Jongin ketika bibir penuh pemuda itu mengecup pelan dada gemuknya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya malu, bahkan belum disentuh putingnya saja ia sudah melenguh.

"Ahhh...nngghhh..." Niat Sehun untuk menahan desahannya langsung gagal begitu puncak dadanya dikecup lembut oleh Jongin. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak meminta Jongin melakukannya lagi.

"Aannnghhhh...Daddyhhhh..." Cengkraman Sehun dibahu Jongin semakin kencang. Pasalnya Jongin tidak hanya mengecupi puting Sehun lagi tapi menjilat-jilat kecil dan sesekali menyesapnya.

"Ssshhh...ahhhh...Daddyhhh..." Sehun tidak peduli pada apapun lagi selain kuluman Jongin pada puting kanannya. Tangan Sehun mencengkram bahu Jongin dan satu lagi meremas rambut belakang Jongin. Menunjukkan betapa besar kenikmatan yang ia dapat hanya dengan hisapan pada putingnya.

"Mmhh...t-terus Daddyhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Lidah basah Jongin menari-nari indah didaging kecilnya. Menjilat, menghisap, melumat bahkan menggigit kasar daging tersebut. Tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali, eh mungkin ada tapi rasa nikmat jauh jauh jauh lebih mendominasi.

"Daddy..." Sehun memandang puting kirinya yang hanya dibelai-belai lembut oleh Jongin. "Yang ini juga gatal..." Sehun meremas tangan Jongin yang memanjakan puting satunya.

"Baby..." Jongin mendongak, menatap wajah merah Sehun. Wajah yang memerah bukan karena pemiliknya malu namun karena bergairah dan terangsang.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Apa kau sekarang berani memerintah Daddy?"

Oh tidak, bagaimana Sehun lupa pada posisinya?

"Ti-tidak Daddy. Sehun minta maaf."

"Apa baby lupa jika ini seharusnya sebuah hukuman?"

Astaga, Sehun sama sekali lupa. Sungguh! Sehun diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang mata Jongin. Dihadapan pemuda ini Sehun benar-benar menekuk lututnya.

"Daddy bahkan baru menyentuh ini..." Sehun menegang saat jemari Jongin mencubit nakal puting kanannya yang bengkak. "Belum yang ini..."

"Anngghhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasakan kontak antara jemari Jongin dengan penis basahnya yang masih dibungkus celana dalam wanita.

"Atau ini..."

"Mmmhhhmmm...Daddyhhhh..." Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat jemari Jongin menyusup masuk kedalam celana dalam yang ia kenakan dan menggoda bibir lubangnya.

"Kau suka?" Pipi Sehun memerah mendengarnya. Apa dia suka? Ya! Sehun sangat menyukainya! Sampai-sampai ia berharap jemari Jongin masuk lebih jauh dari sekedar menggoda bibir lubangnya.

"Hhmmm...aaahhhh...Daddyhhh..." Bukan Sehun tidak berusaha menahan desahannya yang terdengar seperti pelacur tapi tangan Jongin dibagian bawah sana bekerja begitu lihai hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan hal lain selain belaian Jongin pada bagian terintimnya.

"Apa kau pernah bermain disini anak nakal?"

Sehun ingin menjawab sesuatu tapi suaranya tercekat. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Jongin. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas?

Sehun sering membaca jika seks membuat seseorang dibanjiri adrenalin yang membuat mereka dipenuhi tenaga yang bergairah, bukan lemas dan kepanasan seperti ini. Biasanya ketika ia beronani ria, ia bisa bermain dengan penuh semangat tapi kenapa merasakan sentuhan Jongin membuat ia seperti ini?

"Aaaannghhhhhh! Sa-sakittthhhhhhhh!" Sehun meremas kaos Jongin. Lubang anusnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat nyeri oleh sesuatu yang mendesak masuk kedalam sana.

"Sshh..." Jongin mengecup lembut bahu Sehun sambil membelai punggungnya. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati. Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa ia masih memohon maaf pada pemuda tampan ini pasti ia sudah menjambak, menghajar dan juga meluapkan rasa sakitnya dengan sederet ucapan kasar.

Tapi Sehun adalah seorang anak baik untuk daddy-nya dan anak baik tidak boleh berkata kasar.

"D-daddyhh..." Sehun menitikkan air matanya. Pemuda nakal yang ternyata tidak nakal-nakal amat ini baru tahu jika sesakit ini saat sesuatu berusaha melebarkan anusnya. Bagaimana jika penis Jongin yang masuk?

Sehun meringis sendiri membayangkan rasa sakit yang akan ia alami nanti.

"Good boy, good boy..." Jongin tidak menggerakkan jari tengahnya dan Sehun merasa sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Sakit Daddyhhhh..." Sehun merengek manja. Sungguh anusnya terasa sangat nyeri tapi Sehun memang sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Yah, siapa tahu Jongin tidak jadi menghukumnya kan?

Sehun ingat jelas bagaimana dulu dia dan Jongin ketika masih sering melakukan sex phone. Jongin itu sedikit sadis. Jongin sering 'menghukum'nya jika ia bersikap menuntut atau melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahannya tidak fatal, misalkan Sehun membicarakan seorang artis pria yang tampan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu atau misalkan Sehun mengirimkan foto dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaos longgar ketika sedang jalan-jalan.

Hukumannya memang tidak benar-benar menyakitkan, misalkan meminta Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak keluar sebelum Jongin menyuruhnya atau menyuruh Sehun terus keluar walau pemuda itu sudah lemas. Tapi itu dulu kan hanya via telepon tapi kini? Bayangkan hukuman apa saja yang mungkin bisa Sehun terima?

Herannya, kenapa dulu Sehun selalu patuh pada setiap ucapan Jongin? Suara berat Jongin memang indah tapi apakah tidak terlalu memalukan jika Sehun mudah sekali terangsang ketika suara Jongin berubah menjadi serak?

Kali ini, bukan hanya sekedar suara serak dan ucapan kotor Jongin yang membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut tapi sentuhan Jongin yang kasar namun ringan membuat Sehun membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh Jongin. Jongin mau menghukumnya? Oke. Jongin ingin membobol lubangnya tanpa pemanasan? Oke. Jongin ingin memperkosanya dipinggir jalan? Sehun tidak akan menolak.

Sebesar itulah pengaruh si culun Jongin pada si cantik nan populer Sehun.

"Kau ketat princess." Jongin menjilati cuping telinga Sehun sambil berbisik.

"Hhmmm..." Sehun mengerang pelan, bukan karena rasa sakit yang masih berdenyut dibawah sana tapi karena ucapan kotor Jongin. Sehun sungguhan penasaran dari mana Jongin belajar semua itu? Jongin kan tidak pernah punya kekasih sungguhan.

"Ini baru jariku baby, belum little Jongin." Jongin kembali mencumbu telinga Sehun sambil mengucapkan kata-kata kotornya. "Kau selalu berkata ingin menyentuh little Jongin langsung, bermain dengannya, membuat ia mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab karena ia tahu jika bibirnya terbuka yang keluar hanyalah suara desahan.

"Bukan begitu princess?" Jongin bertanya lagi sambil memasukkan jari tengahnya semakin dalam.

"Anngghhhh! I-iya! Iya!" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjerit keras. Rasa nyeri yang tadi mulai mereka kembali menyerangnya.

"Iya apa?" Jongin tidak puas dengan jawaban Sehun.

"Aku...aku..." Sehun menarik nafasnya sedikit tersenggal, masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran benda asing dianusnya. "Aku ingin bermain dengan little Jongin."

"Little Jongin is not so little, you know that?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya yang sudah kembali terkulai dibahu Jongin.

"Kau harus membiasakan dengan jari-jariku sebelum bermain dengan little Jongin." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar duduk dengan tegak. "Fuck yourself on my fingers."

"Jo-jongin!" Sehun tanpa sadar menjerit sambil menutup mukanya yang langsung memanas mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Jika dulu Sehun sering membayangkan hal-hal kotor yang akan ia lakukan bersama Jongin, kini ia malah merasa malu sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau? Mau hukumanmu Daddy tambah?"

Ah, rupanya Jongin tidak lupa jika sedang menghukum Sehun.

"Baiklah Daddy..." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Oke Sehun, kau bisa. Kau sudah melihat ini ratusan kali pada video-video porno yang kau lihat. Kau hanya harus menaik turunkan tubuhmu sampai...sampai...aku lemas. Oh astaga! Aku selama ini hanya bermain dengan penisku saja, bagaimana rasanya ditusuk dibawah sana?!

"Jangan gugup." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun, seolah mengetahui kekhawatiran pemuda itu.

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Jongin, menjadikannya sebagai tumpuan. Sehun menatap mata Jongin yang entah mengapa tidak terlihat marah atau kesal. Malah tatapan mata Jongin membuatnya malu sendiri. Seolah pemuda yang memangkunya itu sedang memujanya, menginginkannya dan...mencintainya.

Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin sekali sambil menaikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan mata terpejam Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, menenggelamkan jari tengah Jongin kedalam anusnya.

"Hnngghhhh...ahhhhhh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Sakit? Ya, masih sakit sekali. Sehun mencobanya sekali lagi. Menaikkan tubuhnya lalu menurunkannya lagi dengan perlahan.

"Mmhhhmmm..." Gigitan Sehun pada bibirnya mulai mengendur. Rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang. Tapi itu tidak cukup. Sehun penasaran dengan rasa nikmat yang sering diperlihatkan para bintang-bintang porno dan juga seperti yang Tao sering ceritakan.

Sehun semakin berani menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Hingga tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya disengat oleh listrik imajiner. Ujung jari tengah Jongin menyentuh sebuah titik yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi lemas namun juga bersemangat.

"Daddyhhhh..." Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati aliran listrik tersebut. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan pegangannya pada bahu Jongin mengendur.

"Nikmat sayang?" Kenikmatan yang mengaliri tubuh Sehun semakin kuat karena panggilan 'sayang' yang diberikan Jongin untuknya.

"Hmmhh..." Sehun hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau benar-benar masih perawan." Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin. Wajar saja jika Jongin berpikir jika ia sudah tidur dengan beberapa pria mengingat ia selalu bergaul dengan anak-anak yang...you know. Terlebih ia adalah seorang porn blogger. Mana ada porn blogger yang perawan? Sepertinya baru Sehun saja.

"Tahan sedikit." Jongin berkata pelan dan Sehun menjerit kencang.

"Akhhh...sakit sekali..." Sehun tidak memberontak, hanya menggeliat dan mengerang saat telunjuk Jongin masuk kedalam anusnya. Melebarkan lubang itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar nanti.

Jongin diam saja, membiarkan Sehun membiasakan diri dengan dua jari didalam anusnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun mulai lebih tenang dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi.

Tidak perlu lama kali ini untuk Sehun agar mendapatkan kenikmatan yang ia inginkan. Bahkan kini ia sudah melonjak-lonjak tidak teratur diatas pangkuan Jongin. Kepalanya mendongak lalu menggeleng-geleng hingga bersembunyi diceruk leher Jongin, menunjukkan betapa besar kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hnnghhh...ahhhh...Jonginhhh...uhhh...maksud—aaahhhh...Daddyhhhh..." Sehun mendesah tidak karuan. Ternyata memang sangat enak! Ukh, coba sedari dulu dia bermain dengan lubangnya. Selama ini ia hanya pernah menggoda bibir anusnya saja, terlalu takut untuk benar-benar memasukkan sesuatu kedalam sana.

"Kau ketat." Jongin membisikkan kata kotor itu tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat si pemuda cantik itu melenguh keras. Penisnya yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana dalam wanita berkedut keras dan mengeluarkan cairan precumnya lebih banyak.

"Hnghhh...ahhhh...enakhh...enak sekali Daddyhh...ahhkkk..." Sehun meremas bahu Jongin kuat-kuat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ini terlalu nikmat. Jauh lebih nikmat dari semua onani yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Lihat dirimu anak nakal." Jongin kembali membisikkan kata-kata kotor ditelinga Sehun. "Kau mendesah hanya karena dua jari Daddy, betapa murahnya dirimu Hunnie."

"Shhh...ahhh...ahhhh...mmmhhhmmmm..." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, meminta Jongin berhenti menggodanya dengan cara seperti ini karena sungguh sangat memalukan merasakan penisnya terus mengucurkan precum pada setiap kata kotor yang Jongin ucapkan.

"Kau bahkan membasahi celanamu." Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama lagi ia akan bertahan jika seperti ini. Prostatnya semakin sensitif dan penisnya sudah sangat tegang juga basah didalam sana. "Kau benar-benar harus Daddy hukum."

"Angghhh! Jongiiin!" Sehun mengerang kesal sambil menatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan pandangan tajam.

Uh-oh.

"Ma-maksudku Daddy..." Sehun menurunkan pandangannya begitu melihat dahi Jongin yang mengernyit tidak suka. "Kenapa...kenapa...aku...a-aku sudah dekat..."

"Karena ini sebuah hukuman." Jongin menjawab dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Sehun terpana melihat seringai Jongin. Tampan sekali dan beruntungnya hanya dia yang bisa melihat sisi lain dari Kim Jongin.

"Daddy please..." Sehun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Jongin suka jika ia memohon. "Sehunnie ingin keluar."

"No, no." Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun erat dan bangkit dari atas kursi.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sehun mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Tangannya memeluk leher Jongin karena takut terjatuh.

Jongin menggendong Sehun kemudian menjatuhkan pemuda itu diatas tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Sehun tersipu dengan perlakuan lembut Jongin padanya. Memang Jongin selalu berlaku manis padanya dan Sehun suka hal itu walaupun kali ini Sehun tidak masalah jika Jongin menjadi sedikit lebih kasar.

"Kau cantik, kau tahu itu?" Jongin berkata pelan sambil merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

"Uh.." Organ dalam Sehun rasanya menari-nari senang oleh pujian Jongin. Padahal seumur hidupnya ia sudah mendengar kata itu ribuan kali. Tapi ketika pujian itu diberikan oleh Jongin rasanya sangat berbeda.

"Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu..." Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. Wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat ia sangat gugup.

"Apakah kau semanis Sehun?" Debaran jantung Sehun semakin kencang. Matanya menatap mata Jongin yang menyiratkan rasa rindu, hidungnya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin didepannya, kulitnya terasa panas karena tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Apakah kau memiliki senyum seperti Sehun?" Aroma Jongin benar-benar memabukkan. Sehun tidak bisa memberikan perhatian penuh pada setiap ucapan Jongin karena yang ia inginkan adalah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa pria seperti Jongin termasuk jajaran mahasiswa culun? Lihat otot-otot lengannya, perutnya yang keras juga wajah tampan yang membuat Sehun nyaris sesak nafas.

"Kau tahu betapa aku menyukaimu bubblyoh?" Sehun merinding mendengar deru nafas Jongin yang semakin kencang. "Betapa beruntungnya aku ternyata orang yang aku sukai adalah orang yang sama dengan cinta pertamaku."

Apa?

Otak Sehun rasanya merasa ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Jongin.

Orang yang disukai...cinta pertama...aku cinta pertama Jongin?

"Ma-maksudmu?" Sehun terbelalak begitu kabel didalam otaknya mulai tersambung.

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sebagai gantinya sebuah kecupan lembut ia layangkan pada bibir mungil Sehun. Pemuda cantik itu mengerti dengan jawaban Jongin dan sebuah gelombang kebahagian menenggelamkannya.

Lengan langsing Sehun memeluk leher Jongin dan membalas ciuman Jongin pada bibirnya. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana meluapkan gelora kebahagiaan yang begitu membuncah ini. Dia adalah cinta pertama Jongin? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Secantik apapun dirimu atau seberapa besar aku menyukaimu, kau tetap akan dihukum. Kau tahu itu?" Jongin melepas ciumannya dan berkata lembut.

"Aku masih dihukum?" Bibir Sehun membentuk cibiran dan dahinya berkerut kesal.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih marah padamu." Jongin bangkit dari atas kasur untuk melepas kaos juga celana panjangnya, menyisakan celana dalam hitam. Mata Sehun membesar menatap tubuh Jongin yang nyaris telanjang.

 _Oh astaga. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat tubuh telanjang Jongin secara langsung! Dan itu...apakah itu penisnya? Ya Tuhan, besar sekali! Seperti yang difoto!_

"On your knees."

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Sehun melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Jongin untuk berbalik dan menungging. Jantung Sehun kembali bergemuruh. Apa yang akan Jongin lakukan sekarang? Apakah obrolan mereka via telepon akan menjadi kenyataan? Jongin yang melecehkan bagian-bagian intim Sehun, Jongin yang membuat dirinya menjerit semalaman, Jongin yang membuat Sehun kehabisan tenaga dan tidur dalam kubangan spermanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah membuat Daddy menunggumu berbulan-bulan, tidakkah kau terlalu jahat? Hm?" Sehun menahan nafasnya merasakan tangan Jongin membelai bongkahan pantatnya.

"Maaf Daddy." Sehun berkata dengan suara pelan.

"You should be sorry." Jongin bergumam pelan sambil menurunkan celana dalam wanita Sehun. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ini secara langsung."

Sehun tahu ia memiliki bokong yang indah dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Lebih bangga lagi ketika mendengar geraman tertahan Jongin ketika pantat seksinya terekspos sepenuhnya, siap dilecehkan oleh pemuda dibelakangnya.

PLAK!

"Ahhh!" Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"Wow, benar-benar kenyal." Jongin memuji sembari memijat kedua bongkahan pantat Sehun. "Bayangkan nanti pantat ini berguncang cepat ketika aku menghujam lubangmu."

Tidak, jangan kata-kata kotor itu lagi.

Penis Sehun yang tadi sempat sedikit melemas mulai tegang kembali.

"Kita lihat, apakah lubangmu sudah lebih lebar?" Jongin membuka pipi pantat Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit karena udara dingin yang menyapa lubang anusnya.

"Nngghh..." Sehun sedikit mendesah. Malu sekali rasanya benar-benar terekspos dihadapan Jongin seperti ini.

"Masih ketat." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pada lubang merah muda tersebut.

"Daddyhhh...geli uhh..." Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena kegelian.

"Stay still." Jongin mencengkram pinggang Sehun agar tidak banyak bergerak. Sebagai anak baik tentu Sehun berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak banyak membuat pergerakan walaupun ia sangat kegelian.

"Mmhhmmm...Dadddyhhhhh..." Sehun hanya bisa mencengkram seprai dibawahnya untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat dan juga geli karena perlakuan Jongin pada lubang anusnya. Lubang merah muda itu Jongin goda terus, tadi ia tiup-tiup pelan dan kini mulai ia kecupi dengan bibir penuhnya.

"Akkhhh...nnngghhh...geli sekali Daddyhhh... anghhh.." Sehun yang tidak ingin membuat Jongin kesal berusaha keras untuk tetap menungging.

"Nyaaahhh...ohhh...Dadddyyhhhh..." Sehun mengerang keras. Sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menyapa bibir anusnya. Oh Tuhan, Sehun rasanya nyaris meledak karena rasa nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Akkhhh! Hhnngghhh! Daddyyyhhhh!" Sehun tidak bisa lagi tenang. Lidah Jongin masuk semakin dalam dan semakin dalam, mengorek dinding anusnya yang tadi sempat dimanjakan dan sesekali menggoda prostatnya yang kembali bengkak.

"Ooohhhh...Daddyyhhhh...pleasehhhh...bolehkahh...bolehkahh..anghhh..." Sehun tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena seluruh syaraf tubuhnya tiba-tiba dialiri listrik sejuta volt yang membawanya terbang ke langit tinggi.

"Kau memang sangat sensitif seperti katamu." Telinga Sehun menangkap suara Jongin yang samar-samar. Ya, dia memang sangat sensitif. Apalagi yang menyentuhnya adalah Kim Jongin, pemuda yang sudah menjadi objek onaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

—

"Ahhh...sudah Daddyhhh...anghhh..."

Tidak, Jongin tidak akan berhenti. Malah rintihan putus asa itu membuat Jongin lebih bersemangat melecehkan lubang ketat Sehun dengan penisnya. Sejujurnya Jongin tidak ingat bagaimana tiba-tiba ia sudah menenggelamkan penisnya pada lubang hangat Sehun yang rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Melepaskan keperjakaannya dengan pemuda yang ia sukai. Bubblyoh dan Oh Sehun. Dua pemuda yang ternyata merupakan orang yang sama. Jongin tidak membayangkan jika ia, Kim Jongin, si culun mengambil keperawanan lubang ketat Oh Sehun, si populer yang cantik.

"Daddyhhhh...ahhhh...ahhh..."

Panggilan itu. Akh! Sekujur tubuh Jongin rasanya terbakar setiap Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Ya, dia memang sudah menjadi seorang 'daddy' selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi itu didunia maya, kini? Ia menjadi seorang 'daddy' sungguhan. Meluluhlantakkan pemuda idamannya dengan penisnya.

"Mmhhmmm...Daddyhhh..aku...anggg...aku dekathhh..."

"Lagi?"

PLAK!

Jongin menampar pipi pantat Sehun yang menungging indah didepannya. Bagi Jongin bersikap seperti ini rasanya sangat aneh. Aneh yang menakjubkan. Menguasai Sehun, memiliki kontrol sepenuhnya akan Sehun dan bisa melakukan apa saja pada Sehun.

"Anggghhhh! Dadddyhhhh! Dadddyyhhhh!" Oh, desahan Sehun sangatlah merdu. Suaranya yang serak menunjukkan sudah berapa lama mereka bergumul dalam keringat dan kenikmatan. Menunjukkan betapa hebat dirinya karena mampu membuat Sehun terus menjerit dan memekik.

PLAK!

Tangan Jongin tidak pernah bosan mengasari kulit halus bongkahan sintal milik Sehun yang berguncang-guncang mengikuti hentakan pinggulnya. Sesekali Jongin meremas paha berisi Sehun dan mengecupi punggung mulus Sehun yang bercucuran keringat.

"Daddyhhh...closehhh...closehhh...anghhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas seprai hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jongin tahu jika Sehun sudah sangat dekat dari ketatnya lubang Sehun yang menjepit penisnya.

"Cum for Daddy!" Jongin meraih penis mungil Sehun yang berguncang tidak karuan.

"Nghh...aahhh...nyahhhh...ahhhhhh!" Sehun pun kembali mengeluarkan spermanya yang ketiga kali sore itu. Namun Jongin tidak berhenti, pinggulnya masih terus bergerak maju mundur menghujam lubang anus Sehun yang berkedut.

"No, no...ahhh...Daddy sudah! Sudahhhh!" Sehun berusaha merangkak menjauh dari Jongin namun pemuda berkulit eksotis itu bergerak lebih cepat.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu sayang. Uh! Kau ketat sekali fuck!" Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menggeram ditelinga pemuda tersebut.

"Nghh...Daddyhh...please sudahh..ahhh..." Sehun meronta dalam pelukan Jongin, suaranya sudah sangat lemah dan kakinya gemetar. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Sehun, tentu saja pemuda itu kelelahan karena tiga orgasme dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Sudah? Kau yakin?" Jongin berbisik sambil mengecupi leher Sehun kasar. "Little Oh sepertinya belum ingin berhenti..."

Jongin meraih penis Sehun yang lengket oleh sperma kemudian mengocoknya dengan kecepatan sedang membuat pemuda dipelukannya menggeliat tidak karuan. Sejujurnya Sehun heran, bahkan setelah orgasme tiga kali penis Sehun masih bisa mengeras.

"Daddyhhh...ahhh...aku lelahhh...mmmhhmmm..." Sehun nyaris limbung jika Jongin tidak memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat. Jongin sungguh bersyukur atas hobinya menari. Walaupun tidak serius menekuni dunia tari setidaknya menari selama tiga hingga empat jam sehari membuat tubuhnya berotot seperti halnya para atlet kampus.

Jongin sebenarnya sudah nyaris mendapatkan orgasmenya tadi tapi ia ingin sekali memberi Sehun pelajaran jika ia benar-benar marah karena dipermainkan selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi ia menahannya, namun melihat Sehun yang sudah sangat lemas seperti ini membuat Jongin tidak tega.

Jongin membiarkan tubuh Sehun ambruk ke atas kasur, membuat penisnya kehilangan kehangatan yang sekarang sudah menjadi candunya. Dengan kasar Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun lalu membuka kaki jenjang Sehun lebar-lebar.

"I am not done with you." Jongin berusaha untuk tidak tergerak hatinya melihat wajah Sehun yang berlelehkan air mata dan keringat. Bibirnya yang bengkak mengerang lemah menunjukkan betapa lelahnya pemuda itu.

"Mmhh...Daddy, aku minta maaf..." Sehun berkata lirih sambil memandang Jongin yang sibuk menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada bibir lubang anus Sehun yang becek.

"You should be!" Jongin meraih penis Sehun dan mengocoknya lagi, membuat dada Sehun melengkung indah.

"Jongin, aku menyukaimu..."

Hati Jongin berdesir mendengar ucapan lemah itu.

"Jongin aku mencintaimu."

Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu jadi kau boleh menggunakanku semaumu." Jongin begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun hingga tidak sadar jika pemuda itu mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia berbaring diatas kasur.

"Sehun..." Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sehun duduk diatas tubuhnya, menggesek-gesek penisnya pada belahan pantatnya dan juga apa itu? Melenguh dengan wajah minta diperkosa.

"Aku tahu aku salah dan kau memang sudah seharusnya marah padaku jadi biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku." Sehun berkata pelan sambil mengangkat pinggulnya kemudian menurunkannya dengan perlahan.

"Ohhhh...fuuuckkkhhh!" Jongin mengumpat keras karena sungguh, merasakan penisnya ditelan perlahan oleh lubang anus Sehun itu sangat nikmat.

"Daddyhh...ahhh...besar sekalihhh...annghh..." Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Buat aku puas dan mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu." Jongin berkata tajam. Jongin memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati, hebat juga kan pria culun seperti dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Walaupun ia sudah memaafkan Sehun sejak tadi pagi tapi yaaah menyenangkan sekali melihat Sehun memohon padanya.

"Uhhh...mmmhhmmm..." Sehun memang tampak sudah lelah namun matanya masih menyorotkan gairah dan juga tekad untuk membuat Jongin mendapatkan orgasme ternikmat. Jadi Jongin membiarkan Sehun bertumpu didadanya dan sesekali mencakar kulitnya.

"Aahhh...Daddyhhh...akkkhhh..." Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. "Daddy selalu berkata ingin melihat aku mengendarai penis Daddy..."

Shit, Jongin lupa jika Sehun adalah bubblyoh. Bubblyoh yang pintar sekali berkata kotor dan membuatnya bergairah hanya dengan satu kata sederhana.

"Uuhh...anngghh...Daddyhhh...apakahh..ahh...nikmat?" Sehun terlihat sangat sensual dengan bibir yang digigit dan mata sayunya.

"Yes baby, fuck yourself with Daddy's cock..." Jongin meremas bokong sintal Sehun yang bergerak semakin cepat diatas penisnya.

"Ahh...ohhh...Daddyhh...Daddyyhhh..." Sehun mengerang dengan suara serak. Jongin tahu jika kepala penisnya menyentuh sebuah titik ternikmat yang membuat Sehun bergerak semakin cepat namun juga semakin tidak teratur.

"Pelacur sepertimu selalu menginginkan penis untuk menyumpal lubang jalangmu bukan? Hm?" Jongin membantu Sehun menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Sial, ini nikmat sekali! Sehun benar-benar menjepit penisnya dibawah sana. Dinding anus Sehun berkedut cepat dan memijat seluruh batang penisnya kuat seolah akan meremukkannya.

"Yes Daddyhh! Ohhh...yes! Yes!" Sehun melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya semakin cepat. Jongin tentu tahu apa yang Sehun sukai ketika mereka sedang melakukan aktivitas panas seperti ini via telepon: kata-kata kotor.

"Lubangmu terlalu ketat bitch!"

"Anngghhh! Ahhh! Yahhh...ohhhh...ahhh...ahhh..." See? Dinding anus Sehun memijat penis Jongin seolah bereaksi atas ucapan kotor Jongin.

"Kau pelacur haus penis!"

PLAK!

"Ahhh...ahh...yes Daddyyhhh...aku menyukai penishhh..angghh...penis Daddyyhhh..."

"Ahhhh...nyahhh...ahhhh...yahhh...aaakkhhh...hanya penis Daddyhhh..ohhh..."

"Daddyhh...mmhhmmm...uuhhh...ahhh...aakkhh..."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan orgasme lebih lama lagi. Ini terlalu nikmat. Gerakan Sehun yang terkesan berantakan malah membuat Jongin lebih cepat mendekati orgasmenya.

"Daddyhhh..ahh...semakin besarhh..ahhh...yeshhh...ahhh...ohhhh..."

"Faster baby...ahhh..." Jongin menekan pinggang Sehun kebawah sementara ia menghentakkan pinggulnya keatas. Sehun tidak tinggal diam, pinggangnya ia gerak kan semampunya.

"Daddyhh...may I..ahhh...nghhhh..." Jongin merasakan pijatan pada penisnya mengetat. Sehun sudah akan mencapai puncaknya lagi.

"A bit more princess...ahh...shit.." Jongin mencengkram pantat Sehun kuat hingga ia yakin akan meninggalkan bekas nanti.

"Daddyhhh...pleasehhh...aku ahhhh...nyahhh..."

"Keluar untukku baby..." Jongin menghentakkan penisnya dalam-dalam sembari menahan bokong Sehun agar menelan penisnya yang menyemburkan cairan lengket yang sangat banyak.

"Ahhhhh! Dadddddyyyhhhhhh!" Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan sangat indah ketika sperma keluar dengan kerasnya dari penis merah muda Sehun, mengotori perut dan dada Jongin.

Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat terpana oleh Sehun. Pemuda pujaan hatinya itu begitu indah ketika mencapai puncaknya. Jongin merasa begitu bangga karena dirinya lah yang membuat Sehun begini.

Berkeringat, bermandikan sperma dan juga kehabisan nafas.

"Daddyhhh..." Tubuh Sehun langsung ambruk begitu pemuda itu turun dari ketinggian orgasmenya. Jongin memeluk tubuh ramping yang tidak bertenaga itu diatas dadanya. Bisa ia rasakan jantung Sehun berdebar sangat keras dan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Daddy aku minta maaf.." Telinga Jongin menangkan suara lirih Sehun.

"Ak—"

"Jangan marah laghhh..."

Sehun bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan mengeluarkan dengkur lembut yang terdengar jelas oleh Jongin.

"Kau kelelahan ya.." Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, tidak peduli akan rasa lengket sisa permainan mereka. Perlahan, Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang ketat Sehun yang kini penuh oleh sperma.

"Whoa.." Jongin terbelalak melihat jumlah sperma yang keluar dari belahan pantat Sehun. Sebanyak ini? Memang tadi sangat nikmat sih...

Sehun terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya sampai tidak menyadari Jongin yang membuka lebar-lebar pipi pantatnya dan bermain dengan lubang anusnya yang memerah juga lengket.

Sehun memang benar-benar bak boneka Barbie. Dulu Jongin sering diam-diam memperhatikan tubuh Sehun ketika mereka sedang bersama. Sehun memiliki kaki yang sangat indah, kulitnya halus dan pantatnya oh Tuhan...

Jongin heran sendiri, bagaimana dia tidak bisa mengetahui Sehun adalah bubblyoh? Mereka sama-sama memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Perut rata dengan pinggul ramping bak wanita.

"Shit, tegang lagi..." Siapa yang tahan dihadapkan pada lubang memerah yang berkedut-kedut mengeluarkan sisa sperma? Belum lagi Sehun terlihat sangat tidak berdaya saat ini, membuat Jongin mudah saja melakukan apapun pada tubuh polos itu. Dalam beberapa menit penis Jongin yang sempat tertidur kembali tegang.

Dengan langkah seribu Jongin berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Yah, mana tega dia menyetubuhi Sehun yang tertidur seperti itu?

—

"Jongin?! Jongin?! Jongin?!"

Jongin yang sedang duduk diruang tengah rumah keluarga Oh sambil memakan camilan yang ia temukan dilemari es yang juga milik keluarga Oh tersedak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Jongin kau tidak marah padaku kan? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku kan? Kau masih mau jadi pacarku kan?"

Jongin tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menenangkan Sehun yang terlihat akan menangis seperti ini. Matanya yang baru bangun tidur berkaca-kaca, rambutnya masih berantakan dan uh, Jongin masih mencium sedikit bau sperma walaupun tadi ia sudah membersihkan tubuh Sehun.

"Jongin jawab...hiks...kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Hiks..."

"Sehun, aku rasa kita—"

"Huwaaaaa! Jongiiiiinnnn! Kita...kita kan sudah mel—hmmmppp! Uhuk!" Jongin dengan buru-buru memasukkan potongan cookies yang ada ditangannya kedalam mulut Sehun.

Mereka tidak hanya berdua, kalian tahu itu? Nyonya Oh sedang berada didapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tengah, memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya dan juga Jongin yang tampaknya akan segera bergabung menjadi anggota keluarga.

"Jadi sekarang kalian berkencan?" Nyonya Oh muncul dari dapur masih mengenakan celemek dan membawakan dua gelas jus jeruk.

"Ibu? Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sehun menelan cookies dimulutnya dengan susah payah.

"Akhirnya kau waras juga dan berhenti mengencani pria-pria aneh dikampusmu." Nyonya Oh dengan santai meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk diatas meja ruang tengah dan kembali ke dapur.

"Bibi, boleh aku ajak Sehun jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Tentu." Nyonya Oh menjawab dengan suara keras dari arah dapur. "Dan ajak keluargamu makan malam disini. Bibi memasak banyak sekali."

"Baik Bi." Jongin menjawab keras dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menahan tangisnya.

"Jongin...hiks..." Sehun mengikuti langkah Jongin dengan cepat.

Jongin keluar rumah keluarga Oh dengan seringai lebar. Dia masih ingin membuat Sehun merengek padanya. Ah, menyenangkan sekali menggoda Sehun!

The End

/deep bow/

Mohon maaf kalo lama dan lebih maaf lagi kalo chapter ini standar banget...

Udah lama ga nulis ff itu sering ilang feelnya dan lupa gimana itu nulis...

Yaaahhh yang penting mereka jadian ya wkwkwkw

Ada yang mau epilog?

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa^^

Gomawooooo^^


	7. 7

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Si introvert Jongin yang menghabiskan nyaris dua belas jam sehari didepan komputer jatuh cinta pada seorang blogger manis nan seksi bernama bubblyoh. Jongin ingin sekali bertemu dengan bubblyoh walau tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengenal bubblyoh sejak dulu. KaiHun. Yaoi. Rated M.

Epilogue

"Baby, ayo bangun. Kau ada kelas pagi."

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi."

"Sehun, kau sudah bilang hal yang sama empat kali."

"Hnnnggg, aku tidak mau masuk kelas." Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh orang yang tidur disampingnya.

"Kalau kau masuk kelas akan kuberi hadiah."

"Huh? Apa?" Sehun membuka matanya ketika mendengar kata hadiah.

"Ciuman."

"Ish!" Sehun mencubit pinggang pemuda yang ia peluk dengan keras.

"Aw!" Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan."Kenapa dicubit?"

"Kau pelit sekali cuma memberi hadiah ciuman!" Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau ciuman dan pelukan?"

"Jongin!"

Kim Jongin tertawa mendengar kekesalan Sehun. Ah, pasangan yang baru berumur satu bulan ini memang sangat romantis dan menggemaskan. Jongin dan Sehun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sebulan yang lalu disebuah taman kecil didekat rumah Sehun.

Bisa dibilang peresmian hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak romantis. Jongin harus mendiamkan Sehun yang menangis keras dan meyakinkan pemuda itu jika mereka berkencan sungguhan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu bulan dikota kecil tempat keduanya tumbuh bersama, Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya kembali ke Seoul lagi untuk memulai semester baru perkuliahan mereka.

Baru kemarin siang keduanya sampai di Seoul dan waktu mereka dihabiskan untuk membersihkan kamar masing-masing—well, Jongin membersihkan kamarnya dan kamar Sehun—kemudian Jongin memasak masakan beku untuk mereka berdua dan hari itu diakhiri dengan tidur berpelukan.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan dan Sehun memiliki kelas pagi sementara Jongin tidak ada kelas sampai dua hari lagi. Sehun tentu saja berniat membolos kelas pertama semester itu. Bukan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman baiknya, Tao, atau teman-teman populernya yang lain. Tapi untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin.

Sejak Sehun resmi berkencan dengan Jongin, Sehun menjadi super manja. Sehun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongin. Satu bulan liburan musim panas, Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin.

Menonton film dikamar Jongin—yang berakhir bukan hanya menonton film, belajar memasak dengan Jongin, belajar kalkulus dengan Jongin, piknik dengan Jongin. Semua ia lakukan bersama Jongin. Seolah-olah Sehun ingin menebus semua waktunya yang pernah ia sia-siakan ketika mereka hanya menjadi sebatas teman.

Lihat saja pasangan manis ini. Jongin mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sehun dan Sehun hanya terkikik geli sambil memeluk leher Jongin erat. Mereka tidak sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih empat puluh menit, tinggal dua puluh menit sebelum kelas pertama Sehun disemester ini dimulai.

"Kalau kau masuk kelas hari ini, aku akan mengajakmu kencan"

Sehun mengendurkan pelukannya pada leher Jongin untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Kencan? Kencan sungguhan? Bukan belajar kalkulus atau membersihkan garasi rumah?

"Sungguh?"

"Hm, setelah aku pikir-pikir aku tidak ingin pacarku menjadi incaran orang lain." Jongin berkata sambil memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memuja dan juga penuh kasih sayang, pandangan yang membuat perut Sehun bergolak.

"Jongiiiinnnn..." Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. Sehun bahagia, sangat. Sehun tentu tahu Jongin tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Pertemanan mereka saja berada diluar radar teman-teman kampusnya, mana Jongin mau mempublikasikan hubungan romantis mereka?

Berkencan akhir pekan ini berarti mereka akan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka pada seluruh kampus. Mereka akan nonton film lalu makan malam dan jalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ah, kenapa Sehun jadi merasa seperti artis terkenal yang akan terkena skandal?

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini selama seminggu terakhir." Jongin berkata pelan sambil membelai-belai rambut berantakan Sehun. "Aku tidak akan tahan sampai melihatmu diikuti si Kris itu atau teman-teman tingginya yang lain."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Sangat." Sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jongin selalu terlihat tenang dan santai, tidak pernah peduli Sehun berteman dengan siapa atau berkencan dengan siapa. Mendengar Jongin berkata penuh keposesifan seperti ini membuat perut Sehun kembali bergolak.

"Kau semakin tampan kalau cemburu." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lembut. Ah, rasanya semakin malas untuk bangkit dari kasur dan segera memulai aktivitas.

"Kau akan ku hukum kalau membuatku cemburu." Sehun bisa merasakan seringai Jongin dalam ciuman lembut mereka.

"Ish, kau selalu mengancamku dengan hal itu." Sehun mendorong Jongin menjauh dan memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku akan selalu kalah kalau begitu."

"Maka dari itu, sekarang jangan pakai celana yang terlalu pendek. Jangan ke klub. Jangan ke bar. Jangan—"

"Ya! Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Ke kamarku saja." Jongin berkata sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Dasar mesum!" Sehun bangkit dari kasur Jongin dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Seberapa sukanya Sehun dengan sesi-sesi bercinta mereka yang panas, bokong Sehun tetap butuh istirahat. Jika sewaktu masih menjadi bubblyoh Sehun sering menggoda Jongin dengan foto-foto nakalnya atau pesan singkat yang kotor, kini Sehun sering melarikan diri dari Jongin saat pandangan pemuda itu mulai berkabut.

"Kita akan berkencan akhir pekan ini jika kau jadi anak baik baby." Jongin berkata keras. "Atau Daddy akan menghukummu!"

"Ya!" Sehun tahu jika Jongin serius dengan kata-katanya. Kemarin waktu liburan saja Jongin sempat 'menghukum'nya lagi. Kau tahu apa alasannya? Karena Jongin membaca pesan singkat dari salah seorang adik tingkat mereka yang memang Jongin akui tampan—Kim Mingyu. Yahh, salah sendiri Sehun merespon pesan tersebut...

Sehun keluar dari kamar Jongin dengan pipi memerah. Entah apa yang lebih mendominasi otaknya hingga ia bersemu seperti itu, kencan dengan Jongin atau dihukum Jongin. Pikiran Sehun begitu sibuk sampai ia tidak sadar jika ada orang yang berjalan didepannya...

"Aw! Ya! Pakai matamu jik—Sehun?"

"Oh, h-hai Baek..." Sehun tersenyum canggung karena merasa bersalah sudah membuat pemuda mungil didepannya nyaris terjerembab dikoridor asrama mereka. "Maaf, aku tidak berhati-hati."

"Eh iya, tidak apa-apa." Sehun tahu jika tadi Baekhyun nyaris memakinya karena ia tidak berhati-hati. Tapi inilah salah satu keuntungan menjadi murid populer, ia bisa melakukan nyaris apa saja.

Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu gugup didepannya, seolah Sehun bisa saja memanggil seluruh tim bisbol untuk menghajarnya. Padahal Sehun hanya berpikir sejenak, berpikir tentang haruskah ia mulai berteman dengan Baekhyun? Yah, sebentar lagi kan ia dan Jongin akan mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Jadi tidak salah kan Sehun mulai menjaga pria-nya yang mungkin setelah ini menjadi salah satu mahasiswa populer juga?

"Baek, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

"E-eh?"

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau tampak gugup. Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Sehun berdeham dan menggigit bibirnya. "Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

"Enak! Enak sekali!" Sehun menjawab cepat. Memang benar makanannya enak. Enak sekali malah. Masalah yang ia alami bukanlah tentang makanan.

"Apa kau kelelahan?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

"Tidak kok." Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Sehun tidak baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah merasa tidak baik-baik saja sejak perjalanan mereka kemari. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Jongin dan membatalkan kencan sungguhan mereka yang pertama.

Petang ini Sehun dan Jongin melakukan sebuah langkah besar dalam hubungan mereka yaitu mengumumkan pada dunia jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sebuah langkah yang Jongin pertimbangkan selama berminggu-minggu.

Sehun tentu ingin hari ini sempurna. Berkencan mesra dengan kekasihnya yang dimulai dari makan malam. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan disebuah restauran sushi diarea kampus mereka.

Sehun bisa melihat wajah-wajah familiar direstauran tersebut. Ada kakak tingkatnya, adik tingkatnya hingga teman-teman satu tingkatnya. Mereka semua berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah mejanya.

Tapi bukan itu penyebab masalah Sehun. Pemuda cantik ini sudah terbiasa menajdi pusat perhatian. Malah Sehun yang sempat khawatir akan Jongin. Mengingat pemuda taampan itu sejak dulu tidak pernah mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian dalam satu waktu.

Masalah Sehun kali ini bisa dibilang sedikit memalukan. Kalau Jongin tahu maka habislah dia. Jongin akan menggodanya habis-habisan dan akan mengerjainya hingga ia menangis. Masih ingat betul bagaimana Jongin menggodanya hingga ia menangis selama berjam-jam ditaman dekat rumahnya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Jongin bertanya lagi. "Aku sudah bilang agar kau memakai pakaian lebih tebal karena udara mulai dingin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun berkata sekali lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Jongin yang jelas masih tampak khawatir akan dirinya. Sehun berusaha tersenyum riang agar kekhawatiran Jongin mereda.

Walaupun sesekali mata Sehun melirik sumber masalahnya malam ini: penisnya. See? Ini memalukan! Penis Sehun sudah setengah ereksi selama satu jam terakhir. Penyebabnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin!

Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin dalam hal ini karena Jongin tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi...karena Jongin tidak melakukan apapun itu Sehun jadi makin kesal. Dulu sewaktu liburan, keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hal itu berarti mereka bisa melakukan apa saja. Apa saja. Seperti saling peluk, saling kecup, saling cumbu dan tentu saja bercinta. Waktu itu Sehun dan Jongin nyaris bercinta setiap hari. Atau paling tidak saling memberikan blow job.

Tapi sejak mereka kembali ke Seoul, keduanya sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan lebih jauh dari sekedar berciuman. Ciuman yang mereka lakukan bahkan bukan ciuman panas yang bisa membawa kegiatan mereka menuju level yang lebih tinggi.

Setelah seminggu, Sehun mulai tidak tahan. Sehun menginginkan Jongin. Sehun ingin Jongin menguasai tubuhnya. Sehun ingin Jongin membawanya menuju langit ketujuh. Sehun rindu semua itu. Dan ini baru seminggu keduanya tidak saling bersentuhan secara seksual.

Jongin yang selalu sibuk menjadi alasan tidak adanya malam-malam intim selama seminggu terakhir. Memang Jongin tidak meninggalkan Sehun sepenuhnya, tapi setiap malam Jongin selalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugas menyebalkan yang membuat Sehun hanya bisa memandangi Jongin berkutat dengan komputer.

Sehun sesekali berusaha mencari perhatian Jongin dengan duduk dipangkuan Jongin ketika pemuda itu sedang belajar. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jongin tetap saja belajar sambil sesekali mengecupi wajah dan rambutnya.

Sempat terlintas dibenak Sehun untuk mengatakan langsung pada Jongin, atau memberi kode atau menggoda pemuda lugu itu. Tapi harga diri Sehun terlalu tinggi. Lagi pula ia tidak ingin menjadi bahan olok-olokan Jongin nanti. Sampai sekarang saja Jongin masih sering menggodanya gara-gara apron seksi tempo dulu.

Jadi disinilah Sehun, duduk disebuah restauran pizza dengan selangkangan berdenyut. Memandang kekasih tampannya yang membuat selangkangnya semakin berdenyut. Bagaimana bisa pemuda setampan Jongin masuk kedalam kelompok mahasiswa culun?

Mata cokelatnya yang begitu tajam namun penuh kasih sayang, rahangnya yang kokoh dan senyum jenaka yang membuat jantung Sehun berdebar tidak karuan. Sungguh bodoh selama ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkencan dengan pria lain dan tidak segera menyadari perasaannya pada Jongin.

"Jangan menatapku begitu." Jongin berkata sambil meminum sodanya. "Kau akan membuat semua orang iri padaku."

Pipi Sehun memerah.

Salah satu keahlian Jongin yang baru-baru ini diketahui Sehun adalah Jongin pandai merayu. Katanya sih keahlian merayu itu ia pelajari dari internet. Ia banyak menonton film romantis dimana tokoh pria-nya sering memberi pujian dan rayuan yang membuat tokoh wanita merona.

"Kau tahu, seseorang dimeja dekat jendela sana mengambil foto kita." Jongin berbisik pelan sambil mengusap bibir Sehun yang terkena saus sambal. "Kita harus memberikan mereka hasil foto yang baik bukan?"

"Hasil foto yang baik?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Jongin yang tersenyum usil dengan penuh tanya.

"Kemarilah." Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah pemuda tersebut.

Cup!

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan Sehun tidak tahu harus marah atau tertawa. Maunya sih marah karena ciuman itu membuat sesuatu dibawah sana semakin berdenyut penuh semangat tapi ia juga ingin tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Jongin yang ingin sekali menunjukkan jika ia adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun.

"Kau takut sekali ya kehilangan aku?" Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah puas Jongin setelah menciumnya didepan umum.

"Hey, teman-temanmu semuanya keren. Wajarkan aku sedikit was-was?"

"Tapi tidak ada yang menggombal sejago dirimu." Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Perut Sehun semakin bergolak mendengar tawa Jongin yang begitu renyah, membayangkan jika suara itu mengerangkan namanya.

Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Setelah ini masih akan menonton film dan menemani Jongin ke toko komik. Apa aku harus pura-pura sakit saja ya? Tapi aku tidak mau menggagalkan kencan pertama ini. Hiks...tolong Hunnieeee...

Sehun berusaha menggesek-gesekkan pahanya agar sedikit mendapat kepuasan. Namun bukan puas, malah Sehun semakin bergairah. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mencengkram erat-erat garpu ditangan kanannya, membuat dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Sehun, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"H-huh?" Sehun memandang wajah Jongin dengan mata sedikit berair.

"Sehun, wajahmu sangat merah." Jongin menyentuh pipi Sehun lembut. "Kau hangat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun segera menepis tangan Jongin. "Aku hanya...kau tahu, merasa sedikit gugup."

"Gugup? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, hanya gugup saja." Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sehun berusaha menghindari pandangan Jongin yang masih tampak sangat ragu dengan alasannya.

Usai makan malam, Jongin dan Sehun bergandengan mesra menuju bioskop yang terletak tidak jauh dari restauran pizza tempat mereka makan malam. Keduanya tidak banyak bicara, Jongin sesekali meremas tangan Sehun sementara Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ingin popcorn?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang masih sibuk berusaha meredakan rasa nyeri diantara kakinya.

"Eh, bo-boleh." Sehun menjawab gugup. Sehun berdiri disamping Jongin yang sibuk membeli popcorn dan minuman segar untuk mereka.

"Kau tahu?" Jongin tiba-tiba berkata lirih pada Sehun sementara mereka menunggu pesanan mereka dibuat.

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa kau yang tidak siap dengan hubungan ini." Jongin berkata tanpa memandang Sehun. "Apa kau menyesal memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarmu pada seluruh kampus?"

Sehun begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Jongin hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kau biasanya selalu manja dan bersemangat tapi begitu kita benar-benar berkencan dan mempublikasikan hubungan kita kau jadi diam." Jongin terdengar kecewa. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak mau memandang Sehun yang berada tepat disebelahnya.

"Jongin bukannya aku—"

"Ini pesanan Anda." Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh kedatangan popcorn dan minuman mereka.

"Terima kasih Nona." Jongin menerima pesanannya dan menjawab ramah. "Ayo, filmnya sudah mau dimulai." Jongin berkata pelan pada Sehun kemudian meninggalkan pemuda cantik itu terlebih dahulu.

Aduuuh! Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis kalau sudah begini. Ingin jujur malu, tidak jujur membuat Jongin salah paham. Pemuda itu menyusul Jongin dengan langkah secepat yang bisa, berusaha memikirkan bagaimana mencari alasan atas sikapnya malam ini.

Studio tempat Jongin dan Sehun menonton sudah gelap. Untuk ukuran hari Sabtu, studio ini cukup sepi. Dan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin menderita. Pikiran kotornya semakin kemana-mana. Tapi tidak dulu, Jongin sedang salah paham akan sesuatu dan Sehun harus segera meluruskannya.

"Jongin..." Sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan lembut, berusaha mengambil perhatian Jongin yang sedari tadi terpancang pada layar bioskop.

"Hm?" Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun sambil memakan popcorn yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya aku..." Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dalam cahaya yang remang. Kenapa Jongin tetap tampan walau gelap begini?

Jongin menatap Sehun, seolah menunggu lanjutan ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku...aku..." Sehun merasa beruntung karena keadaan sedang gelap jadi Jongin tidak bisa melihat dirinya yang berkeringat dan seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku ereksi."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, seperti tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Aku bersikap aneh karena aku sudah ereksi sejak satu jam terakhir." Sehun berkata lirih sambil menggigit bibirnya malu. Matanya tidak berani beradu dengan mata Jongin, terlalu malu untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Jongin atas kejujurannya.

"Ka-kau ereksi?" Jelas Jongin terdengar begitu kaget dengan pengakuannya.

"I-ni karena kau selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah menyentuhku selama seminggu!" Sehun berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tetap berbisik. "Aku...aku malu mengatakannya padamu ja-jadi aku diam saja dan sejak tadi siang aku sudah begitu...begitu..."

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu malu. Ditatapnya wajah Jongin yang masih begitu terperangah atas ucapannya barusan. Hiks, apa Jongin akan menganggap dirinya aneh?

"Astaga sayang..." Air mata Sehun sudah nyaris tumpah ketika Jongin merangkulnya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. "Maafkan aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun diam saja namun ia menyurukkan wajahnya kedalam dada bidang Jongin.

"Seharusnya kau bilang, aku bisa membantumu." Jongin berbisik lembut ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku malu..." Sehun balas berbisik tanpa mau melepaskan pelukan Jongin, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Jongin.

"Malu kenapa? Hm?" Suara berat Jongin yang tepat berbisik ditelinga Sehun membuat pemuda itu semakin gelisah. "Kenapa sekarang kau jadi pemalu? Bukankah kau bubblyoh yang seksi dan berani itu?"

"Jongiiiin..." Sehun mulai merengek. Aduh, kenapa itu diungkit lagi? Sehun jadi tambah malu kaaaan...

"Pasti sakit sekali menahan ereksi sejak tadi." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar lepas dari pelukannya. Dagu Sehun ditarik agar mereka bisa bertatap mata. Dan oh Tuhan, mata Jongin kenapa indah sekali? Sehun tidak pernah bosan melontarkan pujian akan betapa indahnya mata cokelat Jongin.

"Besok-besok kau harus jujur padaku, jadi aku bisa membantumu jika kau sedang ada masalah." Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengecup ujung hidung Sehun lembut. "Seperti sekarang ini."

Sehun nyaris berteriak.

Jongin dengan nakalnya meremas gundukan diantara pahanya dengan kekuatan yang lumayan, membuat seluruh syaraf tubuh Sehun terkejut oleh aliran kenikmatan yang ia rindukan.

"Jongin janganhhh..." Sehun berusaha mendorong lengan Jongin yang masih menggoda penisnya dari luar celana. Bisa berbahaya kan kalau ada yang menoleh kearah mereka?

"Ssst, ini sangat sakit." Suara Jongin begitu berat dan panas ditelinga Sehun. "Biar Daddy membantumu dengan cepat."

Sehun tahu ia seharusnya mendorong Jongin jauh-jauh dan menghentikan kegiatannya saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Jongin terlalu memahami titik-titik lemahnya. Jongin tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sehun lemah dalam sekejap.

"Jonghhh...ahhh..." Sehun meremas bangku bagian depan pakaian Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa geli yang diberikan Jongin pada leher dan telinganya. Bibir penuh Jongin dengan lincah bergerak menggoda kulit Sehun yang terekspos.

Kecupan demi kecupan Jongin bubuhkan pada kulit leher Sehun, terkadang Jongin menggigitnya dengan sedikit kasar. Nafas panas Jongin ditelinga Sehun membuat nafas Sehun semakin tidak beraturan. Belum lagi dibawah sana tangan Jongin yang tadi meremas gundukan kejantanannya kini menggoda kulit perutnya.

"Jongin geli...hngghh..." Tangan Jongin yang mulai menelusup masuk kedalam celana jeans Sehun membuat Sehun merengek pelan. Kancing celana Sehun dalam sekejap sudah terbuka dan resletingnya turun.

"Kau sudah basah sekali baby.." Jongin terkekeh ringan begitu menyentuh celana dalam Sehun yang lembab oleh cairan precum.

"Jongin aku mohonhh..mmmhmmm..." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang ia mohon, menyudahi permainan bahaya ini atau meminta Jongin melakukan lebih dari sekedar menggoda kepala penisnya yang berdenyut.

"Daddy baru tidak menyentuhmu selama seminggu dan kau sudah seperti pelacur." Jongin tertawa kecil. Sehun semakin malu mendengar ucapan Jongin. Memangnya salah siapa hingga ia ketagihan bercinta seperti ini? Kan Jongin juga yang mengajarkan kenikmatan dunia.

"Daddyhhh..." Tubuh Sehun semakin memanas mendengar kata itu. Daddy. Daddy Jongin. My Daddy.

"Yes baby?"

"Help Sehunnie, Daddy..." Persetan dengan bahaya dari permaina mereka saat ini. Sehun membutuhkan sebuah pelepasan dan Jongin menawarkan bantuan, tidak mungkin Sehun menolak kan?

"I will." Tangan Jongin menurunkan celana dalam Sehun sedikit, cukup untuk membuat penis Sehun terbebas dan berdiri tegak dalam kegelapan studio. "Kau hanya perlu menahan desahanmu."

Sehun merinding merasakan dinginnya ruangan menyapa penisnya yang tegang. Pemuda cantik itu menggigit tangannya sendiri agar ia tidak tiba-tiba mendesah jika Jongin melakukan sesuatu pada bagian intimnya.

"Ckck." Jongin berdecak begitu melihat betapa kacaunya kejantanan mungil Sehun. Begitu keras, basah dan berkedut.

"Daddy cepatlah.." Sehun berkata gugup sambil berharap Jongin segera melakukan sesuatu selain memandangi penisnya. "Sehunnie malu."

"Don't rush Daddy." Jongin berkata rendah pada Sehun. Pandangannya begitu tajam, seperti seekor predator yang menemukan mangsanya begitu lengah tanpa pertahanan. Sehun adalah mangsa itu. Wajah Sehun yang begitu merah dan matanya sayu itu berusaha ia sembunyikan dibalik lengannya. Bibir tipisnya sedikit membengkak karena terlalu banyak ia gigit.

Bagaimana Jongin tidak tampak seperti predator melihat Sehun yang sangat menggairahkan seperti ini? Jangan lupakan perut rata Sehun yang sedikit terekspos dan penis mungil Sehun? Itu sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu kepala penisnya disentuh Jongin. Hanya sentuhan ringan dengan telunjuk Jongin tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa bagi Sehun. Sekali lagi Jongin menyentuh lembut puncak penis Sehun dan tubuh Sehun menggeliat seksi.

"Daddy please..." Sehun tahu jika ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Beberapa kali sentuhan kecil pada penisnya bisa dipastikan ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"So needy." Jongin bergumam pelan dan meraih penis Sehun lalu mengocoknya pelan. Jongin menyeringai melihat reaksi Sehun. Kaki pemuda itu naik ke atas kursi penonton dan menjepit tangan Jongin. Matanya menutup erat dan kepalanya mendongak, menunjukkan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Jongin.

"Ahmmphh...Daddyhhh..." Sehun menggigit lengannya keras-keras. Tangan besar Jongin begitu ahli mengurut penisnya. Kepala penisnya yang sensitif digoda dan sesekali diremas.

"Kau sudah akan keluar bukan? Hm?" Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "Kau pelacur kecil. Hanya dikocok sebentar saja sudah akan keluar."

Tangan Sehun yang lain meremas lengan Jongin erat, kata-kata kotor itu membuat darahnya semakin mendidih.

"Da-daddyhhhh..." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakini pasti semerah tomat dibalik lengannya.

"Kau menyukai ini bukan? Daddy-mu memanjakanmu ditempat umum, membuatmu merasa nikmat sementara orang laing mungkin sedang memperhatikan betapa lacurnya dirimu."

"Akhhh...hhngghhh..." Sehun menjepit tangan Jongin semakin erat. Puncaknya sudah begitu dekat. Tangan Jongin bergerak begitu cepat diantara pahanya, menggoda kepala penisnya, menggaruk lubang urine-nya. Itu semua terlalu nikmat bagi Sehun yang sensitif.

"Cum, little slut."

Sehun tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali. Spermanya keluar membasahi tangan Jongin dan sedikit celana jeans-nya. Sehun terbang begitu tinggi hanya karena kocokan tangan Jongin. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan rintihan lirih keluar dari bibir seksi itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Sehun membuka matanya, ia mendapati Jongin menyeringai puas menatapnya. Sehun jadi semakin malu, pasti tadi dia benar-benar seperti pelacur. Terserah deh, yang penting Jongin mencintainya!

"Bersihkan kekacauanmu, sayang." Jongin menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran sperma Sehun. "Lihatlah, kau mengotori tanganku."

Pipi Sehun kembali memerah. Ternyata tadi ia keluar banyak sekali. Maklum saja Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri sejak berpacaran dengan Jongin.

Sehun membenahi celananya dulu sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada tangan Jongin dengan senyum malu-malu. Perlahan, Sehun menjilati cairan kental yang mengotori tangan Jongin.

Sehun tahu jika ia membangkitkan monster dalam diri Jongin, lihat saja itu sorot mata Jongin yang mulai berkabut. Yes, akhirnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panas!

\--

"Yang benar? Sehun dengan siapa?"

"Jongin!"

"Siapa Jongin?"

"Dia anak jurusan fisika, eh kimia. Aku lupa, pokoknya dia anak culun y—"

"Apa? Sehun berkencan dengan pemuda seperti itu?"

Sudah seminggu ini lorong kampus Sehun dan Jongin dipenuhi bisik-bisik seperti ini. Penuh nada-nada ketidak percayaan akan berita jika Sehun berkencan dengan Jongin. Seluruh kampus gempar, primadona kampus mereka jatuh kedalam pelukan pemuda culun yang sama sekali tidak pernah didengar namanya.

Pasangan kekasih itu kini sedang duduk berdampingan dikafetaria kampus, makan siang bersama. Didepan Sehun terdapat Tao yang sibuk membenahi maskaranya, pemuda itu mengoceh tentang Kris yang baru saja memencahkan palette eyeshadow miliknya. Disamping Tao ada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"—tapi beruntunglah Kris akan membelikanku tiga palette baru, kau dengar itu?" Tao bicara penuh semangat pada Sehun yang tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengarkan pemuda itu.

Sehun sibuk memandangi Jongin yang sedang makan siang sambil membaca sebuah buku. Jongin benar-benar tampan jika sedang serius seperti ini, seperti profesor muda yang tidak hanya jenius tapi juga sangat panas.

"Jongin, tutup bukumu dulu." Sehun dengan lembut mengambil buku ditangan Jongin dan menyingkirkannya.

"Sehun, aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelu—baiklah, aku makan." Jongin berhenti bicara ketika mata Sehun memberi tatapan tidak setuju dengan alasan apapun yang akan Jongin berikan. Sehun memang galak kalau masalah kesehatan dan Jongin suka itu.

"Tao, kau juga harus makan." Sehun memandang sahabatnya yang sedari tadi sibuk mengoceh.

"Kau juga makan Baek." Jongin berkata pada Baekhyun yang juga tidak juga menyentuh makan siangnya. Jongin tentu tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Entah bagaimana Sehun dan Baekhyun kini menjadi sangat dekat. Keduanya sering mengobrol, jalan-jalan ke mall bahkan ke salon bersama. Sehun bahkan sampai membantu Baekhyun untuk mendekatkan si DJ keren bernama Park Chanyeol.

Jongin memandang Sehun yang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sungguh beruntung rasanya menjadi pemilik akan hati pemuda cantik disampingnya itu. Sehun begitu sempurna untuk Jongin.

Kehidupan baru Jongin yang tadinya tenang dan kini jadi sedikit hingar bingar juga bukan masalah besar karena ada Sehun disisinya. Sehun mengajarkan banyak hal pada Jongin tentang bagaimana menghadapi orang banyak.

Jongin nyaris tidak peduli lagi dengan tatapan atau bisik-bisik orang ketika ia sedang bergandengan dengan Sehun dikampus. Jongin tahu semuanya akan berlalu setelah beberapa bulan.

Ketidak pedulian Jongin terhadap bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya begitu kentara hingga ia kini mulai berani melakukan kontak fisik lebih dari sekedar menggandeng tangan Sehun. Lihat betapa mesranya Jongin merangkul pinggang ramping Sehun ditengah ramainya kantin.

"Setelah ini aku ingin dessert." Jongin berbisik mesra ditelinga Sehun.

"Dessert? Kau ingin apa?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan wajah semangat. "Aku sedang ingin waffle!"

Jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Jelas Sehun tidak mengerti dessert apa yang ia inginkan. Dessert yang ia maksud sama sekali bukan es krim, pancake, sundae apalagi waffle. Namun bagi Jongin dessert ini jauh lebih nikmat dari makanan penutup manapun.

Tangan Jongin yang tadi merangkul pinggang Sehun bergerak perlahan menuju paha dalam pemuda itu. Mata Sehun mendadak terbelalak dan memahami apa maksud dessert yang Jongin katakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang lebih enak dari waffle." Jongin berkata pelan dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"U-uh..." Sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan pipi merah. Jongin gemas sekali jika Sehun sudah merona seperti itu.

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari area berbahaya itu dan mengusak puncak kepala Sehun lembut. Jongin dengan penuh semangat melahap makan siangnya, tidak sabar dengan makanan penutup yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

Kini Jongin sudah berada dikamarnya, memandang 'makanan penutup'nya yang siap ia nikmati. Mata Jongin tidak pernah lepas dari pemuda cantik yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda cantik yang hanya mengenakan kaos kebesaran dan menungging, menunjukkan keindahan bongkahan bokong sintal yang tidak ditutupi apapun. Nafas Jongin memberat karena pemandangan itu. Jongin bisa melihat rona merah muda dipipi Sehun yang membuat ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menikmati makanan penutupnya.

"Sehunnie.." Jongin yang sudah bertelanjang dada mendekati tempat tidurnya dan menyentuh pipi pantat Sehun. Erangan lirih keluar dari bibir Sehun karena sentuhan sederhana itu.

"Kau lebih nikmat dari semua makanan pencuci mulut didunia." Jongin duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan wajah menghadap pantat Sehun. Tangannya masih setia meraba dan sesekali meremas gemas bokong gemuk itu.

"Sehunnie malu, Daddy." Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibantal membuat Jongin semakin gemas. Sehun memang tidak bisa diprediksi, kadang bisa berkelakuan seperti jalang kadang bisa begitu polos dan lugu seperti ini.

"Berbaliklah." Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berbalik menghadapnya. "Jangan malu."

Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan Jongin menyeringai senang. Tubuh Sehun adalah tubuh terindah yang pernah ia lihat baik secara langsung atau tidak. Jongin tentu sering membuka banyak situs-situs pornografi sebelum terjerat oleh pesona bubblyoh. Bagi Jongin tidak ada yang mengalahkan tubuh seksi Sehun. Pantas saja dulu bubblyoh memiliki begitu banyak penggemar.

Kulit Sehun seperti porselen, begitu halus dan bersih. Kaki Sehun jenjang bagai model, pinggang Sehun ramping dan pinggul yang lebar. Belum lagi dada Sehun yang mulai sedikit menggemuk. Sehun itu sempurna. Bukan hanya fisik saja tapi Jongin menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Sehun.

"Daddyyyyy...maluuuuu..." Sehun menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Jongin tahu Sehun selalu malu jika ia menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan memuja. Jongin hanya terkekeh malu dan menarik kaki Sehun agar terbuka lebar.

"D-daddy..."

"Shh, Daddy akan mulai menikmati dessert." Jongin berkata sambil menatap bagian terintim Sehun yang bersih. Jongin membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kemudian menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Sehun yang begitu memabukkan.

"Daddyyhh..." Sehun menggeliat kegelian karena nafas hangat Jongin yang berada tepat dikemaluannya.

"Bahkan wangimu saja sudah membuat Daddy tergila-gila." Jongin mengelus pinggang ramping Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kepala penis Sehun kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Hmmhhh...do-don't tease..." Sehun mengerang lagi dan Jongin menyeringai puas.

"I do what I want." Jongin kembali melayangkan kecupan pada kepala penis Sehun, membuat pemuda cantik itu meremas kaos kebesarannya.

Jongin sendiri sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Sehun lebih jauh lagi. Kecupan-kecupan ringan pada kepala penis Sehun berubah menjadi kuluman basah yang membuat Sehun melolong penuh nikmat.

Jongin melahap penis mungil Sehun penuh nafsu. Jongin suka sekali dengan desahan putus asa Sehun ketika ia memanjakan Sehun seperti ini. Tangan Jongin merabai perut dan terus naik hingga dada Sehun.

Jemari Jongin menggoda pucuk dada Sehun yang tegang sementara mulutnya terus memanjakan penis Sehun yang sudah mengucurkan cairan bening. Sehun sendiri sangat kacau karena permainan Jongin, bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan dan rintihan yang memanjakan telinga Jongin. Menunjukkan betapa hebatnya Jongin memberikan kenikmatan.

"Da-daddyhh...ahhhh..." Sehun melingkarkan kakinya pada leher Jongin yang masih terus memanjakannya. Jongin tentu tahu, Sehun sudah mulai menuju puncaknya. Memohon padanya untuk lebih kuat lagi menggoda batang mungil itu.

Tapi Jongin punya rencana lain, bukannya terus menghisap penis Sehun, Jongin malah melepasnya. Sehun mengerang tidak rela ketika puncaknya yang tadi sudah dekat dijauhkan dari jangkauannya.

"Daddy lagi, tolong hisap penis Sehunnie la—angghhhh!" Jeritan itu dikeluarkan Sehun karena sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh lubang anusnya.

"Ahh...ahhh...Daddyhhhh..." Sehun mengerang penuh nikmat. Jongin hapal betul bagian mana yang harus ia sentuh untuk membuat Sehun gila. Salah satunya adalah lubang anus pemuda itu.

Bibir penuh Jongin mengecupi bibir lubang anus Sehun sementara kedua tangannya memaksa pipi pantat Sehun untuk terbuka lebar. Mempertontonkan lubang merah muda yang berkedut menggoda.

Jongin tahu jika Sehun suka dilecehkan dan diperlakukan seperti pelacur ketika bercinta. Bahkan Jongin pernah membuktikan jika Sehun mampu mendapatkan puncaknya hanya karena bisikan kata-kata kotornya.

"Hmm, ada yang merindukan penisku disini..." Jempol Jongin mengusap bibir anus Sehun, membuat Sehun menggelinjang.

"D-daddyhhh...e-eat me..."

Satu hal yang sangat Sehun sukai adalah rimming. Jongin tidak pernah lupa ketika pertama kali ia melakukan rimming pada Sehun. Pemuda itu keluar hanya dalam dua menit. Entah Sehun yang kelewat sensitif atau Jongin yang begitu ahli menggunakan lidah dan mulutnya.

"Beg for it."

"Daddy please please eat my hungry pussy." Sehun memohon putus asa, pasti lubangnya sudah sangat gatal sekarang. "Tolong manjakan lubang lapar Sehunnie, dia ingin Daddy jilat. Fuck my pussy with Daddy's tounge!"

Jongin mengerang mendengar setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. Bukan hal yang aneh jika dulu bubblyoh memiliki banyak penggemar. Dengan tubuh seindah itu ditambah lagi kemampuan bubblyoh berkata kotor yang mampu membuat banyak orang kepanasan.

"Hnngghhh...mhhhmmm...Dadddyhhhhh...ohhhhh..." Sehun menjerit begitu lidah Jongin menghujam lubang anusnya yang gatal. Jongin terus memainkan bagian sensitif Sehun. Menghisapnya, menjilatnya, menusuknya.

"Ssshhh...ahhhh...Daddyhhh...hangghhh...aakkhhh..." Pinggul Sehun yang bergoyang tidak teratur Jongin peluk erat, kaki Sehun melingkari lehernya. Harus Jongin aku membuat Sehun segila ini memberi efek luar biasa bagi dirinya.

Penis Jongin berdenyut-denyut didalam celana karena desahan Sehun yang terdengar begitu indah. Jongin merasa begitu perkasa bisa membuat Sehun tunduk padanya hanya karena permainan lidah saja.

Jongin tahu Sehun sudah dekat, sangat dekat. Tapi ia ingin Sehun terus tersiksa dan dengan hentakan kuat, Jongin menyingkirkan kaki Sehun yang melingkari lehernya. Menjauhkan wajahnya dari belahan pantat Sehun dan memandang wajah kesal Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Daddy!" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kesal.

"Kau tahu peraturannya baby boy." Jongin dengan cepat membuka celananya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke lantai. Jongin nyaris tertawa melihat wajah merah Sehun karena kesal. "Kemari dan dapatkan dessertmu."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Walaupun tetap saja Sehun turun dari kasur dan duduk diatas karpet tebal yang menutupi lantai kamar. Berlutut diantara kaki Jongin yang terbuka.

"Daddy sudah keras sekali." Sehun bergumam pelan dengan mata memandang takjub penis Jongin. Bangga sekali Jongin bisa membuat Sehun selalu takjub setiap kali melihat penisnya, apalagi ketika Sehun memuji betapa besar dan perkasa penisnya.

"Suck Daddy good." Jongin membelai rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan. "Daddy tahu kau adalah pengulum penis yang ulung."

Jongin menyeringai melihat telinga Sehun yang memerah karena ucapannya. Biarpun berkelakuan bak pelacur begini, Sehun masih sering merasa malu dengan kata-kata kotornya.

"Kau suka makanan penutupmu?" Jongin kembali membelai kepala Sehun lembut.

"Mhmmm." Sehun berkata sambil mulai menjilati kepala penis Jongin. "Sehunnie suka."

"Habiskan." Jongin memberi perintah dan Sehun langsung memasukkan penis raksasa Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

Jongin mengerang tertahan. Sehun benar-benar pengulum yang handal. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung terasa ringan hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah semua penisnya ditelan. Belum lagi sorot mata sok polos Sehun yang mendongak menatapnya. Fuck, Jongin suka sekali dikulum Sehun.

"Hmmhh...you're so goodhh..." Jongin meremas rambut Sehun sedikit kasar dan menarik kepala Sehun agar menelan penisnya lebih banyak lagi.

KRRRRIIIINGGGGG! KRIIINGGGG!

Dering nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar dari nakas meja kamar. Jongin melirik kesal ponselnya yang mengganggu kegiatan panasnya siang ini. Sehun yang sudah mau menghentikan kulumannya langsung ditahan Jongin.

"Keep going." Sehun kembali mengulum penis Jongin, menjilat dan menghisapnya serta sesekali mengocoknya.

"Uhh...kau benar-benar hebat sayang...ahh.." Jongin berusaha tidak memedulikan suara berisik dari ponselnya. Penisnya sedang dimanja hebat, mana mungkin ia mau mengangkat telepon.

Setelah hampir satu menit, bunyi mengganggu itu berhenti.

KRIIIINGGGGG!

Lagi?

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya karena kesal. Siapa sih mengganggu sekali? Jongin masih tidak peduli dengan ponselnya. Tangannya terus menekan-nekan kepala Sehun agar melakukan deep throat walaupun dibawah sana Sehun sudah berkali-kali tersedak dan terbatuk.

"Babe, telan semuanya...ahhh..." Jongin benar-benar tidak peduli dengan ponselnya yang berdering. Mulut Sehun sedang melakukan deep throat pada penisnya dan itu terlalu nikmat hingga ia tidak bisa peduli dengan hal lain.

"Ahh...fuck babe..." Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memperkosa mulut Sehun dengan kasar. Tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, membuat rongga mulut Sehun semakin menyempit.

"Hmmhh...hnngg..Da—hmmpphh..." Sehun terlihat kewalahan dengan perlakuan kasar Jongin walaupun tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun. Hal seperti ini tentu bukan terjadi sekali atau dua kali. Kegiatan bercinta mereka memang kadang dibumbui sedikit tindakan kasar yang masih bisa ditoleransi.

"Shit, shit, shit." Jongin mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Sehun kemudian mengocoknya sejenak.

"Daddy aaaaaa..." Sehun membuka mulutnya lebar, seolah tahu jika Jongin akan segera menyemburkan sperma. Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan detik Jongin menyemprotkan spermanya diwajah merah Sehun.

"Fuckkhhh..." Jongin mengumpat lirih sambil terus mengotori wajah, dada dan rambut Sehun dengan cairan kentalnya. Seolah menandai jika Sehun adalah miliknya, seperti anjing yang mengencingi daerah kekuasaannya.

"Hmm..nyamm...mmm..." Sehun menelan perlahan sperma Jongin yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Jongin memandang puas Sehun yang begitu menikmati cairan cintanya.

"Kau suka?" Jongin mencolek spermanya yang ada dipipi Sehun kemudian memasukkan jarinya kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun menjilat jari Jongin dengan lahap dan seringai Jongin semakin lebar. Tuhan, Sehun adalah pelacur sempurna dan hanya ia yang bisa menikmatinya.

"Daddy, Sehunnie masih keras." Sehun berkata sok polos sambil menatap penis mungil diantara kakinya.

"Sehunnie ingin Daddy bantu?" Jongin menarik Sehun berdiri dari atas karpet dan memangkunya.

"Uhum." Sehun mengangguk.

"Sehunnie ingin Daddy bantu dengan tangan, mulut atau penis Daddy?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengusak rambut Sehun dan satu tangan lain memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun erat hingga penis mungil Sehun menempel erat pada perutnya.

"Penis Daddy!" Sehun menjawab penuh semangat.

"Hm, apa Sehunnie ingin mengendarai penis Daddy?" Jongin tidak tahan dengan sikap menggemaskan Sehun. Dari mana Sehun belajar bersikap seperti ini? Jongin benar-benar ingin menghancurkan Sehun siang ini. Beruntung mereka tidak punya jadwal kuliah lagi dan Jongin ingin terus bercinta dengan Sehun sampai nanti jam makan malam.

"Mau!"

"Good boy." Jongin mengecup bibir kemudian dagu Sehun lembut.

"Ayo Daddy, lubang Sehunnie sudah gatal." Sehun bersiap-siap dengan menaikkan pinggulnya.

"Sebentar sayang.." Jongin terkekeh pelan. Penisnya yang tadi sempat tertidur kini sedikit mengeras karena ucapan sok polos Sehun. Jongin menggendong Sehun menuju sofa tunggal yang ada di kamar.

KRIIIINGGGG!

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang sekali lagi berdering. Bukannya mendudukkan diri diatas sofa, Jongin malah hanya meletakkan Sehun disana kemudian berjalan menuju nakas.

Ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Profesor Song dan sebuah pesan berisi perintah untuk ke kantornya sekarang juga. Mata Jongin terbelalak melihatnya. Sial, apa ini tentang olimpiade yang akan ia ikuti itu?

Jongin melirik Sehun yang bibirnya cemberut. Tentu saja Sehun cemberut. Penis kekasihnya itu sudah sangat merah dan keras sementara ia disini malah berdiri memainkan ponselnya.

"Daddyyyyy, cepat kemariiiii!" Sehun merengek dengan pandangan tidak suka pada benda ditangannya.

"Baby..." Jongin menarik nafas panjang. Sungguh ia benci harus berada diposisi ini. Sulit sekali memilih kekasihnya yang sedang begitu bergairah atau profesornya yang super galak itu.

"Kemari Daddy, Sehunnie mau Daddy. Sekarang!"

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju Sehun. Kepalanya berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengacuhkan dosennya hanya untuk bercinta? Ini kan demi masa depannya dan Sehun juga.

"Baby, aku harus bertemu Profesor Song sekarang juga." Jongin berdiri didepan Sehun dan meraup wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"A-apa?" Bibir Sehun semakin cemberut mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, oke?" Jongin dengan cepat meraih pakaiannya dan memakai semuanya secepat mungkin sebelum Sehun meledak marah. Sehun yang marah itu sangat seram.

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji nanti malam kau akan mendapatkan lima orgasme yang sangat nikmat." Jongin berkata cepat dan menatap Sehun yang kini tampak benar-benar kesal.

"Sampai nanti Sehunnie." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sekilas dan berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang memiliki sebuah rencana licik untuk membuat kekasihnya jera.

\--

"Bunga, cokelat dan...dan...apa ya?" Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong supermarket yang ada didekat kampusnya. Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Jongin belum makan malam atau melihat langit setelah terkurung selama berjam-jam dengan profesornya.

Tangan Jongin sudah membawa sebuah kotak besar berisi pizza yang hangat dan ia masih merasa jika pizza tidak akan cukup untuk meminta maaf atas sikapnya tadi siang pada Sehun. Andaikan dia berada diposisi Sehun pasti ia akan merasa kesal setengah mati.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan berputar-putar dilorong supermarket, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk membeli dua kotak besar cokelat kesukaan Sehun dan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah segar.

Ting!

Ponsel dalam saku jaket Jongin berdenting. Jongin dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya, berharap jika itu adalah pesan dari Sehun. Sayangnya bukan. Itu adalah pesan notifikasi dari blognya yang dulu selalu ia tunggu-tunggu karena menunjukkan jika bubblyoh melakukan aktivitas.

Tunggu, blog?

Mata Jongin membaca notifikasi itu sekali lagi.

'Bubblyoh baru saja mengunggah sebuah video.'

Tidak mungkin kan Sehun mengunggah video seperti itu lagi? Iya kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Dengan cepat Jongin merogoh tas ranselnya, berusaha mencari headset-nya yang ia masukkan asal-asalan kedalam sana.

Jongin berjalan menuju tempat yang sepi dan menekan layar ponselnya untuk membuka notifikasi yang barusan ia terima. Dada Jongin rasanya bergemuruh keras menunggu video didepannya berputar.

'Halo semua...'

Jongin menelan liurnya ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit serak. Dilayar ponselnya hanya muncul gambar sebuah kasur familiar milik Sehun. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin Sehun berani mengunggah video seperti dulu.

'Apa kabar semuanya? Ada yang merindukanku?'

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda yang ia kenal betul muncul dilayar ponselnya. Pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan boxer biru muda. Sial, jadi Sehun sungguhan mengunggah video seperti ini?

'Hari ini aku merasa sangat nakal.' Sehun mengelus-elus perut ratanya dan memainkan karet boxernya, menggoda penonton. 'Daddy, aku nakal hari ini.'

Shit, Jongin mengumpat dalam hati.

'Apa aku perlu dihukum?' Sehun perlahan menurunkan boxernya dan memperlihatkan sebuah penis mungil yang berwarna merah muda, keras juga sedikit basah dikepalanya.

'Daddy, tolong hukum aku.' Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menungging menghadap kamera, menunjukkan lubang sempit yang berkedut cepat.

"Fuck, dia benar-benar mencari masalah." Jongin bergumam pelan dan menekan tombol kunci pada ponselnya. Dia tidak ingin menonton video itu lebih jauh lagi karena ia akan berbahaya jika penisnya mengeras sementara ia berada ditempat umum seperti ini.

Jongin berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Pemuda itu nyaris berlari menuju asrama universitasnya. Belum juga ia sampai dilobi gedung asrama, matanya sudah menangkap sosok Sehun yang duduk bersama teman-temannya.

Pakaian yang dipakai Sehun membuat mata Jongin melotot, sebuah kaos kebesaran miliknya dan celana super pendek yang hanya menutupi pantat saja. Belum lagi melihat siapa yang duduk disebelah Sehun. Disana ada Kris yang merangkul pinggang Sehun dan berusaha memeluk kekasihnya.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan suara dingin begitu ia sudah dekat dengan gerombolan anak populer itu. Seumur hidup, Jongin selalu menghindar jika ia berpapasan dengan gerombolan berisik para pemandu sorak atau pemain klub olah raga tapi kini ia malah mendatanginya.

"Hai sayang." Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju Jongin kemudian memeluknya manja, seolah tidak melihat ekspresi masam Jongin.

"Masuk kedalam. Sekarang." Jongin berkata pelan yang tegas.

"Tapi aku sedang asik." Sehun bergelayut manja dilengan Jongin.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?" Jongin memandang Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Bermain-main?" Sehun menunjukkan wajah pura-puranya.

"Kekamarku sekarang atau kau akan aku buat tidak bisa kemana-mana selama seminggu." Jongin kembali mengeluarkan nada tajamnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin. Oh, andai Jongin tahu jika memang itu yang Sehun inginkan. Dengan langkah riang Sehun menyusul Jongin, berharap ia benar-benar tidak akan berjalan selama seminggu.

THE END

Gini aja ya epilogue-nya...

Maapin...

Setelah berminggu-minggu ngga up apa-apa akhirnya muncul juga walaupun epilognya ngga sebagus yang kalian harapkan huhu. Maapkaaaan

Sementara waktu ini Author bakal sangat slow update karena fokus skirpsi dan cuma kadang up short imagine aja di wattpad. Kalau ada yang mau baca-baca silahkaaan tapi jangan kecewa karena cuma imagine receh tak berfaedah...

Jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran yaaa

Gomawoooo!


End file.
